HEART'S SONG
by xkagome
Summary: Kagome es una chica común, pero el asistir a un concierto, puede llegar a cambiar su vida para siempre... hasta hacerla conocer a su verdadero amor. UA FINAL. CAPÍTULO 24: HEART'S SONG.
1. Una invitación inesperada

"**Heart's Song"**

**¿Qué sucedería si admiras mucho a una cantante y de repente te conviertes en ella para vivir su vida? Aunque detrás de todos esos sueños se esconde una verdad muy oscura.**

**Kagome**

**Capítulo 1: "Una invitación inesperada"**

La canción se dejaba oír tranquilamente en la habitación. Ella era una chica de mediana estatura, sus cabellos eran color azabaches largos hasta la cintura y con una leves ondas al final, sus ojos eran castaños y su piel era blanca y sus mejillas siempre tenían un leve color rosado, dándole así una pizca de ternura y delicadeza. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados sintiendo la hermosa melodía que estaba escuchando. La dulce voz de la cantante se apareció armoniosa entre la música. Abrió los ojos y se sintió completamente renovada, de vez en cuando le hacía bien escuchar música.

_**Esta sensación es como una flor que nunca se marchita. **_

_**No importa cuanto tiempo **_

_**las estaciones giren y cambien de color. **_

Su corazón latió con fuerza y se llevó una mano al pecho intentando calmarlo. ¿Qué le sucedía?. Nunca había sentido una sensación como esa, realmente se sentía rara. Había algo en ella que no andaba bien. Desde que conocía a esa cantante, si.

_**Si este es un sueño, dejen que sea un sueño **_

_**inundándome con el brillo tenue del amor, se mancha mi corazón **_

_**yo siempre pienso en ti. **_

Pero, no podía ser nada malo, además, había varias personas que también decían que algunos cantantes habían cambiado sus vidas para siempre, les hacían compañía, y eso era lo que ella necesitaba, alguien que estuviera a su lado, porque a pesar de tener a su familia y amigos, sentía que había un vacío en su corazón, no entendía bien que era, pero lo sentía.

_**Tu amor esta vivo en mi cada día! **_

_**Por amor, tú estas a mi lado cada día! **_

El cd dejó de girar repentinamente cuando la canción se terminó. Se acercó al pequeño equipó que yacía arriba de una mesita y lo tocó sacando el pequeño compac de su lugar. Mientras lo estaba guardando la puerta se abrió repentinamente causando que ella pegara un pequeño salto por el susto.

- Kagome, hija, la comida está lista- Anunció su madre con una sonrisa.

- No tengo hambre mamá- Confesó ella con la mirada en el aparato de música.

- Kagome, debes comer, te digo que ya es algo preocupante, no comes casi nada... por favor hija, todos estamos preocupados por ti... sabes bien que ahora no hay precisamente buenas predicciones para cuando una muchachita empieza con eso... - Dijo con el ceño fruncido y levantando el dedo en señal de reproche.

- Mamá, ya te dije que no es nada, estoy bien, es solo que, no tengo muchos ánimos de comer, en serio- Contestó Kagome con una mueca de disconformidad- en verdad, preferiría descansar, la escuela en verdad me deja muy agotada... además, almuerzo en la escuela... -

- De acuerdo, pero a partir de mañana me prometerás que comerás bien¿cierto?... por favor Kagome, solo eso es lo que quiero, que comas saludable, promételo¿sí?- Rogó su madre juntando sus manos.

Kagome asintió suavemente con la cabeza y su madre sonrió cerrando finalmente la puerta de su habitación. Kagome se tiró pesadamente en su cama cerrando los ojos débilmente. Su madre estaba exagerando demasiado al pensar que ella podría estar enferma. Además, ella estaba perfectamente bien¿no?.

&&&&&&&&&

- ¡No puedo creerlo¿en verdad conseguiste entradas para su recital?- Gritó Kagome sacudiendo levemente a su amiga. Esta sonrió aún más ampliamente emocionada. La chica se sentó finalmente en su banco y Kagome a su lado, como de costumbre- en verdad ¡no puedo creerlo!... Sango¡eres genial!- Exclamó con entusiasmo.

- Gracias, ya lo sabía, jaja... - Rió la joven. Era una un poco más alta que Kagome. Era una chica de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos y con una piel un poco más bronceada que la de su amiga- ¡yo tampoco puedo creerlo!-

- Pero... pero... ¿cómo sucedió?... ¿cómo las conseguiste?- Preguntó precipitadamente mientras que se acercaba más a Sango esperando detalles.

- Bueno pues... nada, mi padre solo vino un día y me dijo que me daría un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado y como me estaba yendo bien en la escuela y bueno, me dio tres entradas y me dijo que fuera con quien quiera, y como vos sos mi mejor amiga, bueno... toma, una entrada para vos Kagome- Dijo entregándole un pequeño papel. Un grito se escapó de sus labios haciendo que Sango se tapara los oídos y que los demás en el salón la miraran extrañados- ya Kagome, tranquila- Rió la chica.

- Es que, simplemente no puedo creerlo, iré a ver a mi cantante favorita, es la primera vez que me sucede algo así y además en la segunda fila... muchas gracias amiga- Comentó dándole un fuerte abrazo- y... ¿para quién es la otra entrada?, si puedo saber claro-

- Es para Miroku, le prometí que alguna vez saldría con él¿y qué mejor ocasión que un recital de nuestra cantante favorita?... no tendrá oportunidad de nada, y menos estando contigo ahí presente- Respondió Sango acomodándose el cabello y observando a su alrededor para ver si encontraba a su amigo, pero al parecer no había llegado todavía.

- Entonces el concierto es este sábado a las nueve de la noche¡todavía no puedo creerlo!, estoy muy nerviosa, ya quiero que sea el día... -

- Pero Kagome, recién estamos a lunes... ¿vas a estar así toda la semana?- Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- creo que no podré soportarte así, jaja- Bromeó.

- Qué graciosa eres, pero tú no lo entiendes, es que... es la primera vez que voy a ir a un concierto... ¡qué emoción!- Kagome guardó rápidamente la entrada en su bolsillo justo segundos antes de que entrara el profesor.

La clase estaba bastante aburrida ese día, ya que, historia no es una de las mejores materias, pero por más que Kagome amara esa asignatura no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pronto sucedería. Era extremadamente increíble. Además Sango le había prometido que iría a buscarla a su casa una hora antes del recital, ya que, eran asientos con número y tenían una entrada especial para los primeros asientos. Aunque le restaba convencer a su madre, sería algo difícil, pero ella debería entender que era la única vez que algo así le sucedería en la vida, ya que, ellos no tenía recursos suficientes como para poder comprar entradas para esas clases de eventos. Ya no podía esperar al sábado, pero debía resistir. Las clases finalmente terminaron como de costumbre y Kagome no podía esperar a volver a su casa para contar lo que le había sucedido. Al fin una pequeña alegría.

&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Pero mamá! por favor, es la única vez que tendré una oportunidad como esta, por favor, además Sango prometió que me pasaría a buscar para ir y de regreso me quedaría a pasar la noche en su casa, por favor, mamá, te lo ruego, por favor... - Insistió con súplica mientras que juntaba sus manos en señal de ruego desesperado.

- Es que... no lo sé Kagome, terminará muy tarde, y no me gusta que andes a esas horas de la noche por las calles- Kagome iba a protestar cuando su madre nuevamente la detuvo- aunque sea en el auto de Sango- Agregó.

- Mamá, por favor... prometo que voy a llamarte cuando llegue al recital y cuando salga para la casa de Sango, y cuando llegue allá, por favor mamá... además me está yendo bien en la escuela, por favor, mami... por favor... - Rogó nuevamente.

Su madre dio un suspiro mientras que dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa. Kagome la observó expectante esperando una respuesta agradable. Aunque la cara de su madre no le daba muchas esperanzas. Una vez más rogó al cielo para poder ir a aquel ansiado recital.

- De acuerdo Kagome... pero promete que me avisarás cada movimiento que hagas¿entendido?-

- ¡¡AYYYYY¡muchas gracias mamá!- Gritó mientras que la abrazaba fuertemente. Su corazón saltaba de alegría y nunca en su vida había sentido tanta felicidad- te prometo que haré todo lo que me pidas, y te avisaré en cada uno de mis movimientos, gracias otra vez-

Kagome subió corriendo las escaleras aún con una inmensa alegría dentro de su ser. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y se lanzó a su cama con todas sus fuerzas. Siempre había dicho que algo bueno pasaría en su vida y tenía la extraña sensación que después de ese recital nada sería igual, había algo en su interior que le decía que iba a haber algo distinto en su vida. Llevó una mano a su corazón intentando apaciguarlo, ya que, últimamente estas extrañas sensaciones se estaban haciendo más comunes en ella. Una vez aquella pregunta comenzó a rondar en su cabeza¡qué le estaba sucediendo?. Desde que escuchó por primera vez a aquella cantante, nada en su vida había vuelto a ser igual. Extrañamente algo estaba surgiendo en su ser, algo que estaba segura no la dejaría hasta que descubriera que era eso. Cerró sus ojos para poder descansar, las tareas la estaban dejando agotada. Miró su reloj por última vez, ya empezaba la cuenta regresiva para aquel ansiado recital, aquel que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Continuará...

**N/A:** Hola, bueno, aquí estoy otra vez, escribiendo. Me encanta escribir y esta historia no es una de las excepciones. La canción, que escucha Kagome por primera vez, en realidad es una poesía lírica japonesa. Me gustó mucho la letra, pero son tan solo las últimas estrofas, entera es aún más linda. Quiero que sepan que a medida que pase el tiempo se darán cuenta porqué Kagome siente esas extrañas sensaciones. Espero que disfruten la historia y por favor dejan reviews, que son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Por cierto, mientras escribo este fic, escribo "El Salvador", así que, son dos a la vez, tengan paciencia por favor. ¡Gracias! Bueno me voy despidiendo, si quieren publicar mi fic en otro lado o tienen alguna duda, manden un e-mail.

**_Kagome-_**


	2. La cantante desaparecida

**Capítulo 2: "La cantante desaparecida"**

La carretera estaba totalmente congestionada a esas horas de la noche. Ella retorcía sus manos inquieta, ya no aguantaba tanto nerviosismo. Las calles estaban iluminadas por altos faros de luz y se veían enormes carteles luminosos también con publicidades, algunas tentadoras y otras simplemente normales. De pronto sintió una mano tomando fuertemente la suya.

- Kagome, trata de estarte tranquila por favor¿sabías que los nervios se transmiten?- Acotó con una sonrisa burlona. Kagome le devolvió una mirada nula y siguió con la vista en la ventana. Sango suspiró levemente y luego ladeó el rostro para ver a su amigo- Miroku¿crees que lleguemos a tiempo?- Preguntó preocupada.

- Si, descuida... es tan solo un pequeño percance, además, tenemos asientos reservados¿o no?- Contestó con suma tranquilidad. Sango afirmó con su cabeza y lo miró atentamente. Él era un chico alto, de cabellos negros cortos y coleta, su piel tenía un leve bronceado y sus ojos azules siempre demostraban alegría- entonces, no hay de qué preocuparse... tranquila-

Kagome los miró de reojo y luego apoyó su frente contra el frío vidrio de cristal. Vaya suerte que tenía, era la primera vez que asistía a un concierto y le pasaba esto. Repentinamente un limosina se acercó al auto en donde ellos viajaban. Kagome se sorprendió inmensamente¡vaya que esos autos tenían lujo!. Agudizó un poco la vista intentando ver quién es que iba dentro, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la limosina desapareció. Lo único que pudo recordar detrás de esos vidrios polarizados fue a un hombre de cabellos largos color negro hablando por un teléfono móvil. Siguió la ruta del elegante automóvil con los ojos hasta que lo perdió de vista.

- Kagome, amiga ¿te sucede algo?- Preguntó Sango sacudiéndola levemente.

Ella abrió un poco más los ojos y pestañeó repetidas veces y volvió a enfocar la vista en Sango que la miraba preocupada al igual que Miroku que iba sentado a su lado. Ella negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

- No es nada, solo estoy un poco nerviosa por el concierto, es todo, despreocúpate... en verdad- Sango asintió y Miroku volvió a recostarse en su asiento. Vaya que las mujeres son raras, pensó. Aunque estaba totalmente divertido de poder salir con aquellas dos, en especial con Sango. Siempre había dicho que no egresaría sin estar de novio con ella. Kagome mantuvo la vista baja intentando sacarse aquel hecho de la limosina de su cabeza, después de todo, no había nada de anormal en eso, entonces... ¿por qué le llamaba tanto la atención?- tan solo... era una limosina- Murmuró para sí misma.

&&&&&&&&&

El teatro en el que se realizaría el concierto estaba completamente repleto. Se veían muchas luces y una pantalla gigante que de seguro iba a reproducir la mayor parte del concierto para los que no lo pudieran ver. Kagome abrió sus ojos asombrada ante lujo. De seguro la cantante tenía muchos recursos para poder realizar un concierto de tal magnitud.

- En estos momentos me alegro de haber conseguido las entradas por adelantado... papá muchas gracias- Comentó Sango mientras que miraba hacia el techo como intentado que su padre la escuchara.

- En verdad hay que darle las gracias a tu papá Sango, fue muy amable en comprar esas tres entradas, y también tengo que darte las gracias a ti por invitarme, en verdad, muchas gracias- Comentó Miroku observando a la joven de cabellos castaños con un extraño fulgor en los ojos.

- Oh, no es por nada Miroku, eres uno de mis mejores amigos... en verdad, no me lo agradezcas... - Contestó Sango sintiendo el terrible ardor de sus mejillas¿cómo podía lograr Miroku hacer eso en ella?. ¡Ella!, Que jamás había sido intimidada por un hombre.

Los tres caminaron buscando sus asientos hasta que llegaron a la segunda fila y finalmente se acomodaron en sus asientos correspondientes. Pasaron varios minutos en completa normalidad, ya que, aún no era la hora del gran espectáculo, el que seguramente estaba siendo esperado por varias personas. Kagome retorcía sus manos de nervios, aún le parecía completamente imposible. Los murmullos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más fuertes y las quejas aún mayores. Ya habían pasado varios minutos que el concierto debía haber comenzado, pero no se veían señales de la cantante por ningún lado. Una extraña sensación se coló dentro de Kagome, pero... ¿qué era ese sentimiento?. Había algo extraño en todo esto de la cantante que no llegaba. Aunque... ¿qué podría haber de anormal en un retraso?.

- Kagome¿sucede algo?- Preguntó Sango nuevamente preocupada ante la ausencia de su amiga. ¿Acaso no estaba emocionada por el recital?. Ahora parecía hasta desinteresada- Kagome... ¿me escuchas amiga¿Qué te sucede?- Volvió a insistir.

- ¿No te parece extraño?... me refiero a que la cantante no aparezca después de tanto tiempo de haber "comenzado" el espectáculo... - Comentó dubitativa mientras que mantenía su vista fija en el suelo.

- Tan solo es un retraso, estoy segura que pronto comenzará, ya verás, no creo que sea algo extraño, pero... ¿por qué lo dices Kagome?- Sango la miró extrañada mientras que Kagome aún seguía distraída. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente a su amiga?.

- Descuida, no es nada, no me prestes atención- Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa amplia, estaba segura de que su amiga pensaba que estaba loca. ¡Qué desastre!... estaba pasando un papelón, como la mayoría de las veces en su vida.

Un hombre alto salió al escenario y se paró delante del micrófono y se escucharon un par de gritos desesperados reclamando por la cantante. El hombre miró aterrado al público, que crueles que habían sido sus compañeros al enviarlo a él, todo siempre caía sobre él. ¡Rayos!. Carraspeó un poco y luego se encendió el micrófono y una luz se dirigió hacia él para que prestaran atención a lo que iba a decir.

- Disculpen la demora, pero ahora sin más tardanzas... con ustedes la única, la fabulosa, la increíble, la hermosa y la talentosa... la señorita ¡¡¡**KIKYO**!!!- Una fuerte exclamación se escuchó por todas partes aclamando a la cantante. Pero por el contrario a lo que todos esperaban, la cantante no apareció- la señorita ¡¡¡**KIKYO**!!!- Volvió a repetir el hombre que ya se estaba desesperando, ya que, las quejas comenzaron de nuevo.

Kagome sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, algo extraño había detrás de todo esto... algo demasiado extraño. Jamás había escuchado que una estrella pop llegara tarde a su propio concierto. ¿Qué es lo que estaría pasando?... ¿y por qué tenía estas sensaciones tan inusuales en ella?. Un hombre entró corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a este. Se lo veía asustado y Kagome pudo ver claramente que su frente estaba perlada de sudor. El hombre que estaba delante del micrófono lo observó impresionado y muy nervioso¿qué diablos estaba pasando?. Miroku y Sango se miraron extrañados y Sango observó a Kagome, pero esta parecía estar concentrada en otra cosa, como perdida en su propio mundo, nadie sabía bien que era lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡¡Ha desaparecido¡¡La señorita Kikyo ha desaparecido!!... ¡¡no está!! Revisamos cada rincón del lugar y no aparece... la señorita Kikyo... ¡¡¡fue secuestrada!!!- Gritó el hombre que venía corriendo.

Varias caras de horror y algunas de enojo se dejaron ver en el lugar. Sango observó horrorizada a Kagome, su amiga... ¿acaso había precedido que esto iba a pasar?. Kagome sin embargo se veía bastante pensativa. Sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, no todo estaba bien. A su mente se vino la limosina que había visto antes. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Su mente comenzó a sacar miles de conclusiones aceleradas. Pero lo único de lo que estaba segura es que detrás de la desaparición de la cantante Kikyo, había algo siniestro, algo oscuro, algo que ni la misma cantante, ni la misma Kikyo... sabía.

Continuará...

**N/A:** Hola bueno, como verán Kagome se llevó una gran desilusión con el concierto que iba a ver. ¿Y qué me dicen de Sango?, Pagó un montón por nada¡qué terrible que eso te pase! ¬¬. Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado. Después verán todo lo que ira sucediendo a partir de este día. Por cierto, esperen me dejen reviews, es mi fuente de inspiración. Les agradezco mucho a todos los que lo leyeron y me dejaron sus comentarios¡saben que me animan! Espero sigan leyendo y prometo que ya mismo empiezo el tercer capítulo y hago el segundo de "El Salvador". Es difícil escribir dos fics a la vez, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede nn

¡Gracias!

¡Besos!

_**Kagome-**_


	3. La propuesta de un desconocido

**Capítulo 3: "La propuesta de un desconocido"**

Las quejas se hacían cada vez más audibles, la gente estaba totalmente furiosa y descontrolada. Pero, tenían una buena razón¿o no?. Sango tomó de la mano a Kagome y se acercó hasta su oído. Kagome la observó con preocupación, de seguro estaba asustada. ¿Por qué la cantante había desaparecido?, Había algo que no le cerraba completamente, algo no andaba bien del todo. Aunque aparentemente, ella era la única que estaba interesada en la misteriosa desaparición, porque la mayoría de la gente quería el concierto por el que tanto dinero habían pagado.

- Kagome será mejor que nos vayamos de este lugar, no me gusta nada como se están poniendo las cosas- Susurró Sango junto a su oído mientras que miraba a Miroku con miedo.

- Creo que Sango tiene razón, lo mejor será que salgamos rápidamente de aquí- Concordó Miroku asintiendo con la cabeza.

Kagome negó con rapidez y los observó a ambos con suma atención. No, irse ahora no era lo más conveniente, podrían pensar que ellos tenían algo que ver con todo esto, lo mejor era quedarse y hacer lo que hicieran los demás, por más que ella misma estuviera asustada. Sango la miró suplicante¿qué pasaba con Kagome¿Qué no se daba cuenta que las cosas se estaban poniendo riesgosas?. No, aparentemente no, estaba en la luna desde que habían llegado.

- Lo mejor será que nos quedemos para ver que pasa, además no es conveniente, podrían pensar que tenemos algo que ver... tranquila Sango, nada pasará, te lo prometo- Comentó mientras que tomaba fuertemente su mano.

- Ahora que lo pienso, Kagome podría tener razón, mejor quedémonos tranquilos, de esa forma todo pasará más rápido- Dijo esta vez el joven de ojos azules mientras que trataba de darle ánimos a Sango.

Kagome intentó sonreírle a ambos, pero dentro de su mente había una sensación extraña. En esos momentos el mundo parecía haberse congelado para ella. Levantó la vista hacia el hombre que se encontraba parado frente al micrófono. Estaba hablando con el que había venido a dar la noticia. Los dos parecían demasiado nerviosos y asustados. Kagome podía comprender esa reacción, después de todo, eran ellos quienes se estaban enfrentando al público furioso. Finalmente el hombre que estaba frente al micrófono minutos antes, se dio media vuelta y miró a la gente que poco a poco se fue haciendo silencio hasta que se pudiera escuchar claramente al hombre. Este carraspeó un poco antes de hablar. ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba hablar a él?.

- Señores, debido al problema que hubo, les pediremos por favor, que se retiren y se acerquen a las distintas ventanillas correspondientes en donde compraron las entradas, ahí se les tomara los nombres, dni, teléfono particular y móvil y la dirección de sus hogares. Van a devolverles el dinero y cuando el problema sea solucionado se les comunicará para una función solamente para las personas que están aquí presentes sin costo alguno. Muchisimas gracias y disculpen las molestias- Dijo el hombre retirándose rápidamente del escenario.

La gente comentaba furiosa y algo turbada por lo que habían escuchado. Sango se quejaba al lado de Miroku que la escuchaba atentamente. Los tres salieron del lugar mirando a su alrededor. Sango se comunicó con su padre y le comentó rápidamente la situación. Estuvo ocupada hablando unos cuantos minutos, cuando finalmente colgó su teléfono celular y miró a sus amigos. Kagome se acercó más a ella y Miroku la imitó, ambos esperando una respuesta de la joven.

- ¿Qué sucedió Sango?- Preguntó Kagome mientras que miraba a Miroku que estaba mirando fijamente a Sango- Sango, por favor dinos- Volvió a insistir mientras que miraba a su alrededor.

- Escuchen, tenemos que ir a la ventanilla 2 y Kagome, como es temprano, te llevaré a tu casa¿te parece?, Así tu mamá no se preocupará si ve esto en las noticias- Respondió caminando hasta la ventanilla que le había indicado su padre minutos antes.

- Si, me parece bien después de todo es temprano, pueden quedarse a tomar algo en casa cuando lleguemos, si pueden... - Comentó Kagome mirando a Miroku y a Sango.

- No creo Kagome, mi padre está muy enojado como para dejarme... no la cayó del todo bien lo que pasó hoy en el concierto... perdóname amiga, pero te prometo que uno de estos días iré a tu casa y pasaré la noche¿te parece?- Sango la miró conciliatoriamente. Kagome asintió con la cabeza y Sango le sonrió ampliamente- gracias amiga-

- Por nada, la próxima Miroku y tú vendrán a pasar la tarde y luego te quedarás a dormir Sango¿les parece?- Dijo apoyando una mano en los hombros de ambos. Los dos asintieron y caminaron hasta la ventanilla.

Kagome ladeó el rostro observando nuevamente a la gente que se amontonaba en las ventanillas desesperadas, algunas para recuperar el dinero pérdido, otras para quejarse por lo sucedido. De pronto un tumulto de gente se formó en la salida del teatro, había varios paparazzis y muchos flashes de fotos se dejaron ver. Aparentemente estaban rodeando a una persona importante. La persona se dirigió rodeada de varios guardaespaldas hasta llegar a una limosina. Kagome abrió sus ojos enormemente al ver de que se trataba. Era la misma limosina que había visto antes de llegar al lugar. También supo reconocer al hombre que viajaba en su interior, tenía los mismo cabellos largos y oscuros. Aquel hombre dirigió de repente una mirada fugaz hacia ella. No supo por qué pero su corazón se había paralizado. ¿Quién era esa joven?... ¿Acaso no se trataba de?... ¡No!, No era ella. Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas un momento.

- Kagome, es hora de irnos, ya está todo y ahí está mi papá- Comentó Sango agarrando de un brazo a la chica y haciéndola subir al auto junto con Miroku.

El hombre se metió rápidamente dentro de su auto y esperó a que el auto en donde iba Kagome arrancara y se alejara un poco. Luego miró al conductor y se acercó hasta quedar a su misma altura. El chofer lo miró confundido, jamás había visto una expresión así en su jefe.

- Siga a ese auto por favor, pero tiene que ser bastante disimulado- Ordenó con una voz suave pero firme.

- Como usted diga señor- Contestó y puso el auto en marcha siguiendo al que le había sido indicado.

Kagome se mantenía recostada en el asiento pensando en lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué de repente sintió una energía extraña cuando se cruzó con aquel hombre¿Qué es lo que había en él?. Sacudió la cabeza levemente sacando esas tontas ideas de su mente. Sango tenía razón, a veces parecía extraña. Pero le era inevitable pensar en todo aquello. Era algo sumamente extraño, demasiado extraño, no podía culparla por eso. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la mano de Sango la tocó débilmente. Ella ladeó el rostro confundida, pero era Sango quien la miraba de esa manera. Kagome se sorprendió un poco por la manera en la que Sango la miraba, pero luego comprendió porqué. ¡Había llegado a su casa y ni cuenta se había dado!

- Kagome¿estás segura que te encuentras bien?, Desde que llegamos a ese concierto que estás así y sinceramente amiga, me estás asustando... - Comentó la chica mirándola preocupada.

- Descuida Sango, es que estoy un poco cansada por todo lo que pasó hoy... es todo, nada más- Respondió sin más dándole un beso en la mejilla y bajando del auto.

Sango la observó subir las escaleras del templo y luego suspiró levemente. Miroku dirigió una mirada de preocupación y Sango movió la cabeza a ambos lados. El joven posó una mano sobre la de la chica y ella lo miró apenas, hablando casi en susurro.

- Siempre pensé que Kagome era una chica diferente ¿sabes?, Desde que supe que vivía en un templo me di cuenta que algo en ella era completamente distinto, y hoy me ha demostrado que no estoy equivocada, aunque a veces, me preocupa demasiado... - Confesó mientras que observaba el suelo y sentía que el auto arrancaba retomando viaje.

- Descuida Sango, estoy seguro que Kagome sabe quién es, además, no debes preocuparte por cosas que son normales en ella, y me alegra saber que a pesar de que sabías quien era ella la tomaste como amiga, eso habla muy bien de vos¿sabías?- Dijo él joven de ojos azules mirándola fervientemente.

Sango le dedicó una media sonrisa y aferró su mano aún más fuerte a la de él. Miroku sonrió débilmente y se acercó más a ella. Vaya que Sango podía hacerlo salir de razón, por eso, desde el primer día que la vio, supo que ella sería para él.

- Gracias Miroku- Murmuró la joven.

&&&&&&&&&

La limosina se detuvo justo cuando el auto de Sango había doblado por la esquina. El hombre bajó del vehículo mirando el lugar por donde había subido la chica. Un templo, vaya, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Cerró la puerta y subió lentamente uno a uno los largos escalones. Para su sorpresa vio a la chica sentada en un pequeño banco de piedra no muy lejos de ahí. El hombre decidió esconderse detrás de los árboles, lo mejor era que no lo viera¿quién sabe?, Tal vez se asustaba y perdía toda oportunidad de hablar con ella. Se detuvo un momento a pensar, pensó que la estaba siguiendo por su parecido con la otra, pero... ahora se daba cuenta que era otra la curiosidad, era como si quisiera saber más de ella, pero... jamás le había pasado eso con nadie¿por qué le pasaba con esa jovencita?. Siguió camino hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de ahí. Estaba decidido, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

&&&&&&&&&

Kagome se encontraba sentada en el banco pensando en todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento. Además, aquel joven, el que había visto a la salida del concierto¿por qué la había mirado así?... ¿Acaso la conocía?. No, no podía ser, ella jamás lo había visto. Era el mismo joven que estaba en limosina cuando se dirigían al concierto. Aunque no tenía nada que ver con ella. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y la apretó fuertemente. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con ella¿Por qué se sentía así¡No!, Definitivamente no le gustaba como se estaba sintiendo. En esos momentos se odiaba por haber aceptado en ir a ese tonto concierto... todo por su tonta culpa.

- ¡Arg! Kagome, eres una tonta... - Musitó para sí misma.

De pronto una mano la tomó por detrás tapándole la boca y obligándola a levantarse. Kagome se resistió, pero el agarre era muchisimo más fuerte, demasiado. Cerró sus ojos asustada hasta la persona que la tenía detuvo el paso. Kagome abrió los ojos y descubrió donde estaban. Conocía muy bien ese árbol. Era el árbol sagrado, pero... ¿qué hacía ahí?. La manó que se mantenía aferrada a ella se soltó y de inmediato Kagome volteó el rostro para ver quien era. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. ¡No podía ser cierto!. Pero si, aquel cabello largo color negro, era el mismo hombre que había visto en el concierto.

- Shhh, no hagas ruido, no voy a hacerte daño- Murmuró el joven. Los pies de Kagome se mantenían pegados al suelo. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía salir huyendo de ahí. Lo observó de arriba a abajo con el ceño fruncido. El hombre se acercó a ella, pero Kagome retrocedió un paso. El joven levantó ambas cejas y la miró sorprendido. Kagome seguía en señal de desconfianza, no era el momento ni la hora como para recibir ese tipo de visitas- te dije que no te iba a hacer daño- Dijo nuevamente el joven cruzándose de brazos.

- No confío en extraños- Respondió rápidamente ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Si no confiaras en extraños en estos momentos te podrías haber ido¿no crees?- Comentó el joven burlón. Kagome se mordió el labio. ¡Rayos!, Él tenía razón, pero... no podía irse, algo se lo impedía- escucha, sé que no soy nadie para ti, un completo extraño en todo caso, pero necesito tu ayuda. Voy a presentarme, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho... yo soy el compositor y manager de la famosa cantante Kikyo, deberás conocerla, hoy fuiste a su concierto- Acotó rápidamente. Kagome lo miró un poco confundida- como sabrás, Kikyo fue secuestrada, no sabemos dónde puede estar, por eso necesito que me ayudes-

- ¿Ayudarte?... ¿en qué podría ayudarte yo?... tan solo voy a cuarto de secundaria-

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido. ¿Con qué solo iba a cuarto de secundaria?. Para ir a la secundaria estaba en muy buena forma, pensó. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente espantando esas ideas de su cabeza y la miró nuevamente.

- ¿Con qué... cuarto de secundaria?- Preguntó. Kagome asintió e Inuyasha volvió a hablar- bueno, eso no va al caso, lo que importa, es que te pareces a Kikyo, demasiado parecida diría yo... -

- ¡¿Yo¿Parecida a Kikyo?... ¡usted está loco!- Rió Kagome.

- No, es en serio, eres demasiado parecida, por eso, quería proponerte algo... - Kagome lo miró atentamente mientras que Inuyasha se pasaba una mano por su largo cabello- escucha, voy a proponerte que te hagas pasar por Kikyo, por lo menos hasta que la encontremos... después, tu vida volverá a ser normal, claro, se te pagaría todo ese tiempo lo que correspondería-

Kagome abrió sus ojos castaños a más no poder. ¡¿Ella¡¿Haciéndose pasar por la cantante más famosa del momento?!. Miró a Inuyasha confundida y con algo de miedo, no, estaba loco si pensaba que ella iba a aceptar. Además, aunque fuera parecida, jamás lo lograría, ella nunca podría mantener una mentira así en pie. No, no podría.

- Disculpe, pero, yo jamás podría... no... jamás... no tengo lo necesario para mantener una mentira así... soy muy torpe- Comentó avergonzada bajando su cabeza.

Inuyasha se sorprendió un poco. ¡Vaya! Jamás había conocido a una chica así. Cualquier otra lo hubiera aceptado, aún si no fuera tan parecida. Sonrió a medias, vaya que esa jovencita era extraña, muy misteriosa. Metió una mano en su bolsillo y le extendió una pequeña tarjetita. Kagome la miró sin comprender y luego elevó la vista hacia Inuyasha.

- Aquí tienes, es mi tarjeta, piénsalo, si te decides llámame¿sí?... -

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y recibió la pequeña tarjeta. Inuyasha la miró por última vez y luego se dio la vuelta para salir de ese templo. Kagome lo observó irse y guardó la tarjeta en su bolsillo. Todo esto le resultaba imposible. No podía creerlo. Era como si estuviera soñando. Se pellizcó levemente el brazo y se dio cuenta que todo era verdad. Corrió hasta las escalinatas del templo y antes de que Inuyasha subiera al vehículo ella le gritó.

- Por cierto, mi nombre es Kagome... Kagome Higurashi-

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y la miró, sorprendido al principio y luego le sonrió. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. ¡Vaya!, Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. Inuyasha asintió levemente y luego la miró.

- Bien Kagome... cuando te decidas llámame y no le digas de esto a nadie, por favor- Inuyasha subió a su limosina y miró por la ventanilla como ella se marchaba. El vehículo se puso en marcha en dirección a su casa. ¿Quién iba a pensar que esa jovencita podría ser su salvación?... ¡qué ironía!. Se recostó en su asiento y observó el techo de su auto. Cerró sus ojos fervientemente y la imagen de aquella niña volvió fugazmente a su mente- Kagome... – Susurró-... hermoso nombre-

Continuará...

**N/A:** Bueno, la verdad, estoy terriblemente agotada de tanto escribir, esta vez si que dejé para mucho, jajaja Bueno amigas espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, lo escribí con mucha dedicación, aunque no lo crean es un trabajo muy difícil ponerse en la piel de todos los personajes. ¡¡Si lo sabremos los escritores de fics!! nn pero si nos gusta vale la pena... Espero sus reviews y pronto escribiré el cap 4, ahora un descanso merecido... Gracias por leer!!!!

Besos!

_**Kagome-**_


	4. Aceptando la propuesta

**Capítulo 4: "Aceptando la propuesta"**

- ¡¿En que rayos estabas pensado amiga¡Es una oportunidad única en todo el mundo¡Jamás volverá a presentarse en tu vida¿Por qué lo das cuenta?-

Kagome se pasó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja mientras que sentía que sus mejillas se encendían levemente. Abrió su mochila y buscó con torpeza en su interior. Su mente tenía miles de ideas dando vueltas y lograba concentrarse totalmente, cosa que reprochaba porque tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer. Sango la observó y suspiró suavemente moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados. Su amiga estaba totalmente loca, simplemente no podía haber rechazado semejante propuesta sin haberlo pensado primero. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?. Aún no podía creer que haya a Kagome.

- Sango, no me reproches... estaba asustada, no sabía que hacer. Además ¿por qué debería hacer esto?, No tengo ninguna obligación¿o sí?- Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos mirando como su amiga se sentaba- él no puede obligarme a nada-

- Kagome, amiga, piénsalo un poco por favor. Podrías por un día o más ser alguien que, por así decir, es la estrella más famosa del momento- Comentó ella sentándose con calma intentando que su amiga reaccionara de una vez y viera lo fantástica que era la propuesta.

- Escúchame Sango, supuestamente él me dijo que no le contara a nadie¿puedo confiar a que esto no saldrá de nosotras?- Suplicó juntando sus manos y mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Ni siquiera a Miroku se lo contarás?- Preguntó la chica levantando una ceja- esta bien que es un poco tonto, pero no tanto como no darse cuenta de lo que está pasando¿no lo crees?-

- Solo a Miroku, a nadie más... - Afirmó derrotada Kagome ladeando el rostro y viendo como el profesor de química entraba y con un rápido saludo comenzaba a anotar fórmulas en el pizarrón. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando con su vida?. Primero el concierto, luego la extraña desaparición de la cantante... ¡Es cierto¡La cantante!. Jamás le había pasado nada parecido con ningún artista, pero aquella cantante, Kikyo, tenía algo que la hacía sentirse... ¿bien?. Soltó un lastimoso suspiro y giró el rostro mirando hacia la ventana, escapándose de todas aquellas horribles fórmulas. Además aquel representante... ¿Cual era su nombre?... ¡Inuyasha!, Inuyasha Taisho si mal no recordaba. ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer?. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas nuevamente, y sus pensamientos volvieron a mezclarse causando un terrible dolor. Espantó esas ideas de su mente y volvió la vista al frente sorprendiéndose de todo lo que le faltaba por copiar.

&&&&&&&&&

La tarde estaba muy agradable y se sentía en completa libertad. Caminó hasta el interior del pequeño bosquecillo que había detrás de su casa y se sentó al pie de aquel enorme árbol del centro. Extrañamente cada vez que estaba cerca se sentía una fuerza que en verdad no entendía, era tan... reconfortante. Sonrió a medias y apoyó su espalda en el tronco cerrando sus ojos.

_**Te extraño.**_

_**Extraño tu sonrisa,**_

_**Y en silencio derramo una lágrima;**_

_**Cada una en un tiempo.**_

Tan solo unas palabras se escaparon de sus labios, era como una dulce melodía. Se sentía bien. ¡Vaya¿Quién lo habría dicho?. ¡¿Ella¡¿Cantando?!. El suave viento movió algunas hojas y varios pétalos de flores comenzaron a danzar siguiendo pistas imaginarias. Una hermosa foto.

_**Y sé que aunque ahora somos diferentes,**_

_**Todavía estás de alguna manera.**_

_**Mi corazón no permite que te vayas,**_

_**Porque necesito que lo sepas.**_

¿Por qué se sentía así?. Había algo en su interior que no andaba del todo bien, como si hubiera algo que quisiera dejar salir desde hace mucho y recién ahora estaba liberando. Aunque no entendía por qué todo eso estaba pasando precisamente ahora¿por qué?. No lo entendía totalmente, pero estaba segura que debía haber una explicación para todo eso.

_**Te extraño**_

_**Sha la la la**_

_**Te extraño**_

Unos aplausos leves se dejaron oír a sus espaldas. Kagome se sobresaltó. ¿Acaso alguien la había estado escuchando?. Ladeó el rostro y se encontró con que tan solo a unos pasos de ella estaba el joven que había estado ahí la noche anterior. Era manager de Kikyo, Inuyasha. Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente y se levantó con rapidez. Él estaba vestido con un jean y una remera un tanto elegante, sus cabellos sueltos como la primera vez y llevaba anteojos oscuros.

- Cantas muy bien, con más razones ahora te pido que me ayudes-

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Preguntó ella nerviosamente al ver que él tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. En ese mismo momento se odiaba a ella misma por haber tenido que dar un mini concierto sin saberlo.

Que pregunta, ni él mismo sabía que hacía en ese lugar. Es más, no había podido dormir por el solo hecho de saber si ella había aceptado o no su propuesta. Jamás le había pasado algo semejante con una chica¿por qué con ella las cosas eran distintas?. Desde que la vio no pudo sacársela de la cabeza, y no por el hecho de que se pareciera a Kikyo, no, había algo más en ella que la hacía especial.

- Escucha, solo vine a ver si habías aceptado o no lo que te propuse, tan solo eso- Musitó con algo de tristeza. La miró fervientemente a detrás de los vidrios de los vidrios oscuros de sus lentes. Kagome negó apenas y lo observó con una media sonrisa. Inuyasha entonces bajó su cabeza- entonces no lo harás¿cierto?-

- No, no quise decir eso, me refiero a que aún no he decidido, no estoy completamente segura- Comentó tratando de aclarar las cosas. ¿Por qué ese hombre la hacía dudar tanto?. Su mente le decía que era una absoluta locura lo que estaba haciendo, que no debía aceptar, pero su corazón le decía otra cosa, además cuando estaba cerca de aquel joven su alma se tranquilizaba y podía sentir hasta una enorme calidez dentro suyo.

Inuyasha se sacó los lentes oscuros y Kagome se sorprendió al ver el verdadero color de sus ojos. Eran dorados, dorados como el mismo fuego. Los observó con detenimiento y pudo descubrir por medio de ellos que no había ni una sola palabra engañosa en todo lo que él le decía. Sacudió su cabeza levemente y luego le dedicó una media sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes?- Dijo atrayendo la atención de Inuyasha- creo que... después de todo, aceptaré lo que me propones... solo dime que tengo que hacer y te prometo que haré lo que esté a mi alcance- Afirmó pasando un mechón detrás de su oreja un tanto nerviosa sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas.

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente y agradeció a Kami por haber encontrado a una joven de tan buenos sentimientos. Ella sí que podría sacarla de ese terrible embrollo¡qué suerte que había tenido!. La observó deleitado ante la sinceridad de la chica, ya que, demostraba sus sentimientos de una manera muy particular. Jamás en su vida había visto a una mujer sonrojarse.

- Descuida, te aseguro que nadie notará la diferencia y voy a convertirte realmente en una verdadera super estrella, eso sí, puedes decirle a tu madre, no quiero tener problemas por eso, si quieres me presento ahora mismo- Comentó divertido causando una sonrisa en la joven. Ella asintió levemente y lo condujo hasta el interior de la casa. De ahora en adelante, el destino de esa joven dependía pura y absolutamente de las decisiones que él tomara y tendría que ser cuidadoso si su objetivo era no despertar sospechas, por ahora el problema mayor era convencer a la madre, luego encontrar una excusa para la desaparición de la cantante pop, ese sí sería un problema, incluso más grande que convencer a la madre de la chica.

Continuará...

**N/A:**Uf! Con tanto calor ya no se puede uno concentrar como se debería, pero bueno. Aquí les dejo el cap 4. Perdón si es muy corto, pero es imposible poder concentrase, más cuando uno tiene cosas que hacer en la casa y hay un batallón de mosquitos dando vueltas con intenciones de picarte uu Se hace lo que se puede. La canción que canta Kagome se llama "I miss you" y es de Hannah Montana, una de mis cantantes favoritas. Espero les haya gustado, voy a intentar escribir el 5to. Bueno me voy despidiendo y muchisímas gracias por lo reviews, en especial a Kagome-Higurashi13 y a Willnira!!!! Gracias en verdad!

Besos!

Gracias!

_**Kagome-**_


	5. El comienzo de una aventura

**Capítulo 5: "El comienzo de una aventura"**

Como puedo abrió la puerta que se encontraba delante. Su mano temblaba horriblemente, tenía demasiado miedo. Como si fuera una corazonada observó de reojo a la persona que estaba a sus espaldas. El joven la miraba expectante, esperando a que ella abriera la puerta de una buena vez. Tragó con fuerza y volvió la mirada hacia la perilla. Claramente podía sentir aquella dorada mirada sobre ella, y por alguna extraña razón eso la estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo normal. ¿Por qué ese extraño joven lograba ponerla así de nerviosa?. No podía evitarlo, cuando él estaba cerca un montó de sensaciones se agolpaban fuertemente en su pecho, y hasta sentía que de vez en cuando le costaba respirar, aunque no lo entendía muy bien. Definitivamente iba a tener que hablarlo con Sango, de seguro su amiga conocía la respuesta a esos extraños sentimientos. Giró la manija con fuerza y la puerta se abrió después de tan tensos segundos. Ella ladeó el rostro con una sonrisa forzada y miró al joven que la observaba esperando la indicación para poder acceder a la casa de ella.

- Ah, perdón, puedes pasar... – Comentó con la voz algo temblorosa. Era tan torpe. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?. ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella?. Pero... ¿acaso debía importarle lo que pensara?. Definitivamente algo le decía que si le importaba. Sacudió su cabeza suavemente para espantar aquellas ideas y de pronto sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban débilmente.

- Gracias- Respondió rápidamente él y le sonrió a medias al ver que ella estaba tan nerviosa. Vaya, que jovencita tan extraña. Miró todo a su alrededor, al parecer no era una familia de muchos lujosa como él acostumbraba. Tal vez por eso ella era así, tan... espontanea y un poco tímida.

- Kagome, hija¿eres tú?-

- Sígueme por favor- Kagome caminó a paso decidido hasta la cocina y de pronto se encontró con los ojos de su madre que la observaban detenidamente- mamá, quiero que conozcas a alguien y que escuches lo que va a proponernos- Dijo seriamente- pase por favor-

- Buenas tardes- El joven ingresó a la pequeña cocina bajo la vista de la madre de Kagome que levantó una ceja extrañada ante el porte del hombre- ¿cómo le va señora?- Preguntó extendiendo su mano a la cual la mujer respondió rápidamente.

- Buenas tardes- Saludó mientras que lo miraba un tanto confundida.

- Voy a presentarme, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho... no sé si usted conocerá a la cantante pop del momento, Kikyo- Comentó. La madre asintió y entonces el prosiguió con una amplia sonrisa- bien, es un buen comienzo- Dio una vista a Kagome que mantenía la cabeza baja- yo soy el manager y compositor de las canciones de Kikyo, no sé si usted estará enterada de que Kikyo ha desaparecido misteriosamente-

- Oh, que horror, lo lamento mucho-

- Si, nosotros también, imagínese, nuestra mayor estrella desaparecida, pero eso no va al caso, yo venía aquí para comentarle algo... acerca de su hija-

La madre frunció el ceño y luego miró a Kagome que todavía estaba con sus ojos fijos en el suelo, con las mejillas más que teñidas de rojo. Luego observó al hombre que aún mantenía una sonrisa y la vista fija en ella. Ella se sentó y le indicó a Inuyasha que hiciera lo mismo. El chico se sentó, pensando que eso era un muy buen comienzo, la madre estaba interesada en escucharlo... eso debería ser bueno¿no?.

- Kagome¿por qué no vas arriba y dejas que el joven y yo hablemos tranquilos?- Ordenó la madre. Kagome al instante asintió con la cabeza y subió a su cuarto rápidamente- bien, cuénteme de que se trata todo esto-

Kagome se lanzó pesadamente sobre su cama con la mirada pérdida. ¿Qué le respondería su madre¿La dejaría hacerlo?. De pronto se vio a ella misma cantando sobre un escenario, firmando autógrafos, con ropa brillante, paparazzis por todos lados sacándole fotos, ella en las tapas de las revistas. Vaya vida, sería un experiencia única. Después de todo Sango tenía razón, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa, además, ella estaría segura, después de todo él dijo que le enseñaría todo lo que debía saber. Eso significaba que ¿la iba a proteger?. Un leve sonrojo cubrió su rostro y se tapó la cara con las manos. Ella era terriblemente tímida¿cómo iba a hacerlo?... no tenía el valor suficiente para parase arriba de un escenario. No, definitivamente no lo tenía. Una curiosidad enorme surgió dentro de su corazón al querer saber que estaba pasando ahí abajo. Un momento, se paró sobresaltada y decidida, ellos estaban hablando de su futuro, de su vida. ¿Por qué no podía estar si era de ella de quien se estaba hablando?. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y justo cuando iba a entrar a la cocina se chocó de frente con Inuyasha. Levantó la vista asustada y pudo ver a través de sus ojos dorados que una profunda desilusión lo estaba consumiendo. De inmediato supo que era lo que estaba pasando. Frunció el ceño y lo miró furiosa.

- Le dijo que no... ¿no es cierto?- Preguntó contrariada.

- Sí, lo lamento pequeña, me hubiera gustado que lo hicieras en verdad, pero déjalo así¿si?, nos veremos en alguna ocasión- Comentó derrotado con la vista baja.

- ¡No! Usted no se irá a ningún lado, quédese aquí, no permitiré que me diga que es lo que tengo que hacer, no se vaya, se lo suplico- Dijo mientras que lo agarraba suavemente del antebrazo aferrándose a su remera. Él la observó sorprendido, y su piel reaccionó extrañamente al contacto con la suave piel de los dedos de ella.

- De acuerdo, te esperare... afuera... ¿te parece?- Ella asintió levemente y retiró la mano que tenía sujeta a él e Inuyasha le dio una media sonrisa saliendo de la casa con la ilusión de que ella convenciera a la mujer.

&&&&&&&&&

Las horas pasaban y aún no salía de la casa. Se sentó impaciente en el banquito, con sus ojos dorados fijos en el suelo. Vaya, de haber sido otra la situación ya hubiera reaccionado, pero por alguna extraña razón estar en aquella casa lo llenaba de paz, era como un especie de poder que lo dejaba en completa calma. Su mente se comenzó a llenar de distintas preguntas cuando por primera vez se puso a pensar, que sería lo que le había pasado a Kikyo. Definitivamente ella no se había ido por su cuenta, sabía muy bien que ella amaba la profesión que estaba ejerciendo. Pero entonces... ¿qué explicación podía haber a tanto misterio?. Un leve sonido lo hizo levantar la vista y la vio venir hasta sentarse a su lado. La miró expectante para ver que había pasado. Notó que sus ojos estaban un poco rojos¿acaso había estado llorando?. Ella ladeó el rostro con una sonrisa y él intentó devolvérsela.

- ¿Qué sucedió pequeña?- Preguntó impaciente.

- Ella... me dijo que si- Musitó con voz leve mientras que le sonreía ampliamente.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido y se paró de un salto. Kagome lo observó confundida y un poco extrañada. Él la observó fervientemente con sus ojos dorados y ella pudo notar una enorme felicidad, lo que la hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

- Vaya, eso es una gran noticia Kagome- Dijo Inuyasha mientras que se paseaba de un lado a otro. Kagome abrió sus ojos enormemente al escuchar su nombre proveniente de los labios de él. Sonrió un poco y él la miró aún más feliz. Ella se paró y se acercó a medias hasta donde estaba el joven- oye, es una excelente noticia, escucha, mañana voy a pasar a buscarte¿te parece?. Después de eso, nos iremos directamente a la casa de Kikyo, vivirás ahí por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que ella regrese y luego ya veremos-

Kagome asintió feliz mientras que se secaba disimuladamente algún rastro de lágrima que pudiera haber en sus ojos. No quería que nadie la viera así, y menos él, después de todo, aún era mitad extraño.

- ¿Y mañana?... yo debo ir a la escuela- Comentó temerosa mientras que lo observaba confundida,

- Descuida, diremos que estás enferma, es todo... ¿si?, nadie debe enterarse de esto, solo personas de confianza¿tienes alguna amiga en la escuela que sepas que va a guardar bien el secreto?- Preguntó con rapidez intentando que la chica entendiera bien todo lo que le decía.

- Sí, tengo dos amigos, de hecho ellos me animaron para que aceptara la propuesta- Dijo con voz temblorosa ante la energía de Inuyasha.

- Pues bien, entonces podemos confiar en ellos, diles que ante cualquier cosa te den una mano, a cambio de eso les daremos entradas para todos los conciertos¿te parece bien?-

- Claro, si, esta bien, Sango se pondrá muy contenta en verdad, y también Miroku- Respondió mientras que lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Verlo tan apurado era como ver a un niño pequeño.

- Pues bien, así será entonces-

Inuyasha detuvo su caminar y la miró con una sonrisa. Al instante ella se sonrojó. Se acercó un poco a ella y le extendió un pequeño pañuelo. Kagome lo observó sorprendida y un poco nerviosa. Agarró el pequeño pañuelo que le extendía e Inuyasha le sonrió más ampliamente.

- Creo que lo necesitas- Comentó al mirarla.

Kagome abrió los ojos asustada, entonces¿se había dado cuenta que estuvo llorando?. Inuyasha se puso las manos en los bolsillos y la miró divertido, esa chica estaba llena de reacciones nuevas. Siempre lo sorprendía, cosa que era muy difícil en una mujer.

- Gracias- Dijo rápidamente.

- Bueno, debo irme, te esperare aquí por la mañana, a las 9 ¿de acuerdo?- Preguntó mientras que esperaba que ella le dijera algo.

Kagome lo miró con una amplia sonrisa y él se sorprendió que ahora estuviera tan contenta. Ella se sentía feliz, una aventura, algo que jamás se le había presentado, algo que le ponía un poco de diversión a su vida tan normal y aburrida,

- Por supuesto, mañana a las nueve- Afirmó ella.

Inuyasha sonrió una vez más y caminó hasta donde estaba su auto. Antes de irse volteó y la vio todavía ahí, mirándolo con atención. Levantó la mano saludándola y ella le respondió de la misma manera. Finalmente se metió en el interior del auto y girando la llave lo hizo arrancar. Kagome lo siguió con la vista hasta que él dobló la esquina y lo perdió de vista. Se sentó pesadamente en el pequeño banco que minutos antes habían ocupado los dos. Sonrió y miró el pequeño pañuelo que aún mantenía en sus manos. Parecía ser una persona amable y con buenas intenciones. Lo acercó hasta su cara y aspiró el particular perfume varonil. Pero cielos¿qué le estaba pasando?. Cerró los ojos y suspiró levemente, fuera lo que fuera, era sumamente hermoso, la hacía sentir bien, con un calor agradable en su cuerpo, como si la vida de repente tomara color. ¿Qué sería todo eso que estaba sintiendo?. Abrió sus ojos y una pequeña flor cayó en su regazo. Que tonta había sido al pensar que él era un extraño. Su corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y hasta lo sintió golpear duramente en su pecho. Por alguna razón, Inuyasha había dejado de ser un extraño, pero lo que no entendía era que desde que lo conoció, aunque hubiera dicho o pensado, él jamás lo había sido, por el contrario su alma le decía que lo conocía y demasiado, tanto que hasta podía ver a través de sus ojos, como si ese fuera el reflejo del alma del chico.

- Una nueva vida... – Murmuró con nostalgia- espero que sea lo correcto... -

Es cierto, había convencido a su madre, pero había tenido que decir lo que nunca pensó que diría. Su corazón le decía que eso es lo que hubiera querido su padre, a pesar de que él ya no estaba con ellos, sentía que de alguna manera fue él quien le había puesto todo eso en su camino. Fue su padre quien le enseñó que debía seguir a su corazón, hacer lo que este le dictaba, y en ese momento su corazón le había dicho que no dejara ir a Inuyasha. Al escuchar aquellas palabras su madre la abrazó y ambas lloraron. Ella le dijo que si eso era lo que quería, que no iba a impedirle que lo hiciera. Una suave brisa se levantó y sus cabellos danzaron graciosamente. La flor que tenía sobre su regazo se fue volando así como había caído.

- Muchas gracias... papá-

Continuará...

**N/A:** Uf! Terminé después de tanto esfuerzo. Ahora necesito un descanso. Para lo peor, parece ser que todo se pone en mi contra para continuar el fic. El otro día la comida me dejó destrozada y al día siguiente un dolor de cabeza que ni imaginan... uu Pero bueno, aquí estoy!! Renovada!!! Bueno amigas, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Y gracias por los reviews que dejan, me animan mucho!! Sepan que sin ustedes no sería posible, así que la mitad de inspiración que hay en mí es gracias a que dejan sus comentarios!!! Agradezco su apoyo, de verdad!!! Espero que sigan escribiendo! Nos vemos en el próximo cap!!!! Suerte en todo! ;)

Gracias!!!

Besos!!!

**_Kagome-_**


	6. Confiando

**Capítulo 6: "Confiando"**

La mañana se presentó cálida y bastante agradable. Pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana cada vez que las cortinas se movían a causa del viento. El leve sonido del colgante que estaba en ella, hizo que abriera los ojos, pestañeando repetidas veces para recuperar la vista por completo. Su vista se dirigió al pequeño reloj que yacía en la mesita de noche. Eran las 7 am. Apartó las colchas que la cubrían y de inmediato estiró sus pequeños brazos. Se levantó agotada y caminó hasta las ventanas y descorrió las cortinas con rapidez. Sin preocupaciones abrió su armario y tomó lo más casual y apropiado que encontrara. Se cambió de ropas y fue hasta el baño. Finalmente bajó a desayunar. Su madre la recibió con una sonrisa y le extendió el plato con el desayuno.

- Hoy es el gran día¿no?- Preguntó esta mientras que se sentaba delante de ella y la miraba con atención.

- Um- Respondió moviendo la cabeza en forma de afirmación y dando un pequeño mordisco al pan tostado con mermelada. Bebió la leche rápidamente y luego la miró- a las nueve vendrá por mí- Comentó.

- Entonces será mejor que te prepares Kagome, porque ya son las ocho-

Kagome miró el reloj espantada y se levantó de un salto. ¿Cómo podía haber perdido tanto tiempo si para ella solo fueron unos minutos?, Corrió escaleras arriba y buscó su mochila. Metió en ella todo lo que le pudiera ser necesario, ya que, no conocía la casa de la cantante. Cepillo, Secador, un poco de ropa, perfume, algunos cuadernos y su cartuchera, apuntes, fotos de su familia y otras tantas cosas. Luego de unos minutos la cerró triunfante y se colgó aquella perla que su padre le había regalado hace tanto tiempo, deseando de alguna manera que le transmitiera fuerzas, Observó el reloj y notó que ya eran las 8:30. Exhaló un suspiró de cansancio y se sentó en su cama. Su vida ahora giraba de una manera muy loca¿quién pensaría que ella sería el reemplazo de la famosa cantante Kikyo?. Llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro y lo ocultó de pura vergüenza, estaba asustada y no sabía que hacer. Jamás pensó algo así ni en el más loco de sus sueños. Se acostó y cerró sus ojos por un momento.

&&&&&&&&&

Estaba impaciente, ya había tocado dos veces y nadie abría la puerta. Suspiró fastidiado y se cruzó de brazos hasta que la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente. Cuando ladeó el rostro vio a la madre de la joven que lo observaba como inspeccionándolo, tragó con dificultad al tener aquella mirada sobre él y fue entonces cuando la mujer habló.

- Kagome está en su alcoba, iré a buscarla- Comentó mientras que desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

Suspiró en parte aliviado ante ese momento de tanta tensión y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, mientras que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. ¡Qué terrible!, Nunca en su vida se había sentido tanto temor por una persona. No es que le tuviera miedo a la mujer, no. Eso solo que, si ella cambiaba de opinión en ese momento, todos sus planes se verían arruinados. Cerró sus ojos con cansancio y los abrió al sentir pasos en las escaleras. Su vista se encontró rápidamente con los ojos castaños de ella que lo miraban con alegría.

- Buenos días- Saludó ella con una amplia sonrisa.

El corazón de Inuyasha dio un vuelco al verla ahí, tan feliz y decidida. Esta vez estaba vestida con una pollera de jean con algunos detalles y una remera rosa pálido. Muy linda, pensó. De inmediato sacudió la cabeza espantando aquellas ideas. ¿Pero qué rayos le estaba pasando últimamente?. Él le sonrió de igual manera.

- Buenos días, pequeña Kagome- Respondió con alegría, mientras que extendía su mano- déjame ayudarte con eso- Dijo tomando inesperadamente su mochila y un bolso- los llevaré al auto-

Kagome sintió que sus mejillas se encendían levemente. Pequeña Kagome, él había sido muy tierno al dirigirse a ella con esa manera tan cariñosa y afectuosa de llamarla. Lo vio alejarse y en ese momento su madre le dio mil recomendaciones a la que ella asentía y negaba. Al cabo de unos minutos tuvo a Inuyasha a su lado y miró a ambas mujeres con una amplia sonrisa.

- Todo esta listo, cuando quieras- Sentenció.

Kagome lo miró y luego de eso abrazó a su madre con fuerza. Esta le devolvió el abrazo de igual manera. Kagome sentía claramente las lágrimas de su madre y en ese momento se separaron. Kagome caminó hasta el auto y antes de que Inuyasha la siguiera, la madre de la chica lo tomó del brazo, lo que hizo que él se girara quedando de frente con la mirada de la mujer.

- Sé que no he sido muy amable con usted, pero desde que mi marido falleció, cuido a Kagome más que a mi vida, y todo esto me pareció muy extraño... pero, si mi hija decidió confiar en usted, es porque es una persona con buenas intenciones. Disculpe todas aquellas actitudes y por favor... cuide mucho a mi hija, se lo suplico, es lo único que tengo- Confesó mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente.

Inuyasha colocó una de sus manos en las de la mujer y le sonrió transmitiéndole confianza. Pobre mujer, de seguro tanto ella como Kagome, había sufrido demasiado. ¿Cómo no iba a perdonarle?. Su dorada mirada se suavizó al escuchar aquellas palabras y luego de eso la mujer quitó la mano de su antebrazo.

- Descuide, no tiene de qué disculparse y le prometo que cuidaré a su hija... más que a mi propia vida- Él se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras. ¿Había dicho que la cuidaría más que a su propia vida?. Sí, por la mirada de la mujer, suponía que eso era lo que dijo. ¿Desde cuando nacían en él aquellos sentimientos de protección y cuidado hacia una jovencita que ni siquiera conocía?.

&&&&&&&&&

El auto iba un tanto veloz por la ruta. Inuyasha iba manejando mientras que Kagome iba sentada a su lado con la vista al frente. Él la miró de reojo y pudo notar que sus ojos estaban un tanto lacrimosos y la mirada la tenía perdida en quien sabe que lugar. Le sonrió conciliatoriamente mientras que le hablaba.

- No tienes por qué estar así, te prometo que te llevaré a ver a tu madre, y ella podrá venir a verte también- Comentó seguro de lo que le decía.

Kagome desvió la vista hacia el perfil del chico y bajó la cabeza apenada. Inuyasha frunció el ceño preocupado. ¿Qué no era eso lo que la tenía tan mal?. Suspiró un poco derrotado y luego la miró apenas, pero aún así ella seguía en la misma posición. Una vez que se dio por vencido escuchó la dulce voz de ella que le decía algo.

- No es eso, bueno... en parte sí, pero... es que... tengo miedo- Confesó mientras que sentía que algunas lágrimas se asomaban nuevamente por sus ojos.

Inuyasha frenó el auto con lentitud y lo dejó a un lado del camino para verla de frente. Kagome mantenía las ganas de llorar aprisionada en su pecho. Su corazón latía fuertemente y se sentía una tonta por haber revelado así sus sentimientos. ¿Qué no era él un extraño?. Inuyasha acercó sin pedir permiso una mano hasta las de ella y la puso por encima de las pequeñas de Kagome. Ella levantó la vista asombrada y sintió que sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que iba a explotar. Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho y no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

- Tranquila, te prometo, que pase lo que pase... te voy a ayudar. Nada malo va a pasarte porque yo te voy a proteger, aunque eso me cueste la misma vida, puedes confiar en mí-

Kagome asintió un tanto confundida ante la actitud tan sincera del chico. Inuyasha sentía que el corazón latía con violencia, casi tenía la sensación de que se iba a salir de su pecho. ¿Por qué ella hacía que de pronto sintiera todo ese conjunto de sensaciones?. Desde que la vio aquella vez en el concierto, supo que esa chica tenía algo especial, y su alma reaccionaba casi inconscientemente cuando estaba a su lado. No tenía control de sus acciones. Nunca le había pasado algo así con ninguna mujer, jamás, ni siquiera con Kikyo. Pero esa chica, tenía algo... algo que la hacía diferente a las demás y él no podía evitar eso que sentía cada vez que estaba con ella. Y cuando sonreía... parecía que el mundo no podría estar mejor. Era como si nada tuviera más importancia para él en ese momento, más que ver la sonrisa de ella. Y sus ojos no tenían comparación... expresivos, llenos de sentimientos, soñadores, uno se podría perder en ellos. Tal vez por eso se había desilusionado tanto cuando pensó que su madre no la dejaría hacer todo eso, y tal vez fue por eso la alegría que sintió cuando supo que finalmente lo haría. Esa chica le daba deseos de proteger, conocer, animar, de muchas cosas... pero... ¿habría un nombre para todo eso que sentía por ella?. Kagome le sonrió con dificultad y cerró sus ojos con extrema pena. ¿Por qué se comportaba tan amablemente con ella?. Miró con atención sus ojos dorados y encontró en ellos una sinceridad absoluta de lo que el chico acaba de confesarle. Su corazón se llenaba de paz cada vez que estaba con él, por eso es que se sentía tan segura de lo que Inuyasha decía. Sin pensarlo y casi como si fuera un sueño, también aferró sus manos a las de él y le sonrió ampliamente, sin temor de nada, porque sabía que estando a su lado, nada malo iba a pasarle.

- Gracias...

Continuará...

**N/A:**Hola!!!! Bueno, aquí estoy yo escribiendo otra vez. Perdón por lo corto del capítulo, pero es que últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada u.u Gomen me!!!!!! nnU Amigas espero que les haya gustado el cap y gracias por los comentarios!!! Especialmente Kagome-Higurashi13, que incondicionalmente ante cada cap, los deja. Sin vos no podría seguir jajajaja!!!! Gracias en verdad amiga!!! Bueno, espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por todo!!!

Suerte!!!!!

Besos!!!

**_Kagome-_**


	7. El lugar de destino

**Capítulo 7: "El lugar de destino"**

Las manos de ambos aún seguían unidas al igual que sus miradas. Inuyasha mantenía sus ojos dorados fijos en la chica, era como si no pudiera deshacerse de aquel enlace visual, había algo que no se lo permitía. Hacía instantes, la madre de Kagome le había dicho que ella confiaba en él, aún sin conocerlo del todo. Era como si la chica pudiera saber que era lo que él pensaba. Sabía que la vida no era fácil para Kagome. Al parecer había perdido a su padre y su madre era lo único que tenía. Pero él estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso, estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

_**Ves aún sin saber, **_

_**Como he de curar tus heridas lo intento y lo conseguiré.**_

_**Sé que sientes por mí, **_

_**Y si he de seguir, el camino lo haré pero junto a ti.**_

Kagome no entendía bien que era lo que pasaba, pero confiaba que no era nada malo. Podía sentir en su alma un sensación cálida, como si una pequeña llama interior se hubiera despertado justo en ese momento. Eso le pasaba cada vez que estaba con él, con Inuyasha. Aunque no conocía la respuesta para aquellos sentimientos tan nuevos para ella. Estaba decidido, sin dudas iba a hablar con Sango para ver que era lo que le pasaba. Aunque creía que conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta... acaso, eso sería¿amor?.

_**Ya hemos visto que el amor, **_

**_Se esconde en cada rincón no hay que temer, a nuestro corazón._**

_**Deja de mirar atrás, **_

_**Solo piensa en nuestro amor; **_

_**Podemos llegar hasta su interior...**_

De pronto Inuyasha volvió a la realidad. Sacudió su cabeza intentando despertar de aquel sueño. Apartó suavemente las manos de las de ella y recién ahí se dio cuenta que cálidas que eran las manos de Kagome. Suspiró y se volvió a acomodar con la vista al frente y puso el auto en marcha. Kagome estaba muy compenetrada en sus pensamientos. Sí, no tenía duda, eso que sentía era amor. Pero... recién lo conocía. Sería eso a lo que llaman¿amor a primera vista?. Lo observó de reojo y se sonrojó terriblemente. Jamás podría a llegar a pasar algo entre ellos. No, era imposible, él era todo un rico, con quién sabe cuantas mujeres a sus pies, después de todo, era muy apuesto. Y ella, una tonta ingenua, estudiante de secundaria, apenas una chiquilla. Era sumamente imposible.

_**Solo intenta aparentar el rostro que, hoy un sueño es.**_

_**Solo finges no escuchar, **_

_**Solo finges no advertir pero en realidad,**_

_**Crees en este amor...**_

Inuyasha suspiró levemente. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?. Volvió la vista al frente y se obligó a él mismo no volver la vista hacia Kagome. Pero le era casi imposible no mirarla de vez en cuando. Pasaron algunas horas de viaje en las cuales ninguno de los dos habló. El silencio era bastante incómodo para ambos, pero no podía decir nada... mejor dicho, no sabían que decir. Pronto llegaron a donde Inuyasha debía dejarla. Agradeció al cielo en silencio que hubieran llegado, ya que, no soportaba más ese silencio aterrador.

_**Aún no sabes vivir la vida sin temer,**_

_**¿Por qué no miras a tu alrededor? **_

_**Las flores y su olor, amor en el corazón.**_

**-** Hemos llegado- Comentó él mientras que estacionaba el auto y bajaba de él con rapidez. Se dirigió al baúl de donde sacó las cosas de la chica- baja Kagome, no te quedes ahí- La chica asintió con la cabeza y después de unos segundos se unió al chico que intentaba abrir la puerta del edificio en vano. Sus manos temblaban demasiado y su corazón latía tan aprisa que le costaba trabajo poder abrirla. Bufó enojado sintiéndose un tonto, hasta que al fin, la puerta accedió- vamos- Ordenó mientras que entraba al interminable pasillo y cerraba la puerta tras de él.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta con muchos detalles y se detuvieron ante ella. Kagome la miró de arriba abajo confundida. La apariencia del exterior ya le decía mucho. Inuyasha introdujo nuevamente el juego de llaves, hasta encontrar la correspondiente. Una vez que la hizo girar, la puerta se abrió mostrando un lujoso apartamento con amplios espacios. Demasiado lujosos. Kagome recorrió todos y cada uno de ellos con la mirada, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el enorme balcón que dejaba ver parte de la ciudad. Inuyasha dejó sus pertenencias en el suelo y caminó hasta llegar al lado de la chica que lo miró maravillada.

- Este lugar es hermoso… - Confesó sinceramente mientras que l viento jugaba con sus largos cabellos.

Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó seguido de ella al centro del apartamento. Kagome lo miró expectante y él dio un pequeño suspiro, tomando una bocanada de aire para comenzar el pequeño recorrido por la casa.

- Allí- Dijo señalando una pequeña mesita de luz- está el teléfono, mi número está en el directorio, pero descuida, te llamaré cada vez que pueda, antes de irme a dormir, siempre daré una telefoneada. Por allá, está la habitación, encontrarás un placard lleno de ropa y dentro de la misma habitación está el baño con todo lo que necesites. La sala de audio, la tele, la cocina y luego recorre tú más tranquila- Comentó mientras que la miraba intensamente. Ella asintió levemente y le sonrió de igual manera- ven- Ordenó caminando hasta un pequeño placard de de donde sacó una caja.

Al abrirla, Kagome pudo notar que dentro de ella había una peluca. Era larga, de cabellos más lacios que los de ella, aún más negros. Frunció el ceño extrañada, acaso era… porque era muy parecida.

- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó con curiosidad dirigiendo su vista hacia el joven que la sacó lentamente.

- Una peluca, es una imitación del cabello de Kikyo- Le dijo al mismo tiempo que se la extendía- ahora póntelo y luego muéstrame como te queda¿si?-

Kagome asintió y se metió en el lujoso baño que había en el apartamento. Vaya que era un lugar espacioso, hasta podría decir que era el triple del baño que ella tenía en su casa. Se miró al espejo y se sorprendió de que fuera ella quien se encontraba en frente. No se parecía en nada, se sentía que no era ella. Y estaba segura que de ahora en más, debía olvidar quien era Kagome, para ser la asombrosa cantante pop, Kikyo.

&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en uno de los tantos sillones que estaba en la sala del comedor. Se cruzó de piernas y exhaló un bufido fastidiado. Su mente todavía estaba en aquel suceso en el auto, y sus manos aún sentían la cálida piel de Kagome. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y sacudió su cabeza espantando aquellas ideas tan extrañas que últimamente estaba teniendo. Escuchó un pequeño ruido y ladeó el rostro. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron enormemente al ver a Kagome, más bien parecía ser Kikyo, en verdad eran idénticas. Muy parecidas. Se levantó de un sobresalto.

- Oh… vaya, te ves… her… perdón, te ves muy bien- Comentó mientras que se acercaba a ella y la miraba de cerca- si no te conociera, diría que eres Kikyo en verdad-

- Ni yo misma me reconozco- Afirmó ella inspeccionándose.

- Bueno, la verdad, aún nos falta mucho para poder convertirte en una Kikyo verdadera, pero, confío en que lo lograrás-

- Y yo confío en ti- Confesó ella. Inuyasha se detuvo de súbito y dirigió su dorada mirada a la castaña de ella que lo miraba impaciente. Sonrió a medias y ella también le devolvió de la misma manera- que me enseñaras… -

Inuyasha sintió levemente y luego caminó hasta un equipo de música que se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos. Colocó un cd y este comenzó a emitir una hermosa música. Inuyasha volteó para mirarla y Kagome se sonrojó al notar que la observaba. Él se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente. Extrañamente le encantaba hacer eso. Atraparse en la mirada de ella. De Kagome.

- ¿Conoces esta canción?- Preguntó. Ella asintió levemente y en ese momento él se sentó en el sillón con la mirada fija en la de ella- entonces, canta como si tuvieras público, baila, muéstrame que puedes hacer Kagome-

Ella suspiró levemente y tomó demasiado aire dándose fuerza. Puso una mano por encima de la perla que tenía en su cuello, tratando así de conseguir un poco de las fuerzas que le faltaban en ese momento. Debía tener valor, eso hubiera querido su padre, eso le enseñó.

_**Un sentimiento, una sensación,**_

_**No comprendo que es, acaso… ¿será amor?.**_

_**Mis ojos se pierden en los tuyos,**_

_**Ninguno entiende, que en verdad, un sentimiento nos une.**_

Inuyasha sintió un golpe violento en su corazón, esa canción. ¿Por qué justamente esa canción?. En esos momentos, entendía lo que significaba. A pesar de que él la había escrito, recién ahora comenzaba a entender que significaba verdaderamente. Qué irónico, nunca pensaba lo que escribía, pero ahora más que nunca sentía que esa canción, hablaba de él… y de Kagome.

_**Somos tercos, inexpertos,**_

_**Ninguno de los dos sabe verdaderamente el significado.**_

_**No entendemos, no comprendemos,**_

_**Que quiere decir una palabra tan simple y compleja… amor.**_

Los sentimientos que tenía al cantar esa canción, jamás los había experimentado. Eran nuevos, era como si fuera escrita para ella, en esos momentos. Se sentía así, como la letra decía, inexperta, terca. Alguien que no comprendía realmente que era amar. Aunque se podía sentir que era el amor, nunca se podía estar cien por ciento seguro si uno no pasó por esa experiencia antes.

_**De alguna manera, estamos conectados.**_

_**No fue suerte, ni una coincidencia,**_

_**El destino nos unió y no podemos hacer nada.**_

_**Estoy dispuesta a todo, por ti…**_

_**Solo por ti.**_

Inuyasha se levantó rápidamente y apagó el cd. Ya no lo resistía, era demasiado. Kagome frunció el ceño al sentir que la música se había terminado. Suspiró pesadamente y se sentó exhausta en el amplio sillón. Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Tenían la vista y sus pensamientos perdidos quien sabe donde. Kagome se levantó de pronto y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Inuyasha se sorprendió ante la actitud de ella.

- Prepararé algo para comer… porque vas a quedarte¿no es cierto?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Cla… claro- Afirmó. ¿Cómo poder negarse ante esa cálida sonrisa?. Vio como ella se sacó la peluca y la dejó a un lado. Suspiró levemente y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Estaba cansado y esa canción no había ayudado del todo en su estado de ánimo. Lo mejor ahora era quedarse y después de un rato irse para dejar que se acomode y que haga lo que quiera en ese departamento.

Kagome se apoyó en la mesada de la enorme cocina. ¡Por Kami¡qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?. Eso era amor, pero… ¿y si estaba equivocada?. Suspiró pesadamente y se sentó un momento para poner en claro sus pensamientos. Debía aclarar su mente. Lo único que sabía era que desde que había conocido a Inuyasha, no había dejado de pensar en él ni por un segundo.

Continuará…

**N/A:** Hola, nuevamente perdón por lo corto del capítulo, pero bueno, jajajaja La primera canción se llama "Ai no uta" es de la segunda película de Inuyasha y canción que canta Kagome, en realidad no es una canción, es una pequeña poesía que se me ocurrió a medida que iba escribiendo el capítulo nn Quiero agradecerles por los reviews, porque me hacen muy bien. Gracias especialmente Kagome-Higurashi13, que siempre dejas tu comentario y a los que leen y no lo dejan gracias igualmente por leer!!!!!! Me voy despidiendo, prometo compensar lo corto de los dos últimos cap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gracias!!

Besos!!

_**Kagome-**_


	8. La verdad de Kagome

**Capítulo 8: "La verdad de Kagome"**

La noche transcurría lentamente y el tiempo estaba bastante fresco. El viento golpeaba fuertemente contra los fríos vidrios de las ventanas que apenas dejaban entrar un poco de la brisa. Las cortinas se movían peligrosas. Kagome se revolvía inquieta en la cama. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su mente divagaba en un montón de ideas. Se levantó sobresaltada y demasiado agitada. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y le dolía demasiado la cabeza. Observó el reloj asustada. Las 4 am. ¡Por Kami!. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada de medio lado, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Kikyo. Ya pasaban dos semanas desde que había comenzado con aquella loca vida, pero nada se sabía de la cantante. Hasta ahora ninguna persona notó la diferencia entre ella y Kikyo, pero se comenzaba a asustar. ¿Qué tal si ella jamás aparecía y debía reemplazarla por siempre?, No, eso debía hablarlo con Inuyasha, Inuyasha... Su mente se detuvo un momento ante ese nombre. ¡Qué ironía!, Siempre pensaba en aquel nombre, pero nunca lo había dicho. No jamás lo había llamado por su nombre. De pronto sonó el teléfono y saltó de un susto. ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora?. Caminó hasta el aparato y miró el visor. El número no aparecía en él. Tomó el auricular con cuidado y tembló muchisimo antes de poder decir algo.

- ¿Hola?- Preguntó asustada y con la voz demasiado atragantada.

- Escucha pequeña, más vale que no interfieras más en esto. Sabemos que tú no eres la verdadera Kikyo, más vale que te retractes o si no la pasarás muy mal-

La voz masculina era grave y gutural. Sonaba llena de maldad y furia. Hasta podía imaginar a aquella persona. Su corazón latió con violencia y estaba demasiado asustada. No podía respirar, le costaba hasta reaccionar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y casi habló en un sollozo.

- ¿Quién habla?- Las lágrimas estaban acumuladas y aprisionadas en sus lindos ojos castaños, a punto de salir. Casi rogando ser liberadas.

- La pasarás muy mal- Fue lo último que dijo.

Enseguida se escuchó la llamada cortada y Kagome colgó el auricular de un solo golpe, demasiado aturdida. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y sentía como temblaba a más no poder. La habían amenazado¿y ahora¿Qué podía hacer ahora?. Se levantó de inmediato y marcó un número sin pensarlo dos veces.

&&&&&&&&&

El timbre se dejó sonar fuerte, casi suplicante. Kagome corrió sin esperar y abrió la puerta con locura. De inmediato lo dejó pasar y la cerró de un portazo. Él se quedó de pie sin saber que decir, tan solo recibió la llamada de ella que le dijo que fuera urgente para allá. A través del auricular la pudo escuchar demasiado alterada y no lo pensó dos veces en salir volando para el departamento. La miró de arriba abajo. Ella estaba apoyada en la puerta con la cabeza gacha, respiraba muy agitada y parecía muy asustada. Kagome levantó el rostro y las lágrimas se dejaron ver notablemente en su cara. Él abrió los ojos asustado y vio como ella en un arrebato corría hacia él y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Sin saber que hacer, solo se quedó de pie viendo como ella se aferraba a su pecho.

- ¡Inuyasha¡Inuyasha!- Gritó fuera de control mientras que se aferraba más a él.

- Qué... ¿Qué sucede Kagome?- Fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir el tacto de ella en su cuerpo. Su corazón latía con violencia y se sentía demasiado preocupado al verla así. ¿Qué fue lo que había pasado?- Kagome, respóndeme por favor-

- Me... me amenazaron- Musitó con voz temblorosa.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos enormemente. ¿Había escuchado bien?. En ese momento pasó sus brazos por la cintura de ella y le correspondió sintiendo él también algo de miedo. Lo que le pasaba a Kagome, extrañamente él también lo sentía.

- ¿Cómo que te amenazaron pequeña?, Cuéntame que pasó- Animó con una media sonrisa.

Kagome levantó el rostro aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía tan mal, tan asustada, pero en sus brazos... en los brazos de Inuyasha era todo muy distinto. Se sentía protegida, casi en el cielo. Por un momento había podido olvidar en parte el miedo que tenía. Pero al ver que él se alejaba de ella y quedaba sola nuevamente, sintió un frío y una soledad inmensa. A los pocos minutos estaban ambos sentados en el amplio sillón. Inuyasha se había encargado de preparar una enorme taza de leche tibia para Kagome, mientras que él tomaba un café.

- Estaba durmiendo, cuando de repente me desperté... no sé, estaba soñando algo que ahora no recuerdo. Me senté en la cama y de pronto sonó el teléfono. Cuando miré el visor, el número de llamada no aparecía, igualmente tomé el auricular. Cuando atendí una voz de hombre me dijo que sabían que yo no era Kikyo y que me apartara de todo esto... porque sino... sino... – La voz de ella se quebró y bajó la cabeza asustada.

- Tranquila Kagome- Musitó dejando la taza de café en la pequeña mesita y acercándose a ella. La acurrucó a su lado y sintió que ella acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de él- cuéntame... sino... ¿qué?-

- Si no... dijo que la iba a pasar mal... – Nuevamente las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos- y cuando pregunté quien era, tan solo me cortó el teléfono... -

Inuyasha la acercó más a él y le acarició los cabellos con delicadeza. Su mente comenzó a pensar a toda velocidad. Era imposible que alguien pudiera darse cuenta que Kagome no era Kikyo, ya que, con la peluca que se había encargado de darle, ella se veía exactamente igual. Además, él le había enseñado todo lo necesario, y ella lo aprendió muy rápido. Cuando Kagome se subía al escenario, realmente era Kikyo la que estaba ahí. Si fuera porque él lo sabía, simplemente no habría notado ninguna diferencia. No había posibilidades de que pudieran descubrirlos, a menos... a menos que ellos tuvieran a la verdadera Kikyo. ¡Claro!. Al tenerla bajo su poder sería sumamente imposible que estuviera cantando arriba de un escenario. ¡Así fue como lo averiguaron!.

- Tranquila Kagome, ya no llores- Susurró cerca de su oído, lo que causó que ella sintiera unas pequeñas cosquillas en su estomago.

- Pero es que... tengo mucho miedo... – Sollozó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué todo eso le pasaba a ella?. ¡Era muy injusto!. Todo esto lo estaba haciendo para ayudar a alguien, y ahora resultaba ser ella la que corría peligro.

- Escúchame- Inuyasha la obligó a que lo mirara, tomando la cara de Kagome con sus manos- no va a pasarte nada malo, a ti no te pasará nada, porque yo no lo permitiré. Jamás voy a dejar que alguien te haga daño¿entiendes?. Yo te voy a proteger, pero tienes que confiar en mí- Comentó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Kagome estudió por medio de sus ojos dorados lo que él le estaba diciendo. La sinceridad se podía ver con facilidad. El color de su mirada, parecía la de las mismas llamas del fuego. Sonrió y se acercó a él intentando buscar refugio, protección. En ese tiempo que había estado a su lado, finalmente había comprendido que lo que sentía por Inuyasha, era amor.

- Por supuesto que confío en ti, Inuyasha- Confesó con una amplia sonrisa.

Inuyasha la apartó sorprendido y ella frunció el ceño al ver eso en sus ojos. ¿Le habría molestado que se acercara de esa manera a él?. Inuyasha pestañeó extrañado y luego le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, como la de catálogos de modelos, pensó Kagome.

- Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre- Sonrió con una inmensa alegría en el interior de su ser. De alguna extraña manera, al decir su nombre, Kagome lograba que sus miedos, su tristeza, su furia, su todo, se calmara, reaccionando casi por instinto.

- Oh, no lo había notado... ¿está mal?- Preguntó ella con algo de temor. Inuyasha largó un enrome carcajada y ella sintió que sus mejillas se encendían levemente- ¿por qué te ríes?-

- Es que no está mal que me llames por mi nombre, al contrario, me da gusto. Eso quiere decir que nos tenemos más confianza que antes- Se animó a decir mientras que le regalaba otra sonrisa, en la cual Kagome parecía perderse- eres una buena chica¿lo sabías?-

- Puede ser- Afirmó ella con un tono irónico al cual Inuyasha respondió con otra carcajada. Vaya, era tan ingenua que causaba ternura.

&&&&&&&&&

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron por los enromes ventanales del salón. Inuyasha abrió apenas los ojos con dificultad. Pestañeó repetidas veces y luego ladeó el rostro para encontrarse, que justo a su lado, estaba Kagome, durmiendo tranquilamente. Miró a su alrededor, al parecer se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón. Se incorporó levemente, tratando de no causarle problemas a la chica. Su mente nuevamente comenzó a pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Aquella amenaza, debían descubrir de donde había provenido. Pero¿cómo saberlo?, Kagome misma le había dicho que el número del cual la había llamado, no salía en el identificador. Caminó hasta el aparato a grandes zancadas y observó la lista de llamadas. Como primera llamada estaba la que Kagome había recibido, miró la hora. Las 4 am. Habían elegido un horario prudente. No la podrían haber llamado durante el día, corrían el riesgo que estuviera con alguien, quién sabe. Suspiró derrotado, si no tenían el número no podrían descubrir absolutamente nada.

- Inuyasha-

La voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos y ladeó el rostro para ver como se incorporaba y se acercaba hasta él. Inuyasha le sonrió ampliamente y dejó el teléfono a un lado.

- Buenos días señorita- Saludó con simpatía mientras que le hacía una reverencia.

- Buenos días señor- Contestó imitándolo y también haciéndole una reverencia. Ambos se miraron cómplices y rieron de sus propias tonterías- vaya manera de empezar el día- Rió ella con simpatía.

- ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta?- Preguntó él con una voz animada mientras que la observaba fervientemente. Ella asintió divertida y corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación para cambiarse, pero antes de que entrara fue detenida por la voz de él- pero con una condición-

- ¿Cuál?- Preguntó confundida desde la puerta

- Que vengas como Kagome- Dijo seriamente mientras que se sentaba en el sillón pesadamente y la miraba maravillado.

- Claro, si así lo quieres- Contestó llena de felicidad. Inuyasha le estaba pidiendo de salir con ella. ¡Con Kagome¡No con Kikyo!. Su corazón saltó de alegría. Estaba feliz, feliz de que quisiera conocerla como ella era en realidad.

&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se encontraba impaciente recorriendo la sala. De pronto se detuvo ante una fotografía de Kikyo. Sus dedos recorrieron su rostro. ¿Qué diablos pasó contigo Kikyo?, Pensó mientras que daba un leve suspiro. La extrañaba sí, no podía negarlo. Pero Kagome estaba con él. Se detuvo ante ese pensamiento. ¿Con él?. Siguió recorriendo las fotografías y justo en la última fila, encontró a una mujer que reconoció al instante como la mamá de Kagome, una pequeña niña, que supuso era Kagome, de unos diez años tal vez y un hombre alto, con barba y cabellos negros cortos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero de todas maneras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ese era mi padre- Inuyasha se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Kagome a sus espaldas. Retiró de inmediato la mano y ladeó el rostro para verla. Ella mantenía la vista fija en la foto y caminó hasta ella tomándola y recorriendo a su padre- murió en el mismo año que sacamos esta foto, hace 8 años, esta fue la última que tenemos de los tres juntos- Musitó con la voz demasiado suave y triste- sucedió en otro país, era reportero y lo enviaron a cubrir una noticia a los EE.UU... -

&&&&&&&&&

- Papá... ¿en verdad tienes que irte?- Preguntó Kagome con tristeza mientras que sostenía un pequeño conejito de peluche fuertemente abrazado.

- Si hija, tengo que ir, si no van a enojarse conmigo- Dijo el buen hombre mientras que le dedicaba una sonrisa y le acariciaba el rostro.

- Ginta, ten mucho cuidado- Rogó la madre con una mirada perdida llena de dolor al ver a su esposo partir hasta un país tan lejano, como lo eran los EE.UU.

- No te preocupes amor, lo tendré- Afirmó depositando un pequeño y corto beso en los labios de la mujer. Sintió de pronto que alguien le jalaba el abrigo largo que llevaba puesto. Bajó la mirada y vio a Kagome con algunas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos- descuida pequeña, volveré-

- Te voy a extrañar- Musitó.

- Yo también, Kagome, nos vemos pronto- Le contestó dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

La niña sonrió y estiró al conejo de peluche con sus cortos brazos hasta una altura más de su propia cabeza. El padre la miró confundido y luego le sonrió.

- Uno para Copito también- Sonrió. Su padre le dio un beso rápido al muñeco y luego se metió dentro del taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto para después partir hacia los EE.UU- ¡adiós papá¡Trae cosas lindas cuando vuelvas- Gritó Kagome agitando sus manos fuertemente.

- ¡Cuidate Ginta!- Advirtió posando sus manos en los hombros de su pequeña hija que apenas tenía 10 años.

El hombre saludó con la mano desde el interior del auto, hasta que este se fue alejando perdiéndose de vista poco a poco. Kagome aún mantenía los brazos en al aire y saludaba a la nada. Su madre y ella entraron después de unos minutos más.

&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha la miraba atento a cada palabra que ella decía. Jamás imaginó que le contaría que había pasado con su padre en realidad. Pensó que tan solo quedaría en la nada y nunca sabría muy bien que había sucedido con aquel hombre, que aparentemente, era una persona tan importante para Kagome.

- Después de eso pasaron algunas cuantas semanas, se suponía que se tardaría tan solo 3 para hacer todo allá, pero cuando pasaron unos días más de los que debían, mi mamá comenzó a preocuparse, ya que, tan solo hablamos seis veces con él, cuatro veces la primera semana y después dos en la segunda. En la tercera no recibimos noticias algunas, hasta que llegó aquel día... -

&&&&&&&&&

- Kagome, hija, la comida está lista- Llamó la madre desde la cocina con la vista fija en sus quehaceres. El timbre sonó de repente y la madre ladeó el rostro a la puerta. Se limpió las manos- ¿quién podrá ser a estas horas?- Se preguntó mientras que caminaba hacia la puerta.

Cuando Kagome bajó y caminó hasta la cocina, chocó de frente con un hombre alto envuelto en un traje negro. Este le tocó suavemente la cabeza y ella levantó la vista confundida, lo único que recordó fueron aquellos ojos dorados tan impresionantes. Entró a la cocina y vio a su madre llorando desconsolada.

- ¿Mami?... ¿estás bien?- Preguntó acercándose apenas a ella.

- Oh Kagome- Musitó esta llena de dolor y corriendo hacia la pequeña. La abrazó fuertemente apretándola contra su pecho, tenía tanto dolor, tanto.

- ¿Mami¿Qué sucede?... ¿por qué lloras?- Volvió a preguntar inocentemente mientras que le acariciaba los cabellos suavemente.

- Kagome, hay algo, que... es papá-

- ¡¿Papá?!- Gritó emocionada soltándose de sus brazos y corriendo hasta la puerta- ¡¡papá!!-

- ¡No¡Kagome espera!- Llamó su madre desesperada mientras que salía corriendo detrás de la niña.

Para cuando la encontró, esta estaba parada en seco observando como cuatro hombre bajaban un cajón de un gran auto largo y negro. Ella podía leer perfectamente como en la carrocería del auto, estaba escrito en letras doradas "Ginta Higurashi". Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir despiadadamente de sus ojos castaños.

- No... – Susurró mientras que negó con la cabeza- no... ¡no!... ¡¡no!!... ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!- Gritó desconsolada mientras que el pequeño conejo de peluche caía al suelo.

&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se acercó a ella con cautela y la abrazó suavemente. Kagome se dejó hacer mientras que escuchaba como él le acariciaba suavemente los cabellos. Su mente se pobló de imágenes y suspiró derrotada sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- Al parecer, sucedió en un atentado en donde ellos estaban. Lo más increíble es que su compañero logró salvarse, pero él... no- Musitó con la voz quebrada y una media sonrisa.

- Kagome... yo no... sabía-

- Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrada a eso, y aunque tenga a mi mamá, la compañía de mi padre era muy importante para mí... por eso, luego de lo que pasó, me di cuenta, que estoy muy sola- Confesó con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

- Eso no es cierto- Negó Inuyasha mientras que la miraba a los ojos fervientemente- porque ahora yo estoy contigo... – Afirmó.

Kagome cerró los ojos y se acercó nuevamente a él, depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla y abrazándolo con mucha fuerza. Asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

- Eso... ya lo sé- Le dijo Kagome con una voz dulce y agradecida, al sentir el bien que él le hacía.

Inuyasha le sonrió ampliamente y la acurrucó en su pecho, sintiendo como un agradable calor llenaba su alma. Sonrió satisfecho y su corazón saltaba de alegría dentro de su ser. No podía estar mejor, no, no podía. Su mano se pasó a la cintura de ella y al instante sintió un pequeño hormigueo en su estómago. Fue en ese instante que comprendió que lo que sentía... lo que le estaba pasando con Kagome... era... amor.

Continuará...

**N/A:** ¡Uf!, Después de tanto esfuerzo la terminé. Esta vez no se pueden quejar, lo hice bastante largo, es que me emocioné un poco n.n Bueno, la historia de Kagome es un poco fuerte¿no?. Creo que miro muchas películas de drama u.u, pero bueno, creo que quedó bien. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Y gracias por los reviews, a los que lo dejan y a los que simplemente lo leen¡gracias igual!. Kagome-Higurashi13, muchísimas gracias porque siempre dejas tu comentario, en verdad, te lo agradezco¡¡me animas mucho!!

Besos!

**_Kagome-_**


	9. Amigas por siempre

**Capítulo 9: "Amigas por siempre"**

Los dos caminaban por la calle sin rumbo alguno. Kagome mantenía la vista baja e Inuyasha caminaba orgulloso con la vista fija en el frente. Sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en algun punto indeterminado del camino y su mente divagaba sobre todo lo que estaba viviendo. Miró de reojo a Kagome y sonrió a medias. Vaya, jamás hubiera imaginado que una mujer pudiera tenerlo de esa manera. Además, ella era apenas una jovencita que estaba por terminar la secundaria. De pronto una duda se coló en su mente. ¿Qué pensaría ella de él?. Es cierto que le había confesado que confiaba en sus palabras y en más de una ocasión correspondió a sus muestras de afecto, pero... ¿Lo tomaría como que son amigos?. Su corazón latió con fuerza y esa duda puso en él una raíz de amargura.

- ¿Adónde quieres ir?- Preguntó con la voz baja y casi lastimera.

Kagome levantó la vista asustada y miró el extraño brillo que había en sus dorados ojos. Se sorprendió un poco. ¿Acaso estaba triste?. Su mirada castaña estaba fija en la de él y no podía despegarse de ese enlace visual. Estaba preocupada, desde que había descubierto que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, el bienestar de él era su prioridad. Era increíble, lo conocía muy poco, pero sentía de alguna manera que no podía evitar lo que sentía.

- ¿Te sucede algo?- Dijo con voz preocupada fijando sus ojos en Inuyasha como si fuera la mirada de un águila sobre su presa.

- No¿por qué?- Respondió secamente. Se sentía vacío, estaba desilusionado, ya que, no pensaba que ella alguna vez correspondiera a lo que sentía. De pronto se sintió el más inutil y estúpido sobre la tierra. Todo eso era lo que Kagome le hacía sentir.

- Es que... estás distante... ¿hice... algo malo?- Contrarrestó ella con temor al ver que cada vez la ausencia del joven se le hacía más insoportable.

- Perdóname Kagome- Musitó arrepentido ante su infantil actitud, ella no tenía la culpa si no le correspondía. Además, ya habría tiempo para eso¿no?- vamos, dime donde quieres ir, te llevaré-

- Bueno, estaba pensando en visitar a mi amiga Sango- Susurró un poco avergonzada. Tal vez él pensara que era tonto ir a ver a una amiga teniendo la oportunidad de ir a otros lugares más lujosos que la casa de aquella joven extraña para Inuyasha.

- Tendrás que guiarme, porque no sé en donde es- Respondió él con una amplia sonrisa. Kagome sonrió feliz y le tomó el brazo inesperadamente. Inuyasha se sonrojó un poco ante la actitud tan inesperada de parte de la chica.

- Gracias, te prometo que te van a agradar- Dijo feliz y con su cara demasiado iluminada.

&&&&&&&&&

Caminaron por largo rato hasta detenerse en una enorme casona. Vieja pero demasiado bien decorada y cuidada, muy luminosa. Kagome tomó a Inuyasha de la mano y lo condujo hasta la puerta de la enorme mansión. Inuyasha tan solo se dejó hacer, después de todo, le agradaba la espontaneidad que tenía Kagome, eso era cosa rara en las mujeres en esos tiempos. Kagome tocó el timbre y esperó impaciente hasta que un pequeño de unos 12 años abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a la chica acompañada de tan atlético joven.

- Hola Kojaku- Saludó ella con una mirada tierna mientras que saludaba al niño que aún seguía atontado.

- Ah, hola Kagome¿quieres ver a mi hermana?- Preguntó Kojaku con una amplia sonrisa. Ella asintió levemente sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro- enseguida la llamo- Dijo ladeando el rostro y mirando escaleras arriba- ¡hermana!... ¡aquí está Kagome y quiere verte!, ya baja- Comentó mientras que se hacía a un lado de la puerta- entren por favor- Invitó dejando entrar a la pareja.

Kagome entró seguida de Inuyasha que no dejaba de inspeccionar todo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Kagome ladeó el rostro y lo miró seria también. Desde hace rato que había dejado de tener el buen humor que tanto lo caracterizaba.

- ¿En qué piensas?- Le preguntó ante la sorpresa de él.

- Oh, es que... ¿ella sabe?... me entiendes... de eso- Musitó en un susurro mientras que se acercaba a ella y le hablaba en el oído.

- Si, no te preocupes, Sango es de confianza, igual que Miroku, son mis dos mejores amigos, podemos confiar en ellos- Le contestó con una sonrisa sincera.

Inuyasha también le sonrió y estiró su mano hasta alcanzar su mejilla. Kagome se sorprendió y sintió como al instante sus mejillas se encendía tanto, que parecía que estaba enferma.

- Si tú lo dices pequeña, confío en ti- Afirmó mientras que le acariciaba suavemente la cara.

De pronto Sango bajó acompañada de Miroku y ambos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal escena. Inuyasha estaba con su mano en el rostro de Kagome y ella mantenía la vista fija en los ojos de él. Sango le dio una rápida mirada a Miroku y este carraspeó un poco llamando la atención de la pareja que de inmediato se pusieron como dos tomates. Inuyasha retiró rápidamente la mano de la cara de Kagome y ella bajó la vista apenada al saber que ellos habían visto esa escena tan comprometedora para ambos. Sango se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó inesperadamente.

- ¡Kagome¡Qué alegría amiga¡No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañé!- Gritó llena de felicidad mientras que Kagome le devolvía el abrazo con entusiasmo.

- ¡Yo también te extrañé muchisimo Sango!- Contestó mirándola con fervor diciéndole con la mirada que tenía muchas que contarle.

- ¿Por qué vamos a mi habitación un rato?- Preguntó mirando a Kagome con una mirada cómplice. Ella asintió levemente y luego la chica observando a los dos jóvenes que la estaban mirando con curiosidad- ustedes pueden quedarse aquí y platicar un poco, así se conocerán mejor, Volvemos dentro de un rato- Comentó con velocidad la chica llevándose de un brazo a Kagome.

Miroku e Inuyasha se miraron con desconfianza y Miroku se acercó a un pequeño mueble del que sacó un juego titulado: "El juego de la oca". Lo miró con una sonrisa sincera y luego extendió el tablero sobre la mesa sentándose en una silla al igual que Inuyasha. Ambos se miraron.

- ¿Quieres jugar?... se van a tardar- Afirmó con desafío. Inuyasha le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos dorados brillando de entusiasmo.

- Por supuesto... si estás dispuesto a perder- Contestó él estirando sus manos sobre las piezas y acomodando el tablero.

- Eso... ya lo veremos-

&&&&&&&&&

- Cuéntame Kagome¡te lo ordeno ahora mismo!- Dijo Sango entrándola de un golpe a la habitación y sentándose en el suelo.

- Pero... ¿qué quieres que te cuente?- Preguntó Kagome asustada sentándose ella también pero en la cama de Sango. Aunque le preguntó eso, suponía que era lo que ella iba a pedirle que le contara.

- Explícame¿por qué él tocaba tu mejilla como si nada?... ¡¿están saliendo?!- Gritó emocionada parándose de un salto y acercándose a ella como una bala.

- ¡Shhh!- Calló ella poniendo la mano en la boca de su amiga- no, no es eso-

- Pero... ¿y entonces?- Sango frunció el ceño y se acostó arriba de la alfombra de su amplia habitación. Kagome dio un pequeño suspiro y la miró suplicante, a lo que Sango respondió con una negación- oh no, deberás contarme, te guste o no-

Kagome se dio cuenta que no le quedaba más opción que contarle a su amiga lo que estaba pasando, por lo menos a ella, sabiendo que jamás la dejaría en paz si no le dijera. Se acercó a ella en con confidencia mientras que ponía su mano en su boca intentando que nadie la escuchara más que su querida amiga de cabellos castaños.

- Bien verás, yo... creo... que siento algo por... Inuyasha- Confesó en un susurro.

Sango abrió los ojos enormemente y se acercó más a ella. ¡Eso era más de lo que esperaba! Su amiga Kagome, la chica que al parecer jamás querría a ningún chico¡estaba enamorada!. Se sentó a su lado y le tomó ambas manos.

- Estas enamorada de él¿no es cierto?... ¿y él?... ¿qué dice?... ¿se lo dijiste?... ¿qué te respondió?- Preguntó como una catarata a lo cuál Kagome negaba y asentía aturdida.

- No le dije nada aún, por lo que él no me dijo nada tampoco, y ambos... no sé, es algo raro. Cuando él me abraza o me dice algo, yo no me opongo o me enojo como lo tendría que hacer, y cuando yo le hago algo parecido, Inuyasha tan solo se deja hacer- Contó con confusión mientras que esperaba que Sango le diera las explicaciones correspondientes ante tales actos de ambos, porque ella no los entendía y cada vez se confundía más respecto a ella e Inuyasha.

- Bueno, es obvio que estás enamorada de él y por lo que me cuentas, parece ser que no le eres indiferente a Inuyasha¿no?- Preguntó para asegurarse de que ese fuera su nombre. Kagome asintió con rapidez y entonces ella prosiguió- deberías averiguar lo que él siente por ti¿por qué no se lo dices?-

- Es que, tengo miedo que él me vea tan solo como aquella joven, Kikyo. Pienso, que entre ellos hubo más que una relación, manager- cantante, tal vez, me ve parecida y me confunde con ella. Eso es lo que me asusta demasiado, yo... quisiera averiguar que pasa entre nosotros, pero... tengo miedo- Confesó bajando la vista y sintiendo que poco a poco la tristeza la invadía ante ese horrible pensamiento. Esa bien podría ser una posibilidad, pero... ¿qué podría hacer ella?.

- Ánimo Kagome, jamás lo descubrirás si no hablas con él, inténtalo- Contestó ella tomando las manos de su amiga y sonriéndole ampliamente- mira... yo tengo que confesarte algo, Miroku y yo... bueno, estamos saliendo- Musitó sintiendo el calor en las mejillas.

- ¡¿En verdad?!, Pero... ¡eso es genial Sango!. ¿Desde cuándo?- Preguntó feliz por su amiga y apretando más fuerte sus manos.

Ella le sonrió débilmente y la miró un poco avergonzada. En verdad le gustaba hablar de los temas amorosos de las demás personas, por eso algunos la consideraban una chica demasiado extrovertida, pero cuando se trataba de ella, parecía ser una chica bastante introvertida.

- Desde hace una semana, es poco, pero nos llevamos muy bien. Fue muy rápido, él me llamó y me dijo que quería que nos viéramos, que tenía algo muy importante que decirme. Quedamos de encontrarnos en la plaza cerca de la escuela y él me dijo que me quería y que le gustaba mucho y me preguntó que sentía, simplemente le dije que me pasaba lo mismo y me propuso ser su novia, obviamente acepté- Contó rápidamente con las mejillas aún más encendidas. Kagome le guiñó un ojo- antes de que volvamos prométeme que le dirás lo que sientes y me llamarás cuando lo sepas¿amigas por siempre?-

- Por siempre, como hermanas- Afirmó Kagome con la mano en el corazón para detener los latidos de aquel loco músculo que siempre osaba en ponerla loca.

La joven se lamentó por no poder contarle aquello tan feo que le había pasado hace poco, lo de la amenaza¿para qué?. Solo conseguiría preocuparla demasiado por eso. Ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Era bueno el poder estar juntas y contarse todo lo que les había pasado en el tiempo que no estuvieron juntas. La vida que llevaba Kagome no le dejaba tiempo para poder salir o hacer algo para ella.

&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Toma esto!- Gritó Inuyasha. Kagome y Sango bajaron corriendo las escaleras demasiado asustadas por el grito del chico.

Cuando bajaron se encontraron con la cara de Miroku, verdaderamente desconcertado e Inuyasha con la cara triunfante mientras colocaba un pequeño patito de color azul al final del tablero. Kagome solo se limitó a dar una pequeña sonrisa y Sango los miró verdaderamente enojada.

- ¡Qué escándalo!, al menos podrían jugar en silencio... – Se quejó con ambas manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido. Kagome le puso una mano en el hombro y esta solo suspiró- por favor-

Inuyasha ladeó el rostro y observó a Kagome complacido. Vaya, se veía más relajada, eso lo alegraba en parte. Pero aún quedaban muchas cosas por resolver. Kagome le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y él enseguida se levantó de la silla caminando hasta ella.

- Creo que es hora de irnos- Anunció Kagome. Ya habían pasado mucho tiempo en la casa de su amiga y comenzaba a sentirse cansada.

- Si, nos veremos otro día, gracias por venir- Dijo Sango despidiendo a Kagome en la puerta.

- Pronto será la revancha- Desafió Miroku con la mirada azul seria fija sobre Inuyasha que le devolvió una sonrisa confiada de sí mismo.

- Claro, cuando quieras perder, solo llámame- Se burló mientras que saludaba al joven que lo saludó agradecido por tan buen rato.

Al parecer, ese Inuyasha era una buena persona. Excelente para su amiga Kagome, ahora podría saber bien que pasó entre ellos. Después de todo, su amada Sango iba a contárselo. Los dos se despidieron de Miroku y Sango, que antes de irse le dijo que la llamara.

- Tus amigos son buenas personas- Comentó Inuyasha como al pasar mientras que mantenía la vista al frente con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

- Si, hay muchas buenas personas en este mundo¿no crees?- Respondió ella sonriente mirándolo de reojo. ¿En verdad podría decirle lo que sentía por él?. ¿Tendría el valor suficiente para hablarlo?.

- ¿Ah?... ¿a qué viene eso?-

- Nada, es solo que, en mi vida he estado rodeada de buenas personas. Mi mamá, mi papá, Sango, Miroku... y tú, eres una persona muy buena y amable- Le dijo con las mejillas encendidas al hablar tan abiertamente.

Inuyasha se sonrojó débilmente y sus ojos se dirigieron al perfil de la chica que mantenía la vista baja y sus mejillas estaban más rojas que un tomate. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y le tomó inesperadamente una mano. Era pequeña, suave, frágil, casi se resbalaba de su mano grande y pesada. Kagome levantó la vista sorprendida.

- ¿Sabes?... eres la primera persona que me dice que soy bueno y amable- Le confesó con una sonrisa abierta y mirándola fervientemente.

Kagome se pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja y se acercó más a él apegando casi sus cuerpos. La idea de que parecían una pareja de novios se pasó por la cabeza de Kagome, lo que le hizo sentirse más a gusto con él. A su lado se sentía protegida, querida. Mientras caminaban, el cielo se iba tiñendo de rojos y anaranjados que hacía un contraste perfecto con el lago del parque. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente sin darse cuenta que una pequeña estrella yacía en el cielo, justo arriba de sus cabezas, vigilando sus sentimientos.

Continuará...

**N/A:** Aquí les dejo el cap. 9, espero les haya gustado. La verdad, es que hoy estoy extrañamente inspirada. ¿Saben?. Hoy veía el comienzo de una película, "El último samurai", no la vi entera, pero, me puse a pensar. Cuando uno enfoca el paisaje de Japón, no creen que lo primero en mostrarse debería ser el monte Fuji, jajajaja n.n Si vieron la película y lo muestran en alguna escena, por favor, díganme¿sí?. u.u Gracias por los reviews y espero que dejen sus comentarios, igualmente, gracias por leer el fic. Con eso me basta. Les mando un fuerte abrazo. ¡¡Suerte en todo!!

Besos!

**_Kagome-_**


	10. Un gran paso

**Capítulo 10: "Un gran paso"**

Las luces se encendían y se apagaban al compás de la música. La gente aplaudía y los gritos se dejaban escuchar a vivas voces. Las manos se alzaban hasta no poder más y las pequeñas luces de celulares y linternas se dejaban ver en todo el teatro.

_**Mientras se reúnen las flores, a la luz de la primavera.**_

_**En el verano veo la luna, flotando sobre el mar.**_

_**Vientos de otoño, nieve de invierno con ello suspiro.**_

Los aplausos siguiendo el ritmo de la canción y algunas personas que también cantaban la letra. Se veía a simple vista como la gente saltaba y gritaba a la joven que cantaba. Su sonrisa amplia y sincera, cautivaba. Y sus ojos ahora más expresivos hacían delirar.

_**Deseo que me abrigues.**_

_**Las cuatro estaciones con tu amor, una vez más.**_

La atmósfera era increíble. Casi se podía sentir que estaban junto a la cantante. Su voz era suave y acompasada, armoniosa y traía paz. Los carteles se elevaban y causaban gran alegría en la joven. Lo que la inspiraba a cantar con todo sentimiento. Además, esa canción... le recordaba mucho a él.

_**Ven a recojerme mientras las flores, **_

_**Primaverales duerman.**_

_**Deja mensajes en la nieve veraniega.**_

_**La lluvia de otoño, **_

_**Las lágrimas del invierno con el amor acumulado. **_

_**Deseo que me abrigues.**_

Su corazón latía con violencia y se sentía tan bien estar ahí. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. De pronto recordó que su vida era un loco sueño. Un sueño que era verdad. Sonrió feliz y satisfecha. No podía haber nada mejor que eso. Estaba segura.

_**Las cuatro estaciones con tu amor, **_

_**Dentro de los sueños...**_

La música se terminó y ella levantó sus manos a lo alto saludando a todos. Varias flores volaron hasta llegar al escenario. Él la miró satisfecho y cuando ella se reunió a su lado le sonrió ampliamente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos caminaron hasta el camerino que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí. Kagome lo miró y entró fascinada con un enorme ramo de flores en sus manos, que dejó arriba de una amplia y lujosa mesa. Se sentó en el sillón y junto sus piernas como una niña pequeña. Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y la miró fervientemente.

- Estuviste maravillosa- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿En verdad?- Le preguntó con las mejillas encendidas y mirándolo apenas.

- Por supuesto, jamás te mentiría- Le contestó desviando la mirada y recogiendo algunas cosas. Dos golpes se dejaron escuchar en la puerta y Kagome se paró de un salto. Inuyasha la miró y luego se acercó temeroso. Suspiró levemente y su mente intentó pensar rápidamente que haría si pasaba algo malo. Proteger a Kagome aunque fuera con su vida- ¿Quién es?- Musitó con la voz ronca pero temible.

- Somos Miroku y yo, buscamos a Kagome- Anunció una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta. Inuyasha suspiró aliviado y Kagome caminó con prisa hasta la puerta. Inuyasha la abrió y enseguida una joven de cabellos castaños entró como un rayo- ¡¡Kagome!!-

- ¡¡Sango¡¡Viniste!!- Gritó la chica con alegría lazándose a los brazos de su amiga.

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo y luego se miraron con una sonrisa, demasiado alegres. Un joven de cabellos negros cortos, ojos azules y coleta les sonreía desde lejos al lado de Inuyasha que estaba cruzado de brazos.

- Miroku, que bueno que vinieron. Kagome los esperaba- Le dijo con una mirada alegre. Agradecía mucho haber conocido a Miroku, después de todo, ahora era su mejor amigo y podía hablar con él de lo que quisiera.

- Si bueno, Sango me insistió tanto que no tuve más opción que comprar las entradas- Comentó en un suspiro al recordar que había tenido que gastar más de la mitad de sus ahorros para eso.

- Pero ¡tonto!, Nos hubieran dicho y se las regalábamos con asiento en primera fila- Se quejó al darse cuenta de la estupidez que su amigo había cometido.

- Lo siento, es que simplemente no se me ocurrió- Se disculpó él con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

- Kagome, estuviste deslumbrante, en serio. De no saber que eras tú, hubiera jurado que era Kikyo- Le confió su amiga con una sonrisa

- Ah... gracias-

Luego de unos minutos, Sango y Miroku se despidieron dejando a Inuyasha y Kagome solos. Inuyasha suspiró agotado y Kagome levantó la vista al verlo así. Estaba seguro que algo le preocupaba, pero, no se atrevía a preguntarle que era. Lo miró de reojo y se acercó a él, aunque no lo suficiente.

- Inuyasha¿qué sucede?- Le preguntó preocupada con la vista fija en él.

- Oh, nada pequeña... lo mejor será que salgamos de este lugar ahora... – Le aconsejó mientras recogía sus cosas.

- Sí- Respondió ella tomando el gran ramo de flores que se encontraba arriba de la mesa.

&&&&&&&&&

La noche ya estaba presente en todo Japón. Kagome se revolvía inquieta en la cama. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y sentía un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, temblaba horriblemente. Su corazón latía a toda prisa y se levantó repentinamente. Se incorporó con lentitud pero sintió unos mareos que la tiraron al suelo. Tomó aire y suspiró levemente. Se sentía mal, y no era la primera noche que le pasaba. Las nauseas le eran insoportables y todo le daba vueltas. Caminó hasta el baño y se mojó la cara con agua fría. Se apoyó en el lavabo y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos todo el malestar que sentía fue desapareciendo. Su imagen realmente era desastrosa en esos momentos. Las ojeras, sus cabellos despeinados. Suspiró nuevamente, estaba decidido, iría a ver al doctor mañana. Se acostó nuevamente y varias imágenes se acumularon en su cabeza. Una mujer gritando, encerrada en una especie de celda... Acaso... ¿Era Kikyo?. Un hombre alto al que no pudo verle el rostro, pero tan solo al soñarlo sintió un terror que podía matarla. Se levantó nuevamente asustada y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

- Naraku- Susurró.

&&&&&&&&&

La brisa de la mañana la recibió con gracia y paró un auto, indicándole a donde debía ir. Lo mejor era hablar rápido con un médico. Sí, debía saber que era lo que le estaba pasando. No podía seguir de esa manera. Cuando finalmente bajó entró a un enorme edifico y caminó por amplios pasillos hasta llegar a una pequeña sala de espera. Se sentó y esperó con paciencia.

- Higurashi Kagome-

Se levantó al oír su nombre. Una doctora la esperaba en la puerta del consultorio al cual ingresó con algo de temor a lo que pudieran decirle. La mujer le hizo tomar asiento mientras anotaba algunas cosas en un cuaderno. Luego levantó la vista y la miró expectante.

- Bien, cuénteme¿qué le anda pasando?-

- Bueno, pues, en las noches, me siento mal, me despierto demasiado sobresaltada, siento mareos, nauseas y luego que eso pasa no puedo a volver a recuperar el sueño por completo- Comentó asustada con la mano en su pecho.

- ¿Y eso ocurre durante el día?-

- A veces, no muy seguido, mayormente es por las noches-

- Um, dígame, ha tenido... ya sabe... ¿relaciones?- Preguntó bajando sus lentes y mirándola fijamente.

Las mejillas de Kagome se encendieron al instante y por alguna razón a su mente se vino la imagen de Inuyasha. Pero... ¿Por qué venía ese pensamiento a su mente?. Sacudió su cabeza levemente espantando esa idea y negó con rapidez.

- No, no, claro que no-

- Bueno, entonces, le mandaré a hacer estos estudios, luego de eso, venga a verme por favor-

- Sí, muchas gracias- Susurró ella tomando en su mano la orden que la doctora le había hecho.

Cuando salió del lugar suspiró un poco aliviada. Pero, no podía estar del todo tranquila. Esos estudios le dirían que era lo que tenía en realidad. A su mente volvió aquel sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Estaba segura, que aquella mujer era Kikyo, pero... ¿Y ese hombre?. Naraku. Su mente se horrorizó con tan solo pensar ese nombre. Tan solo había venido a su mente, pero en realidad, no lo conocía, entonces... ¿Quién era?... Y lo más importante... ¿Qué tenía que ver con Kikyo?.

&&&&&&&&&

Giró suavemente la llave en la cerradura de su departamento. Cuando entró apoyó la frente en la puerta agotada. Dio un pequeño suspiro cansador, cuando de pronto una voz suave y ronca la hizo saltar del susto.

- ¿En dónde habías estado Kagome?- Preguntó esta con reproche.

Kagome ladeó el rostro y lo miró asustada. Inuyasha estaba de pie detrás de ella con la mirada fija en su rostro. Su rostro estaba tenso y tenía sus manos en puño, como conteniendo la ira. Pero sus ojos demostraban que en realidad, era temor lo que estaba expresando.

- I... Inuyasha- Musitó. Encendió las luces y caminó hasta él dejando las llaves y la cartera en la mesa para luego dirigir sus ojos castaños hasta los dorados del hombre- fui al médico- Le comentó con rapidez.

- ¿Al médico?... Kagome¿qué tienes?- Dijo asustado tomándola de los hombros visiblemente alterado. Se había asustado demasiado al no verla en el departamento. Fue con la idea de darle una visita e invitarla a comer algo para felicitarla por lo del otro día. Pero cuando no la vio, su corazón se estremeció ante la sola idea de que le hubiera pasado algo- por favor, habla-

- Nada, es solo, una tontería, no es importante, en serio- Le respondió con una amplia sonrisa- tranquilo, Inuyasha, no te asustes-

Él la soltó con lentitud y ella lo miró expectante. La inquietud que Inuyasha tenía se podía ver a simple vista. Se asustó demasiado al verlo así de inquieto, pero cuando sus ojos se tornaron más tranquilos ella también consiguió ponerle paz a su alma. Inuyasha la miró casi acongojado. Kagome se sorprendió al ver como se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con fuerza. No entendía que estaba pasando, pero aún así lo abrazó también, intentando de alguna manera consolarlo. Inuyasha escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella y aspiró su dulce aroma hasta impregnarse de él. No podía evitarlo, había sentido tanto miedo. Pensó que podría haberle pasado algo malo, que podría haberla perdido. Su mente se horrorizó ante esa idea. La apartó apenas y se aseguró que nada estuviera mal en ella. Kagome lo miró preocupada ante su actitud tan rara y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

- Inuyasha¿estás bien?... te noto demasiado extraño, por favor dime¿qué sucede?- Preguntó con los ojos lacrimosos. No podía soportar verlo así. La hacía sentir tan mal, el dolor de Inuyasha, también era el suyo desde que había descubierto lo que sentía hacia él- por favor, dime-

- Es que... tuve mucho miedo, Kagome- Susurró con pena y sintiendo que un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

- ¿Miedo?... ¿por qué?- Se extrañó ella. Pensó que a Inuyasha nada lo asustaba, que era fuerte y duro como una roca respecto al temor. Pero al ver que sus ojos estaban más dorados que de costumbre, pudo comprobar que no era del todo así.

- Tuve miedo de que... algo malo pudiera haberte pasado- Le dijo junto a su oído. Kagome abrió sus ojos a más no poder y su corazón dio un salto enorme dentro de ella.

- Inu... yasha- Su sonrisa era amplia y se podía decir que estaba orgullosa de lo que él le acababa de comentar. Acarició su mejilla con dulzura y lo miró con amor- eres muy dulce¿sabes?-

Él también le dedicó una media sonrisa y le tomó la mano que estaba en su rostro. Sus miradas estaban atadas, como en un enlace visual que ninguno podía romper. Kagome se ruborizó levemente y vio como Inuyasha se acercaba a ella. Sus rostros estaban más cerca de lo que imaginaba, cuando sus labios al fin se rozaron. Un roce suave pero encantador. Kagome cerró los ojos sin saber que hacer. Cuando de pronto sintió los cálidos labios de Inuyasha sobre los de ella. Un beso demasiado dulce, como él. Inuyasha abrió su boca atrapando los labios de ella para así no poder separarlos. Kagome no sabía como reaccionar, estaba desconcertada. Después de todo, no sabía besar. Podía observar como Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía disfrutar de lo que hacía. De pronto sintió la lengua cálida de él adentrase en su boca uniéndose a la suya. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la sintió. Recién en ese momento pudo mover sus adormecidos labios, imitándolo. Inuyasha dirigió una mano a la cintura de Kagome y la otra la mantenía en su cuello para ahondar más el beso. Ella levó ambas manos detrás de su cuello, aferrándose con fuerza. Jamás había sentido algo así, era como tocar el cielo con las manos y volver a bajar. La gloria, pensó. Inuyasha sentía como su corazón latía con violencia. Había sido un impulso, pero no se arrepentía de eso. Por un momento su mente pensó que aquella chica era Kikyo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era Kagome se alegró aún más. Podía sentirla como era ella, podía ver a Kagome, él quería a Kagome, no a Kikyo. De eso estaba seguro. Su mente tenía miles de ideas en la cabeza y una de ellas era que no podía dejar de besarla. Era como un encanto, no podía separase. Siguieron así hasta que se separaron a duras penas para tomar aire. Se miraron fervientemente sin articular palabra alguna. Las miradas lo eran todo en ese momento. Inuyasha acarició suavemente la mejilla de Kagome que estaba sonrojada y ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel hombre que tantas sensaciones le traía. Imposible no quererlo. Él la miró con fervor, estaba con sus labios sonrosados por el beso que le había dado. Sus cabellos estaban un poco desordenados, ya que, se había encargado de revolverlos cuando tuvo su cuello entre sus manos. Kagome lo miró apenas, Inuyasha estaba un poco agitado y sus ojos dorados se veían más cálidos y relucientes que nunca, con un extraño brillo. Él le sonrió y la acercó a su pecho manteniéndola entre sus brazos, como si no quisiera que se escape.

- Gracias- Le susurró Inuyasha junto al oído a Kagome.

Ella se aferró más a él y casi clavó sus uñas en la espalda del chico, que podía sentir claramente la inquietud de ella. Sabía que era todo nuevo para el corazón de la chica. Y ambos entendían que después de eso nada sería igual para ellos. Habían dado un gran paso, y no podía volverse atrás, ya que, los sentimientos estaban de por medio. Kagome estaba completamente segura, que no se arrepentiría de lo que acababa de suceder, aunque no sabía que pensaría Inuyasha. Su corazón enamorado le restó importancia, le encantó lo que acababa de sentir, y si él estaba dispuesto a dárselo, no iba a dudar en aceptarlo, sin importar las consecuencias. Lo demás se vería. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía completa y feliz desde la muerte de su padre, y eso era algo muy extraño y poco común en ella. Inuyasha había logrado ayudarla a olvidar un poco todo aquel dolor del pasado.

- Por nada- Musitó con amor- aunque yo debería agradecerte- Pensó con los ojos cerrados y el recuerdo de su beso aún latente en sus labios.

Continuará...

**N/A:** Bueno, la verdad estoy agotada. Espero que haya quedado bien, jajaja. La verdad no soy muy buena con esto de los besos y todo eso u.u. Pero me esmeré lo más que pude nn. La canción se llama "Four Seasons" y el ending de la tercera película de Inuyasha. Muy bonita n//n. Quiero decirles que a partir de este viernes, no estaré más hasta dentro de unos quince días. Espero poder actualizar desde la costa, pero nada es seguro. Espero que me disculpen y les prometo que después de unas merecidas vacaciones, vendré renovada y con ideas más frescas para el fic. Haré lo posible para poder subir los capítulos, pero no prometo nada, gomen me!!. Gracias por los reviews y espero los próximos comentarios!!! Agradezco el apoyo. Nos vemos dentro de quince días!!!! O antes, lo intentaré en verdad!! nn

Besos!!!!!

Suerte!!!!

**_Kagome-_**


	11. Desilución

**Capítulo 11: "Desilusión"**

Se encontraba recostada en la cama con la vista fija en el techo. La luna estaba en lo alto y ya era más de medianoche. Su cabeza estaba lejos, volando, soñadora, remontándose a aquel beso. Oh, aún podía sentir el dulce sabor sobres sus labios. Nunca en la vida había experimentado algo semejante. Se revolvió inquieta en la cama. Lograr dormir era algo sumamente imposible con todas las imágenes pasando por su cabeza a gran velocidad. De pronto, aquellos ojos dorados volvieron en un fugaz recuerdo a su mente. Casi se podía decir que podía tocar esa vaga ilusión.

_**Te quiero, nunca lo dije,**_

**_Te quiero, y nunca me lo dijeron._**

_**Te quiero, lo digo suave,**_

_**Te quiero, y nadie lo sabe.**_

De alguna manera esas palabras habían salido de sus labios en forma de canción. Kagome sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente y casi le costaba respirar. Ella era así, por alguna extraña razón podía cantar e improvisar lo que sentía en forma de canción, como aquella vez que Inuyasha la había escuchado cantar en el árbol sagrado a su padre. Pero desde aquel hecho lamentable cuando era niña, muy pocas veces podía cantar, hasta que llegó él, trayendo luz a su vida.

_**Te quiero, mi más que amigo,**_

_**Te quiero, y todo tiene sentido.**_

_**Te quiero, como los cuentos,**_

_**Mi príncipe azul, te quiero.**_

Una vez que su voz se apagó, Kagome cerró sus ojos, perdiéndose en un hermoso sueño. Pero por alguna extraña razón, sintió un dolor en el pecho, un sentimiento de tremenda amargura. Frunció su ceño, intentando olvidarlo y sin más, le restó importancia. Nada podía estar mal ahora que estaba él en su vida, ahora nada podía hacerla sentir triste... absolutamente nada, pensó.

&&&&&&&&&

El suave murmullo de las hojas se escuchaba desde lejos. Era un día cálido y el viento soplaba lo justo para sentirse fresco en esos días de calor. Los rayos de sol iluminaban apenas y los pájaros pasaban de vez en cuando haciéndose notar. Se encontraba sentada en el balcón, observando aquel maravilloso paisaje y sintiéndose completamente feliz. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo saltar de la silla con el corazón en la boca de ansiedad. Kagome ladeó el rostro para ver como Inuyasha cerraba la puerta de tras de sí. Se levantó de un salto y lo miró expectante. Nuevamente aquel enlace visual que le era imposible romper. Ninguno podía articular palabra. Kagome pudo notar que los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, no brillaban como de costumbre, justo antes de que él desviara la mirada de la castaña de ella, que insistía en hurgar en lo más profundo de su alma.

- Bue... Buenos días- Musitó Kagome con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza al ser la primera en tener que hablar en ese incómodo silencio entre ambos.

- Hola Kagome- Saludó él intentando dejar de lado la timidez y mostrándose orgulloso ante la joven que era capaz de hacerlo perder la razón- ¿cómo estás?-

- Oh, bien¿y tú?- Preguntó temerosa. Quería pensar que era su imaginación, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que Inuyasha no era el mismo. Pero... ¿qué era?. Tal vez, estaba equivocada, o al menos eso quería pensar... Tenía miedo, y aquel sentimiento de amargura nació nuevamente dentro de su ser, dejándola aún más intranquila- ¿pasa algo?, porque te noto demasiado extraño... no es común en tí-

Inuyasha la miró con los ojos sin brillo y su alma profundamente adolorida. Sinceramente no quería decirlo, pero debería hacerlo. Después de aquel beso, muchas ideas habían pasado por su mente. Él no tendría que haberla besado, no estaba diciendo que se arrepentía de ello, lo que sucedía es que no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Kagome, y eso lo perturbaba terriblemente. Había sido muy imprudente de su parte, demostrar así sus sentimientos sin saber lo que ella sentía. ¿Qué tal si fue él quién soñó con poder tener algo con Kagome y finalmente no era así?. Por un momento se sintió frustrado. El verla a ella ahí, parada con los ojos brillosos y su cara de ángel expectante a sus palabras. Por un momento, estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer, pero luego se ordenó a sí mismo, decidirse de una buena vez y aclarar las cosas antes de que tomaran un mal rumbo y no hubiera marcha atrás. Se sentó pesadamente en el sillón y suspiró agobiado.

- Kagome, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar... – Le dijo en un susurro y con la mirada pérdida. Kagome sintió que su corazón se encogía ante esas palabras. Asintió levemente y se sentó a su lado con la vista baja, esperando lo que él fuera a decirle y con un temor profundo en su ser. Algo le decía que nada andaba bien. Un presentimiento... ¿qué podía ser?- Escucha, lo de ayer... creo... que fue demasiado precipitado- Susurró adolorido mientras que sentía el gusto amargo de sus propias palabras.

Ella abrió los ojos inmensamente y negó levemente. ¿Le estaba diciendo que todo había sido un error?. Una enorme tristeza la invadió, y de pronto sintió que el mundo perdía color. Lo observó de reojo con los ojos lacrimosos y se levantó inesperadamente. Inuyasha la miró y ella aún con la vista baja corrió hasta la puerta. No podía permitir que él viera sus lágrimas, no podía mostrarle cuanto le dolía lo que le acaba de decir, no podía, por su orgullo. Inuyasha intentó seguirla, detenerla, pero le fue imposible, porque Kagome le cerró la puerta en la misma cara, dándole a entender que no quería saber nada con él, que quería estar sola. Nuevamente se tiró en el sillón sintiéndose el hombre más idiota de todo el mundo. Definitivamente no sabía tratar a las mujeres. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Realmente era un completo tonto. Ahora se daba cuenta del error que había cometido, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y estaba seguro, que esta vez, no había retorno.

&&&&&&&&&

Kagome corría a toda prisa sin importar a donde iba. Las lágrimas caían insistentemente de sus hermosos ojos castaños, resbalando por las ahora muy sonrosadas mejillas. Su corazón se oprimía al recordar aquellas crueles palabras. Un error, todo había sido un error. Se sentía derrotada, desilusionada, una tonta por haber creído que en verdad algo podría haber pasado entre ellos. Una tonta, ingenua.

_**Pensé que eras mi cuento de hadas, **_

_**Mi sueño cuando no estaba durmiendo. **_

_**Un deseo pedido a una estrella, que se volvió verdad.**_

_**Pero todos los demás podían decir,**_

_**Que confundí mis sentimientos con la realidad,**_

_**Cuando éramos tú y yo.**_

Se tiró de rodillas al suelo, llorando amargamente. En ese momento se sintió una niña, por haber creído que toda esa lindo sueño había podido ser verdad alguna vez. Pero ahora veía todo bien claro, la vida no era color de rosa, no, no lo era. ¡Qué tonta había sido al confiar ciegamente en sus sentimientos¡Claro!. ¿Cómo un hombre con tanta experiencia como él iba a fijarse en una chiquilla como ella?. Tonta e inexperta, volvió a repetir en su mente.

_**Ahora sé que no eres un cuento de hadas, **_

_**Y los sueños son solamente para dormir.**_

_**Y los deseos que pides a una estrella, no se vuelven verdad,**_

_**Porque ahora mismo yo puedo decir,**_

_**Que confundí mis sentimientos con la realidad.**_

_**Porque me gustaba la vista,**_

_**Cuando éramos tú y yo.**_

Escondió el rostro entre sus piernas sintiéndose devastada. Ese era un día muy triste, demasiado gris, diría que casi tan triste como cuando su padre había muerto. Era la misma sensación de, el mismo sentimiento de desilusión. Aquel sentimiento le era tan familiar, la misma que tuvo cuando pensó que su padre había vuelto y que ella saldría a recibirlo y darle un fuerte abrazo, pero por el contrario se encontró con una tumba y más de la mitad de su mundo destruido. El dolor se le hacía insoportable y tenía deseos de gritar hasta que su voz ya no pudiera hacerlo más y se quedara completamente muda.

_**No puedo creer que pude ser así de ciega.**_

_**Mientras tú te elevabas, yo caía,**_

_**Pero aún así, no me importaba...**_

Ya no lo soportaba, la pena era demasiado grande, y el daño imposible de reparar. Limpió todo rastro de lágrima en sus ojos para poder caminar tranquilamente, sin llamar la atención. Se levantó con decisión, pero aún así con el corazón hecho mil pedazos. Sin saber a dónde, comenzó a caminar para intentar olvidar parte de aquel dolor.

_**Porque me gustaba la vista,**_

_**Y pienso que lo sentiste tú también.**_

_**Cuando éramos tú y yo.**_

Ahora estaba segura, nada de lo que había vivido fue real. En ese momento su vista se nubló a causa de sus sentimientos y no fue capaz de pensar en las consecuencias o como podría tomar las cosas Inuyasha. Si tan solo lo hubiera detenido en aquel momento. Pero se dejó llevar por el encanto, el hechizo que Inuyasha provocaba cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Definitivamente ese había sido el error, no detener las cosas a tiempo. Sus pensamientos se aceleraban cada vez más y le era imposible zafarse de ellos. Pero había tomado una decisión y estaba segura de ello, era lo mejor. De esa manera podría olvidar todo lo sucedido y poco a poco, su corazón podría sanar. O por lo menos eso esperaba.

Continuará...

**N/A:** Bueno, espero que haya quedado bien, perdón por lo corto, pero ni se imaginan, estuve todas las vacaciones escribiendo en hojas borrador para poder pasarlo más tarde a computadora... un gran trabajo... u.u No me maten, pero en toda pareja tiene que haber alguna separación y eso le dará más clima, ya verán después, en serio, confíen n.nU La canción que canta Kagome se llama "Me pasan cosas" y aunque sea de un programa infantil es muy linda . La canción del final se llama "When there was me and you" (Cuando éramos tú y yo") y es interpretada por Vanessa Hudgens en High School Musical, y es muy linda, le recomiendo que la escuchen n.n Amigas me voy despidiendo y les agradezco mucho todos los reviews, en verdad me animan muchooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gracias!!

Besos!!

**_Kagome-_**


	12. Un adiós

**Capítulo 12: "Un adiós"**

Abrió la puerta con cautela asomando su cabeza apenas, cerciorándose de que él no estuviera. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto, suspiró aliviada y entró prendiendo la luz del living. Con los ojos rojos todavía, dejó las llaves arriba de la mesa y se sentó en el sillón cubriéndose la cara. ¿Y ahora?. Todavía podía sentir el perfume varonil en el lugar y eso la perturbaba demasiado. Levantó la cabeza con lentitud y se preguntó que podía hacer para solucionar todo aquello. En realidad, tenía una ligera idea, pero... no estaba del todo segura si era lo correcto. Era obvio que no podía seguir al lado de aquel joven después de todo lo que pasó. Nuevamente los recuerdos volvían hirientes a su memoria. Aquel beso, se había sentido tan bien, hubiera jurado que conoció el paraíso cuando eso pasó. Aún podía sentir los labios cálidos del chico sobre los suyos. Pero después, Inuyasha tuvo que decir esas dolorosas palabras. La frustración y el dolor volvieron a apoderarse de ella como en el primer instante y sus ojos lacrimosos no soportaban más seguir llorando. ¿Por qué se lo había dicho¿Qué había salido mal si al parecer entre ellos estaba todo bien?. De pronto, una idea se cruzó por su cabeza. Tal vez... ese beso, no había sido para ella, sino para otra persona... tal vez... había sido para Kikyo. Se horrorizó al pensar eso, le era imposible creer que así fuera, pero... ¿Y si estaba en lo cierto?. ¡No!, ella no sería la segunda opción de nadie, y si alguién iba a amarla, quería que fuera por ser ella, por ser Kagome. Estuvo de esa manera hasta más de medianoche y casi de madrugada, acomodó todas sus cosas en un bolso y escribió una nota, dejándola sobre la mesa, junto con las llaves.

- Es lo único que puedo hacer, y es lo mejor... – Musitó levantando sus pertenencias, y mirando todo por última vez y con algunas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos castaños, cerró la puerta del apartamento.

&&&&&&&&&

La mañana se presentó bastante fría y el cielo estaba un poco nublado, dando una certera señal que en cualquier momento llovería, haciendo descender aún más la temperatura. Caminó con las manos dentro del saco largo que llevaba puesto, mientras que un vapor salía de sus labios. Se sentía tan culpable. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, de solo pensar en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Había estado horas esperando a la chica, pero ella no regresaba, quería aclarar todo, porque a él le fue inevitable besarla, ya que, la amaba más que a su vida y quería saber que sentía ella. Aunque luego de tanta espera, se dio por vencido y pensó que lo mejor era dejar que todo pasara hasta el día siguiente, así hablarían más tranquilos, o al menos eso pensaba. Con pasos firmes, llegó hasta la puerta del apartamento y tocó el timbre, no quería entrar de improviso con sus llaves, sería aún peor. Para su sorpresa, nadie abrió la puerta. ¿Estaría durmiendo o simplemente no quería verlo?, Por que era imposible que no escuchara el timbre sonar. Golpeó la puerta repetidas veces, intentando hacer un poco más de ruido y así llamar la atención de la chica, pero aún así no recibió respuesta alguna.

- ¿Kagome?- Llamó preocupado al notar que ya pasaba demasiado tiempo sin que nada sucediera. Buscó su juego de llaves dentro de los bolsillos y una vez que las sacó, las colocó en la cerradura demasiado nervioso- demonios... – Murmuró al ver que la mano le temblaba y eso le evitaba hacer las cosas bien. Lo exasperaba terriblemente que eso le sucediera.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, dio un golpe desquitando su rabia en la fría madera y esta se abrió. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos dorados a más no poder, es que acaso... ¿la puerta había estado abierta todo ese tiempo?. Con razón cada vez que el intentaba con la llave no podía abrirla, era porque, al estar ya abierta, él la cerraba. Pero... ¿por qué la puerta estaba sin llave?. La terrible idea de que había sucedido algo malo se coló en su mente. Aquella amenaza habia vuelto a sus recuerdos y fue ahí cuando entró como un loco. Buscó con la mirada en el living, pero no había señales de Kagome por ningún lado. Entró al cuarto, revisó el baño, cada rincón de la casa, pero no había ni una pista acerca de la chica. Justo cuando la desesperación y el miedo lo estaban dominando, con tan solo pensar que algo malo había sucedido, sus ojos se encontraron con el juego de llaves de Kagome, y más arriba, una carta. Corrió hasta ella a grandes zancadas y la tomó desesperado. La leyó con rapidez y se sorprendió de lo que contenía. Su corazón se oprimió terriblemente.

- ¿Pero que rayos...?- Dijo con dolor al darse cuenta que la letra era la de Kagome. Ella misma le estaba escribiendo eso- Kagome...- Musitó abatido por la frustración y la angustia- se ha ido... –

Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos dejando caer la carta al piso. Ella estaba herida, había herido su orgullo y sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?. Por eso se había marchado, no quería volver a verlo, por su tonta culpa todo estaba perdido. De pronto, la poca esperanza que tenía se perdió en algún lugar remoto, del que era imposible rescatarla. Perdió a Kagome¡la había perdido!. Era un idiota, un tonto que no sabía como tratar a una mujer. Ahora lo veía con claridad, no se merecía a Kagome, definitivamente, era demasiado para él. Pero ahora más que nunca necesitaba explicarle, decirle que todo había sido un error. Quería verla, y lo haría, ya que, sabía donde encontrarla.

&&&&&&&&&

Se tiró en la cama precipitadamente. ¿Habría leído Inuyasha su carta?. Miró el reloj que marcaban las 11 am en punto. Para esa hora, él ya la tendría que haber encontrado. Cerró sus ojos cansada, después de todo no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. ¿Cómo hacerlo?. Pero ahora estaba en su casa, en su adorado templo. Su madre le había preguntado mil veces que es lo que sucedió para que ella regresara. Obviamente no podía decirle lo sucedido con Inuyasha, por eso simplemente le dijo que se aburrió de toda esa farsa. Su mente voló una vez más hacia aquel joven de ojos dorados, aún podía sentir el calor de su beso en los labios de ella. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza espantando esos pensamientos y reprochándose por ello.

- No Kagome, no debes pensar más en él- Se ordenó a sí misma al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando.

Pero, realmente no podía evitarlo. Le era imposible no pensar a cada segundo, en cada momento en Inuyasha. Su rostro se aparecía con aquella sonrisa capaz de derretir todo el hielo del mundo. Sus ojos dorados, hermosos, como el mismo fuego. Podría perderse infinidad de tiempo en ellos. Observándolos, admirándolos y descubriendo a través de ellos el alma de aquel joven tan cautivador.

_**No se acaba el amor con solo decir adiós.**_

_**Hay que tener presente que el estar ausente;**_

_**No anula el recuerdo, ni compra el olvido,**_

_**Ni nos borra del mapa.**_

Se sintió frustrada en ese momento, una tonta que a pesar de habérselo ordenado, no era capaz de emitir esos pensamientos. ¿Por qué?. Aún después de todo, le era imposible olvidarlo y sacárselo de la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría?. Un hombre como Inuyasha no podía borrarse de los recuerdos de una mujer así como si nada. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Tonta, Kagome, tonta, pensó al tomar conciencia de lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidarlo?.

_**El que tú no estés, no te aparta de mí.**_

_**Entre menos te tengo, más te recuerdo.**_

_**Aunque quiera olvidarte, estás en mi mente, **_

_**Y me pregunto mil veces...**_

Kagome sonrió al darse cuenta lo patética que era. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Inuyasha, después de todo lo que él le había hecho, aún siendo la causa de su sufrimiento, la herida de su corazón y de su orgullo, ella lo seguía amando. Sí, lo amaba con todo su corazón, igual o con más intensidad que la primera vez que lo descubrió. Pero el amor, era un sentimiento tan puro, tan hermoso, tan consolador¿cómo era posible que la estuviera tratando así?.

_**¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?,**_

_**Que no me deja olvidar.**_

_**Que me prohibe pensar, que me ata y desata,**_

_**Y luego de a poco me mata, me bota y levanta**_

_**Y me vuelve a tirar.**_

Kagome cerró sus ojos fervientemente, intentando buscar la respuesta en su corazón. Aunque lo amara, no podía permitir que Inuyasha jugara con ella como si nada. No, ahora se daba cuenta, se sentía mal, adolorida, herida en orgullo y la pregunta si el beso había sido para Kikyo, aún seguía rondando en su cabeza, haciéndola sentir terriblemente mortificada. De la nada, sonó el timbre. Levantó el rostro de la almohada apenas, totalmente desganada. No tenía otra opción más que abrir la puerta. Se levantó con pereza y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta. Lo más seguro era que fuera Sango, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al abrirla se encontró con aquella dorada mirada que tan nerviosa la ponía. Asustada y sin saber como reaccionar, quiso cerrar la puerta, pero la robusta mano de Inuyasha la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Kagome sentía su corazón chocar con violencia en su pecho y de pronto sintió como si todo diera vueltas y las piernas le temblaban terriblemente. ¿Y ahora?.

- Kagome, necesitamos hablar- Dijo él como dándole una orden mientras que mantenía la mano en la puerta, casi enterrando sus dedos en la fría madera.

- No quiero¡Vete¡Déjame sola!- Gritó con la voz quebrada y los ojos lacrimosos, segura de que no podría soportar nada más proveniente de él.

- Escúchame por favor, lo del beso fue... -

- ¡NO¡No quiero escuchar nada¡No digas más!- Casi suplicó en un tono de amargura al pensar que Inuyasha quería seguir lastimándola.

- Pero Kagome, debes escucharme, te lo suplico- Rogó Inuyasha como un niño pequeño al ver que ella no quería escuchar razones de nada. Maldición¿cómo iba a poder explicarle?.

- Ya dijiste suficiente el otro día, vete Inuyasha, por favor... me lastimas- Musitó Kagome ya con varias lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y con el corazón completamente hecho pedazos. Por más que quisiera tirarse en sus brazos y gritarle que aún así lo amaba más que a su vida, no podía olvidar lo que le había hecho, aunque quisiera... no podía.

Inuyasha la miró adolorido y sintiendo nuevamente un gusto amargo en la garganta. De pronto, nada tenía sentido. Ni reemplazar a Kikyo, ni engañar a nadie, ni las amenazas, ni que podría pasar si se descubría algo. No, lo que ahora le importaba era Kagome, pero, las palabras de ella le dieron a entender lo que tanto había temido, lo que no lo había dejado dormir. Su corazón dio un vuelco y su voz tembló terriblemente cuando las palabras salieron casi en un murmullo acongojado.

- Entonces... ¿es un adiós?- Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta y unos terribles deseos de gritar y llorar sin importarle nada, dejando un lado el orgullo y la opinión de la gente.

- Vete... – Fue todo lo que ella le respondió con la mirada baja, sin atreverse a ver sus ojos, segura de que eso lo empeoraría todo.

Inuyasha la miró por última vez, grabando cada detalle de su rostro y su figura en su memoria y sintiendo como su corazón era un nudo que casi no lo dejaba respirar. Con los ojos casi a punto de derramar lágrimas, se dio media vuelta y salió lo más rápido de allí que pudo. Kagome cerró la puerta de un golpe y apoyó su espalda en ella mientras que caía lentamente al suelo, llorando con amargura. Ya estaba hecho, todo estaba terminado y no había vuelto atrás. Por un momento había sido un hermoso sueño del que quisiera no haber despertado nunca, pero como cualquier ilusión, se acaba y hay que volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra, enfrentándose a la cruel realidad. Escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, sintió el gusto amargo de la soledad, que ahora era más notoria que nunca. Definitivamente, todo aquello había sido... un adiós.

_**¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?...**_

Continuará...

**N/A:** Hola a todos!!! No me maten amigos u.u, pero en toda pareja, tiene que haber una pequeña separación. Pero ya verán que servirá de mucho. No se preocupen... n.n Espero les haya gustado y gracias por los reviews y sobre todo los lindos comentarios que me dejaron en "Vuelve a Mí". Me alegra que les haya gustado el final. Sinceramente, a mí tampoco me gusta eso de las reencarnaciones de Inuyasha en el mundo actual de Kagome, no, no, nada de eso. Juntos como son, nada más. Quiero aclarar que por ahora mi compu anda bien, pero si ven que no actualizo en muchos días... es porque nuevamente hizo de las suyas. Todos están en complot para que no siga escribiendo ¬¬ La canción se llama "¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor? Y es de Ricardo Arjona, o al menos el la canta n.nU Bueno, me voy despidiendo!!!. Gracias por todo en verdad amigas y sigan leyendo!!!! Mata ne!!!

Gracias!!

Besos!!

_**Kagome-**_


	13. Un plan

**Capítulo 13: "Un plan"**

Su vida había vuelto a la completa normalidad. Asistía a clase como de costumbre y sus notas eran más altas que antes. Debería esforzarse mucho si quería ir a la preparatoria. Además, todo estaba resuelto, ahora no era más que una chica común y corriente, sin secretos, ni nada extraño. Es cierto que no podía evitar recordar todas aquellas aventuras, pero si quería ser alguién en la vida, debía hacer las cosas como eran debidas. Las clases habían finalizado por ese día, y mientras que recogía sus pertenencias, una mano se posó sobre su hombre, haciéndola dar un pequeño respingo. Ladeó el rostro y se encontró frente a su amiga de cabellos castaños que la observaba con una sonrisa amplia al ver que logró llamar su atención.

- Oye Kagome, quisiera hablar contigo un momento... – Dijo casi en un susurro y acercándose a ella para que nadie escuchara, normalmente, en las escuelas, hasta las paredes tenían oídos.

- Sango... ¿tiene que ser ahora?- Preguntó ella en cambio ante el pedido de su amiga. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer. Preparar trabajos, encargarse del templo, ayudar a su madre y ponerse al días con algunos exámenes que aún debía. ¿Qué nadie podía entenderla acaso?.

- Sí amiga, me temo que es urgente que hablemos... – Le respondió dándole un aire de misterio al tema para despertar un poco de curiosidad en ella- ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?- Sugirió con una sonrisa cuando Kagome dio un suspiro. Sabía que la había convencido.

Ambas se sentaron y ordenaron lo que iban a comer cuando una chica, gentilmente, se los preguntó. Sango miró a Kagome de reojo, intentando descifrar por dónde iba a comenzar. No era ninguna tarea fácil sacarle información de algo personal a Kagome, después de todo, era muy reservado con esos tipos de asuntos, y eso la hacía imposible de conocer a su totalidad, dándole un aire de misterio a su vida y personalidad. Cosa, que verdaderamente, daba deseos de saber. Suspiró y esperó unos momentos, armando la pregunta en su mente antes de hacerla. Minutos después, carraspeó apenas, obteniendo así la atención de su amiga que esperaba expectante lo que Sango iba a decirle.

- Kagome... – Comenzó con una voz dulce para tranquilizar a la chica y armar un ambiente de confianza entre ellas, ya que, dada la situación, dudaba mucho poder obtener respuestas de lo que quería así de fácil- ya hace como tres semanas que dejaste ese trabajo... y desde entonces no has vuelto a hablar del tema... ni tampoco de él... – Terminó diciendo con firmeza, para que se diera cuenta que en verdad, estaba interesada en saber que había pasado para que todo terminara así de repente. Era demasiado extraño, sobre todo porque la primera vez que le preguntó, no le dijo absolutamente nada de nada, y eso no se lo esperaba.

Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendidas por lo que acaba de escuchar. Desde que su amiga le dijo que tenía que hablar, sospechó que no se traía nada bueno entre manos, y ahora lo comprobaba. Desvió la vista un tanto molesta ante la pregunta, sobre todo porque no quería hablar de él, justamente ahora. Sus ojos castaños, habían perdido el brillo y se tornaron oscuros de repente.

- No pasó nada... – Respondió secamente con el ceño fruncido y las manos en puño, conteniendo la ira que de pronto parecía apoderarse de ella.

- Kagome, a mí no me vengas con esos cuentos¿eh?. No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que algo pasó para que dejaras todo así de repente, estabas muy contenta con ese trabajo, y ahora parece como si no te importara nada... no me engañas y no voy a tragarme ese cuento... dime¿qué pasó?- Preguntó en tono de ofensa al darse cuenta que no hablaría por propia voluntad. Debería presionarla si quería saber algo acerca de lo que pasó.

Kagome se mordió el labio con fuerza. ¿Por qué rayos le venía Sango con estos planteamientos justamente ahora¿Por qué?. Intentó calmarse y pensar en algo bueno. No podía perder la paciencia, no debía dejar que la rabia la dominara. No tenía sentido hacerlo ahora. Por más que haya querido escapar a la verdad, sabía que no podría evadirlo para siempre.

- Diferencia de opiniones... – Le respondió fríamente intentando convencer a su amiga. Pero por la mirada que esta le devolvió, se dio cuenta que no la había convencido para nada. Entonces supo que la conversación, no terminaba ahí.

- Ajá¿y por qué?. Kagome, sabes que puedes contar conmigo¿no somos como hermanas?- Le recordó con angustia al comprobar que ella no quería contarle- ¿no confías a mí?- Preguntó bajando la mirada.

Kagome la miró dándose cuenta de eso y todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para mantenerse firme, se disolvieron. Su mirada castaña se tornó oscura, llena de dolor y tristeza. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y la sangre recorrió sus venas rápidamente. La miró tomando una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a relatar lo que había pasado.

- Un día después del concierto al que ustedes fueron, él y yo... – Se calló en ese momento. Sango levantó la mirada al escucharla hablar. No podía decirlo, no quería, su corazón se oprimía. Por alguna extraña razón el nombre salió de sus labios como si nada, casi en un sollozo- Inuyasha y yo... nos... nos... -

- ¡¿Se qué?!- Preguntó impaciente al ver que había cesado de hablar- dime Kagome... – Animó con preocupación al ver que sus ojos estaban lacrimosos.

- Nos... nos... besamos- Completó con dolor y dejando salir finalmente sus lágrimas con angustia y sintiendo como el corazón se le oprimía al contar lo que había sucedido en realidad.

- Pero... ¿por qué lloras Kagome?... eso es algo sumamente hermoso... ambos se demostraron que se aman, no tendrías por que llorar amiga, debería estar feliz... – Le dijo ella al ver que no podía evitar que ella siguiera lamentándose.

- Sería feliz... pero él me dijo que todo eso había sido un error... que no nos tendríamos que haber besado... que fue algo precipitado- Musitó teniendo grabada en la memoria esa conversación. Era como si en ese mismo momento estuviera escuchando a Inuyasha decírselo.

Ambas hicieron un silencio sepulcral. Sango aún no podía procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir. Era demasiado para ella. Levantó la vista y observó a Kagome con tristeza al verla en tal estado. Se veía tan mal. Entonces esa era la causa, era por aquel joven, Inuyasha. Por eso había dejado de trabajar. Si él era el manager y el compositor de las canciones de Kikyo, era obvio que tenía que estar todo el tiempo a su lado. Imposible de que la pobre de su amiga lo soportara. Kagome lloraba en silencio, secando cuando podía alguna que otra lágrima. El dolor era insoportable, todo le hacía mal. Recordar a Inuyasha cuando lo creía olvidado, la destrozado hasta lo más profundo del alma. Sango la miró otra vez y entonces una duda comenzó a rondar en su cabeza.

- ¿Te dijo por qué había sido precipitado?- Le preguntó para intentar aclarar sus dudas. Nadie iba repartiendo besos por la vida sin sentimientos hacia la otra persona, bueno... salvo Miroku antes de estar de novio con ella, pero entonces... ¿por qué?.

- No, no le día a tiempo, porque cuando me lo dijo... estábamos en el departamento y yo salí corriendo- Comentó con rapidez- luego le dejé la carta despidiéndome... aún así, Inuyasha vino a buscarme a mi casa, pero nuevamente no lo dejé hablar... después de eso... no lo volví a ver- El sollozo se hizo más fuerte y Sango no sabía que hacer. La verdad, es que nunca la había visto así y le partía el corazón el observarla sufrir de esa manera.

- Yo pienso que tendrías que haber dejado que él te explicara, Kagome... ¿por qué no lo hiciste amiga?-

- Es que... – Balbuceó con la voz extremadamente quebrada y sintiendo que ya no podía hablar más- tenía mucho miedo... – Le confesó con dolor y frustración al comprobar que tan solo era una chiquilla que no hacía más que tontería.

- Yo creo que ambos tendrían que hablar sobre lo sucedido para aclarar todo. Me parece que es tan solo un malentendido... – Dijo pensativa bebiendo un sorbo de su gaseosa.

Kagome negó rápidamente, intentando hacer desaparecer todo rastro de lágrima de sus ojos, ante lo que Sango le propuso. ¿Hablar con Inuyasha después de tanto tiempo?. Lo más seguro era que él ni se acordara que existía. No podía llamarlo así como si nada hubiera pasado, sobre todo después de haberlo rechazado tantas veces, para que él le explicara que había pasado.

- No, no puedo y no lo haré- Afirmó segura de sí misma al ver que Sango torcía la boca disconforme.

- Pero Kagome, yo creo... – Protestó ella.

- No Sango, no lo haré y no pienso hacerlo nunca. Ahora voy a concentrarme en mis estudios y en seguir mi vida para poder ingresar a la preparatoria. No puedo seguir aferrándome a sueños que no llevan a ningún lado... además... -

La voz de Kagome se apagó abruptamente cuando en el local, una música que ella bien conocía, comenzó a sonar. Abrió sus ojos a más no poder. No, eso no podía estar pasándole. ¿Por qué¿Por qué a ella?. La letra, y hasta reconoció su voz saliendo de los invisibles parlantes.

_**Mientras se reúnen las flores a la luz de la primavera.**_

_**En el verano veo la luna, flotando sobre el mar.**_

_**Vientos de otoño, nieve de invierno, **_

_**Con ellos suspiro.**_

No podía ser cierto. ¿Por qué justamente esa canción?. La canción que tanto le hacía recordar a Inuyasha. Desde que había dejado de trabajar, rompió todos los cds de Kikyo y también los posters. Nunca había vuelto a prender la radio, segura que en todas las emisoras, esa canción era un éxito. Le dolía demasiado ver y escuchar todo aquello, por eso lo había decidido así y no se arrepentía.

_**Deseo que me abrigues.**_

_**Las cuatro estaciones con tu amor, una vez más.**_

Se sentía mareada y no podía contener las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Su corazón se oprimió con fuerza y se tomó la cara con ambas manos, desesperada. Sango la miró asustada y sin saber que hacer. La preocupación de verla así, era terrible y no podía reaccionar. ¿Qué podía hacer?.

_**Ven a recojerme mientras las flores primaverales duerman.**_

_**Deja mensajes en la nieve veraniega.**_

_**La lluvia de otoño, las lágrimas del invierno con el amor acumulado.**_

_**Deseo que me abrigues.**_

Era suficiente, ya no lo soportaba más. No podía contenerse, era más fuerte que ella y que su corazón. De pronto se vio a ella misma arriba de un escenario, cantando esa canción. Tal como esa vez antes de que todo ocurriera. Su sonrisa era amplia y a su lado, estaba Inuyasha, sonriendo como un modelo de revista, capaz de derretir todo el hielo del mundo. Se levantó con brusquedad, ocasionando que todas las miradas se posaran en ella. Con un beso rápido y un nos vemos, saludó a Sango y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a su amiga desconcertada. Corrió hasta la salida, tapándose los oídos para no escuchar alejándose de aquel lugar y sus recuerdos, justo antes de que la canción dejara de sonar con su última estrofa.

_**Las cuatro estaciones con tu amor,**_

_**Dentro de los sueños...**_

&&&&&&&&&

Sentado en el sillón, ya no sabía que hacer. Su mundo de pronto se vio completamente destrozado. Los paparazzis que lo presionaban para averiguar, Kikyo que seguía desaparecida y Kagome que no quería volver a verlo... Kagome. Su mente se remontó a la dulce imagen de la chica y todos los gratos momentos vividos a su lado. Por primera vez en su vida, se había sentido feliz y tranquilo. Capaz de querer proteger a alguién y compartir el resto de su vida con ella, sí, solo con Kagome. Pero luego... lo había echado todo a perder. Ya pasaban tres semanas que no sabía nada de ella. Absolutamente nada. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos sintiendo la frustración, la soledad. ¿Qué podía hacer?. Ya todo estaba perdido, no podía hacer nada. Si tan solo no le hubiera dicho nada en aquella ocasión. Aún tenía el rostro de dolor de Kagome grabado a fuego en su memoria, haciéndolo sentir aún peor. Esa misma imagen lo mortificaba todas las noches, perturbándole el sueño. Inuyasha dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, observando el techo sumamente agotado.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Se preguntó en voz alta, intentando buscar una solución a su problema.

Por todas partes la situación se veía demasiado mala. Tal vez si hablaba con Kagome. Luego sacudió la cabeza espantando esa idea y reprochándose por pensar que podría ser una opción. Ella no quería ni verlo, eso le quedaba claro. La última vez lo había rechazado en el completo sentido de la palabra. Se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina para servirse un buen café cargado, tal vez así, podría pensar mejor. Luego de varias horas sentado y sin saber que hacer, dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

- ¡Demonios!- Gritó exasperado y sintiéndose impotente por no poder acercársele. Debía saber de ella, tenía que saber que era lo que pasaba con Kagome. Pero tenía que hacer algo sin llamar demasiado la atención- tengo que encontrar una solución– Musitó agobiado.

Con pasos firmes se dirigió hasta el teléfono y marcó un número rápidamente. Esperó impaciente hasta que escuchó la voz que tanto esperaba del otro lado del auricular. Sonrió ampliamente al ver que había conseguido lo que quería.

- Hola amigo, necesito que me hagas un favor... – Dijo tranquilamente, sabiendo que no podría negarle lo que él le pedía. Su corazón latía con violencia en su pecho. Al fin sabría de ella, de Kagome y estaba vez estaba dispuesto a que ella lo escuchara, sin importar las consecuencias de lo que ellos le ocasionara. Por fin le explicaría, por fin, después de tanto pensar... tenía un plan.

Continuará...

**N/A:** Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy. Me esmeré mucho y ojalá me dejen sus comentarios n.n. La canción ya la había presentado antes, es Four Seasons, el ending de la tercera peli de Inu, La Espada de la Conquista. Amigas, espero ansiosa sus comentarios y gracias por todos los reviews anteriores. En verdad me hacen sentir mucho mejor!! Los amo!!!

Gracias!!

Besos!!

_**Kagome-**_


	14. Recoinciliación y misterio

**Capítulo 14: "Reecoinciliación y misterio"**

Sus ojos fríos y oscuros estaban fijos en las infinitas escalinatas del viejo templo que se encontraba de la vereda de enfrente a su auto. ¿Por qué tenía que estar él ahí?. Torció la boca en señal de repugnancia al recordar a la persona que le había encomendado esa tarea. Maldito Inuyasha, pensó con furia al recordar al joven de ojos dorados. Hacerlo rebajar de esa manera, pero ya se las iba a cobrar, o mejor dicho, se las estaba cobrando. Ladeó el rostro hastiado de estar esperando y esperando, hasta que por fin, una figura pequeña se asomó por las escaleras, descendiéndolas rápidamente. Vaya que era parecida a la otra, aunque se diferenciaban bien. Kagome observó a todos lados frunciendo el ceño, casi persiviendo algo que la perturbaba, pero fue en el momento en el que puso su pie en la acera, cuando una electricidad le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y la respiración se le hizo dificultosa. Como si lo hubiera persivido, sus ojos castaños se clavaron en el auto que estaba frente a su casa. Su corazón latió violentamente y palideció mortalmente, sus manos sudaban frio y de pronto las piernas comenzaron a temblarle. La cabeza le latía con violencia y su estomágo daba vueltas, al igual que su vista que se nubló por completo. De pronto sintió que ya no podía controlar su cuerpo y sus piernas se flexionaron, haciéndola caer al suelo. Antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, llegó a ver como un hombre la atrapaba, sintiendo aún más terror y con la sensación de que estaba en serios problemas. Pero no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Estaba pérdida y no había nadie que pudiera hacer algo. Pero¿por qué se sentía así?. Se supone que jamás había visto a ese hombre en su vida, pero, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que no era una buena persona. Y el contacto de sus manos con su frágil cuerpo, la hizo entender que no se trataba de un hombre común y corriente, tenía algo oscuro y una sensación de abandono y desesperación la invadieron. Estaba segura que ya no tenía salvación.

&&&&&&&&

El dolor agudo de cabeza la hizo recobrar la vista de a poco. Con dificultad se incorporó sintiendo aún los intensos mareos. Llevó su mano a la sien para intentar mitigar el dolor, pero este no disminuía ni siquiera un poco. Ladeó el rostro y miró hacia todos lados, dándose cuenta, que no estaba en su habitación, y peor aún esa no era su casa. De pronto, las imágenes se agolparon en su mente... Aquel hombre. Se horrorizó y comenzó a negar con la cabeza con la horrible idea de que estuviera en la casa de aquel desconocido que tantas malas sensaciones le traía. No, no podía, debía escapar... Gritar, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Se levantó presurosa de la cama y comenzó a gritar a vivas voces, sintiendo como el corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho.

- ¡¡Auxilio!!... ¡¡Ayudénme por favor!!... ¡¡Socorroo!!-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un solo golpe y el miedo se le hizo aún más grande. Cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor, pero contrario a lo que ella pensaba, una voz suave y ronca, demasiado familiar se dejó escuchar en la habitación. Abrió sus ojos castaños de a poco y lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse con un par de ojos dorados que la miraban intensamente y con una preocupación infinita. Su corazón latió con violencia y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- ¡Kagome¿te encuentras bien?... ¿qué te sucede?- Preguntó el con miedo al verla tan alterada y de esa manera.

- Inu... yasha... - Musitó al verlo tan cerca de ella. De pronto su corazón volvió a latir al ritmo normal y sintió una inmensa felicidad y una paz interior que la hicieron sentirse más tranquila y protegida. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a los brazos del chico que no cabía en su asombro, en verdad, lo que menos esperaba era que ella reaccionara de esa manera.

- Ka... gome... - Susurró al verla tan apegada a su cuerpo. No dudó y en seguida correspondió el abrazo de la chica que se acurrucó más en su pecho, intentando buscar el consuelo que necesitaba en ese momento- ¿qué sucede preciosa?- Preguntó con asombro al verla tan sensible y alterada, no podía evitar sentirse igual o peor que ella al verla así.

- Es que... tenía mucho miedo... - Confesó con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar lo desprotegida que había estado en ese momento, frente aquel sujeto.

- ¿Miedo?... ¿por qué?- Volvió a preguntar con suma curiosidad al darse cuenta de que no todo estaba bien en la chica.

- No, por nada... descuida... estoy... bien- Corrigió separándose de él, cosa que la desilucionó, tanto a ella como a él que la miraba adolorido, pero era necesario hacerlo así. De pronto sintió una inmensa soledad, lo que la hizo darse cuenta de que necesitaba estar a su lado, porque sin él, se sentía tremendamente sola, ahora se daba cuenta de eso. Aunque de pronto recordó porque no estaban juntos, él la había rechazado y eso le causaba dolor. Tenía que irse, no podía quedarse- lo... siento... pero tengo que irme... - Dijo con firmeza, pero aún así no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

- Por favor... quédate Kagome, no te vayas... - Rogó Inuyasha sintiendo nuevamente que si ella se iba, la soledad no lo dejaría en paz y otra vez no podría estar tranquilo, sabiendo que ella estaba tan lejos de su lado.

Kagome no dijo nada y entonces él tomó eso como un sí. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, perturbador para ambos. Inuyasha frunció el ceño, le resultaba extraño el comportamiento de Kagome, sentía que le estaba ocultando algo, aunque no era para menos, después de todo, no confiaba en él¿o no?. Intentando sacar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, sacudió la cabeza espantando las ideas que se le ocurrían en ese momento. Sin más caminó hasta la cocina seguido de ella, que se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba en la sala del departamento. Al instante Inuyasha regresó con una taza de café con leche y se la entregó. Kagome la recibió con gusto y le sonrió apenas mientras que él se sentaba a su lado.

- Me alegro mucho que estes bien... - Murmuró Inuyasha apenas obteniendo la atención de ella que lo miraba bebiendo un sorvo de la leche y ruborizándose intentando de desviar la mirada para que él no lo notara- y creo... que es el momento para que hablemos de... lo que pasó aquella vez-

- No, no quiero que hablemos de nada, por favor Inuyasha, te lo ruego... si me quedé, es para que no te preocuparas por mí, pero no quiero que hablemos de nada- Protestó ella. Hubo un silencio profundo en el que ninguno de los dos habló, ya que, no tenían las palabras exactas para decir en ese momento.

- Escucha, en ese momento... yo dije esas palabras, porque... no estaba seguro de lo que... sentías... - Dijo él de repente, temiendo que en algún momento Kagome se fuera y perdiera nuevamente la oportunidad de hablar y aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

- ¿De lo que yo sentía?... no te entiendo- Respondió Kagome con confunsión a lo que Inuyasha le estaba confesando.

- ¿Sabes?... desde el primer día que nos cruzamos, pude sentir que eras alguien especial, y me doy cuenta que no me equivoqué al pensarlo... siempre pensé que... nada podría pasar... - Kagome lo observaba atentamente y no podía creer lo que Inuyasha le estaba confesando- y ese día que no estabas... pensé lo peor y me asusté demasiado... y cuando apareciste el alma me volvió al cuerpo... y no pude controlarme en mis impulsos, aunque después me reproché, porque había actuado sin pensar lo que sentías por mí, y eso podía ser muy riesgoso... para mí... para ambos- Se corrigió.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de ambos. Inuyasha la miró de reojo y pudo notar las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban por los ojos castaños de la chica que era dueña de su corazón. En ese momento intentó descifrar con la mirada lo que estaba pensando en esos instantes. De pronto la vió ladear el rostro y sonreirle con toda sinceridad.

- Yo... pensé que me habías visto como un reflejo de... no sé... de alguien, que no me querías por quién soy... - Confesó ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y una completa felicidad en su alma.

- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar algo semejante, preciosa?- Preguntó asombrado, levantando ambas cejas.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y le sonrió intentando transmitirle confianza. Inuyasha la miró sin comprender y al instante vió como ella se acercaba a su lado aún con la taza, casi fría, de leche en sus pequeñas manos. Sin objeción la acurrucó contra él y la dejó descansar en su pecho, contento de que las cosas se hubieran solucionado. Jamás hubiera imaginado que ella pudiera comprenderlo de esa manera. Tal vez, tal vez era porque ambos tenían tan conectadas sus almas que podían fácilmente leer los sentimientos del otro. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sintió como ella suspiraba. Bajó la vista y la vió sonreír entre sus ropas, ya desordenadas por el contacto de la cabeza de la chica con su pecho.

- No debes tomar en cuenta todo lo que te digo- Rió ella con gracia al comprobar que de verdad él se había preocupado por lo que le comentó hacia segundos- pero ya está todo bien, y creo en tí... Inuyasha... - Aseguró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Eso significa... ¿qué volverás a estar a mi lado?- Comentó ilusionado y con sus ojos dorados brillantes de la emoción al escuchar lo que ella le decía- ...¿volverás a cantar?-

- Claro, haré todo lo que me pidas... incluso lo imposible... - Respondió en un suspiro enamorado y sintiendo como el dulce perfume varonil llegaba hasta su nariz, haciendole erizar la piel. Eso era lo que había causado tanto tiempo sin verlo, justamente eso, que perdiera el control de sus actos al estar a su lado.

Él le sonrió con devoción y acarició suavemente sus cabellos azabaches tan suaves y hermosos. Su felicidad era infinita y completa, no podía evitar el sentirse sumamente contento por volverla a tener a su lado. Nada era mejor para él que estar con Kagome, era su vida, su razón, lo era todo para él... su mundo. Sonrió ampliamente y suspiró cerrando los ojos apenas.

- En estos momentos... me alegro mucho de que Naraku te haya encontrado... debo agradecércelo- Comentó aliviado.

La taza que Kagome mantenía aferrada a sus manos, cayó al suelo haciéndose pedazos y derramando el contenido. Abrió los ojos enormemente y nuevamente una sensación eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo y comenzó a temblar terriblemente, sintiendo como sus manos sudaban frío y la cabeza le daba vueltas. No, no podia ser cierto... ¿Había escuchado bien?. Inuyasha la miró preocupado y la apartó temiendo lo peor al verla en ese estado. Jamás en su vida la había visto tan pálida y su corazón dio un vuelco del susto al verla así. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?.

- Kagome... Kagome, preciosa¿qué sucede, Kagome?- Preguntó horrorizado y sacudiéndola débilmente al ver que ella no reaccionaba y estaba más blanca que la nieve.

- Has dicho... ¿Naraku?... -

Continuará...

**N/A:** Holas!!! Bueno, después de varios problemas con mi compu, aquí estoy nuevamente trayéndoles esta historia. ¡Si tan solo supieran cuanto me costó reparar esta computadora!. ¡Hasta tuvieron que cambiarla por una nueva!, y recién ahora me estoy acostumbrando a los nuevos programas. Por un momento, todos los archivos que tenía, incluyendo Heart's Song, se habían pérdido, pensé que estaban borrados, pero de alguna manera, pude recuperarlos, ya ven. Bueno, espero que dejen reviews y gracias por el apoyo a pesar de la tardanza... culpen a mi compu ¬¬ Amigas, me voy despidiendo y perdonen mi tardanza, prometo que voy a recompensarlas... n.n Me voy despidiendo... ¡Mata Ne!

Gracias!!

Besos!!

_**Kagome-**_


	15. Solo tuya

**Capítulo 15: "Solo tuya"**

Estaba completamente perturbada y la expresión de terror en su cara lo asustó terriblemente. La miró preocupado y le tomó las manos con delicadeza, aunque al tener contacto con ellas, las sintió terriblemente frías y al mirar la cara de la chica, la vio más pálida que la misma nieve, notando que el cuerpo le temblaba terriblemente. ¿Qué le sucedió?, Se preguntaba, hasta hace minutos estaba bien¿dije algo malo?. Su mente trabaja a una velocidad inimaginable y su corazón latía con violencia. Sin aguantar más la sacudió levemente, entonces ella parpadeó repetidas veces, hasta enfocar su vista en él.

- Kagome, por Dios¿qué te sucede?- Preguntó con temor al verla así. Notó como ella lo miraba, ahora había intriga en sus ojos castaños, y también preocupación- Kagome- Insistió al ver que ella no decía nada.

- ¿Has dicho... Naraku?- Volvió a repetir volviendo a sentir un escalofrío en su espalda.

Ahora él era el que no entendía. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos dorados y volvió a observarla con temor a que algo malo le estuviera pasando. Finalmente cerró los ojos y asintió suavemente con la cabeza y la miró con intensidad.

- Sí¿hay algún problema, preciosa?-

- Y... ¿qué piensas de él...?- Ahora intentó averiguar Kagome con una profunda amargura en su pecho, sintiendo que su vida dependía de la respuesta que Inuyasha le diera en ese momento. Lo observó con la mirada pérdida y suplicante. Inuyasha frunció el ceño y entonces comenzó a hablar.

- Bueno... es una excelente persona... de mucha confianza para mí, en verdad lo aprecio mucho... - Comentó con una media sonrisa en su rostro- lo conocí en el bar en donde por primera vez vi a Kikyo... creo que estaban sentados juntos... les di mi tarjeta y luego de eso, Kikyo se convirtió en cantante y Naraku en uno de mis más fieles ayudantes... - Kagome hizo una mueca con los labios al escuchar y ver como Inuyasha sonreía al hablar de Kikyo. Frunció el ceño y entonces pensó que no debía pensar en esas cosas- es muy útil para mí debo decirte... -

Kagome quiso decirle que tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de aquel hombre, pero justo cuando iba a hablar, se calló. No, Inuyasha le estaba diciendo que era una persona de mucha confianza para él, tal vez eran solo cosas, pensamientos de ella, de sus tontos instintos de sacerdotisa. Su mirada se dirigió a la taza rota y entonces se sonrojó levemente.

- Siento mucho... lo de... la taza- Dijo intentando recogerla, pero enseguida Inuyasha se le adelantó y lo hizo él primero. Kagome levantó la vista sorprendida.

- Descuida linda... yo la junto, no tienes por qué hacerlo... - Respondió juntando los pedazos y llevándolos a la cocina, para tirarlos. Luego volvió con un trapo y limpió los restos de leche que habían caído en la alfombra- pero dime... ¿por qué te pusiste así cuando nombré a Naraku?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Ah... eh... yo... no nada, es que... me mareé un poco... es todo- Contestó nerviosa pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, temiendo que Inuyasha no le creyera, pero para su sorpresa, él colocó una mano en su frente.

- Um... fiebre no tienes... ¿quieres recostarte un rato en mi habitación?- Sugirió retirando la mano de la frente de la chica, que estaba muy sonrojada, a causa de la acción del chico.

- No, descuida estoy bien... no te preocupes- Contestó con seguridad y sentándose en el enorme sofá. Luego lo miró con una pregunta en su mente, pero no sabía si debía decirle o no. Inuyasha la miró y Kagome entonces se animó a hablar- Inuyasha... dime algo... ¿por qué antes dijiste que ese hombre nos ayudó a...?-

- ¿Qué estemos juntos nuevamente?- Kagome asintió agradecida, ya que, le daba miedo decir esa parte que tal vez, era malinterpretada por ella, pero al escucharla de parte de Inuyasha se sintió feliz. Él guardó silencio y suspiró levemente- en realidad, yo no quería decirte nada, pero... yo mandé a Naraku a que te siguiera- Respondió rápidamente con algo de temor a que ella se enojara con él por eso que había hecho, después de todo, invadía su vida privada.

- A que me... ¿siguiera?... ¿por qué?- Preguntó confundida.

- Es que, tenía miedo de que algo malo te sucediera, entonces lo mandé a hacer ese trabajo, y cuando estaba vigilándote ese día... sucedió que te desmayaste... cuando me llamó por teléfono y me dijo, me asusté mucho, enseguida te trajo a mi casa y aquí estuviste hasta despertar bonita... - Le contó, restándole importancia a los hechos.

- Eres muy dulce... ¿en verdad te preocupaste por mí?... - Su corazón estaba conmovido¿cómo había podido dudar?... ¿cómo había podido pensar que tenía que odiarlo por todo aquello?. No, era imposible... fue una tonta... - perdóname... -

- ¿Perdonarte?... ¿por qué?-

- Por no creerte, por no escucharte... por todo... perdóname... Inuyasha- Suplicó ella con los ojos lacrimosos y sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le temblaba con tan solo pensar que podría haberlo perdido por un capricho- ¿lo harás?-

- Claro que sí preciosa... ¿cómo no?... aunque tú también debes perdonarme por portarme como un completo idiota... es que... no estoy acostumbrado a esto ¿sabes?... a sentir algo de verdad por alguien... entonces me cuesta demasiado... - Comentó.

- Algo... ¿de verdad?... ¿a qué te refieres?- Interrumpió con nerviosismo, sintiendo el corazón en la boca.

- ¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta bonita?- Rió él divertido. Ella negó levemente y sintiendo como las manos se movían nerviosas, realmente sentía que el corazón le golpeaba contra el pecho. Inuyasha tomó sus manos de improviso y las aferró fuertemente contra las suyas, la miró directamente a los ojos y comenzó a temblarle la voz- jamás había dicho esto en mi vida... a nadie, ni siquiera a Kikyo- Kagome torció la boca, deseando que lo último que mencionara en ese momento fuera el nombre de aquella mujer- Kagome... yo... ¡rayos!... es demasiado difícil... yo... te amo, bonita- Susurró con ternura dedicándole una sonrisa.

Kagome no emitió palabra alguna. No podía, no después de escuchar semejantes palabras. Esta vez su corazón se detuvo y le dio un vuelco que la dejó sin aire. ¿Había escuchado bien?... ¿acaso Inuyasha le había dicho que la amaba?. Lo miró con los ojos brillantes y algo confusa ante esa declaración inesperada.

- ¿Qué has dicho?... - Preguntó temblorosa y con una rara sensación en el pecho.

- Que te amo... eso... es lo que he dicho- Le respondió con firmeza, sintiendo que jamás en su vida había estado más seguro de sus sentimientos como en ese preciso momento.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Kagome y con un grito de alegría se tiró a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. Al principio, Inuyasha no reaccionaba, pero luego, sonrió de medio lado y la abrazó también, acariciando sus negros cabellos con delicadeza, sintiéndose muy afortunado.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿qué me respondes bonita?- Dijo él un tanto nervioso, aunque su corazón le decía que ella también lo quería.

- ¡Que sí!... que yo también te amo con toda mi alma Inuyasha, eres lo que más quiero... yo también te amo- Contestó con un llanto ahogado de alegría.

- Te quedarás siempre conmigo¿verdad?, Jamás me dejarás por nada en el mundo¿cierto?- Preguntó él nervioso, intentando asegurarle a su corazón un verdadero amor.

- Claro que sí, soy solo tuya... - Musitó Kagome junto a su oído y tocándole levemente la mandíbula.

- Entonces... serás mi novia¿verdad?- Preguntó nuevamente Inuyasha con una amplia sonrisa y sintiendo como su corazón latía violentamente.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida. No sabía que decir, estaba confundida. Le había pedido de ser su novia. Y ¿ella quería?. ¡Por supuesto que sí!, y entonces¿qué estaba esperando para decirle que si?. Le sonrió ampliamente y se sonrojó apenas.

- ¡Claro que sí!- Gritó y lo abrazó nuevamente con alegría.

Él la separó y entonces acercó sus labios a los cálidos de ella. Podía sentir como sus corazones latían con violencia. Kagome lo besaba de una manera que le daba a entender que verdaderamente lo amaba, que le correspondía en sus sentimientos. Además, sabía que solo él la había besado, que solo él había probado esos cálidos labios, era el primero y nada era más valioso que eso. Finalmente se separaron e Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza. Era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, seguro de sí mismo, de sus sentimientos y los de Kagome. Al cabo de unos minutos, ella se encontraba dormida en su pecho, suspirando de vez en cuando su nombre y aferrándose más a él, buscando protección y amor. Inuyasha apoyó su cabeza en la de ella y aspiró profundamente su aroma, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Estaba seguro que no había nada mejor que eso. El nombre de la chica se escapó de sus labios y finalmente, él también se quedó dormido. Ambos en el sillón, juntos, como siempre debieron estar. La suave brisa golpeó los vidrios con delicadeza y movió con debilidad el colgante de la ventana, justo cuando las primeras estrellas se asomaban en el cielo y la luna en lo alto, los iluminaba tenuemente.

Continuará...

**N/A:** Un capítulo corto, pero finalmente aquí está. Estuve con algunos problemas de salud, lo siento... eso me complicó un poco la actualización del fic. Sin mencionar que fanfiction, está con algunos problemas... ejemplo: no me deja subir una nueva historia. Sí, aunque piensen que estoy loca... estoy escribiendo cuatro fics a la vez, jajaja n.n Espero muy pronto poder publicarlos para que lean no solo este, sino que puedan leer otros. Amigas me voy despidiendo y gracias por su incondicional apoyo y sus alentadores comentarios, en verdad me animan mucho y me siento muy contenida, son de oro!!!! Las amo!!!! Espero sepan disculpar la tardanza y dejen su opinión por favor, las amo con el corazón y no se olviden... cualquier duda la dejan en los reviews y las contestaré en el próximo capítulo, o me escriben a mi mail que está en la página principal.

Besos y muchas suerte en todo!!!!!!!

_**Kagome-**_


	16. Última vez vista

**Capítulo 16. "Última vez vista..."**

Nuevamente las luces estaban a todo esplendor. La gente gritaba fascinada y muchas luces iluminaban el espacio oscuro de los asientos del teatro. Ella estaba reluciente, sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza. Volver a todo eso, la hacía sentir distinta. Podía hacerla olvidar cualquier cosa. Estaba tranquila, después de todo ya había hecho eso antes y era algo casi normal para ella.

_**Tengo todo lo que he deseado,**_

_**Esto es un sueño.**_

_**Tengo todo lo que he necesitado,**_

_**Quiero gritar.**_

Kagome podía ver de reojo como Inuyasha la observaba con una sonrisa. En verdad se sentía feliz, y en esos momentos, aquella canción la identificaba mucho. Hablaba de lo que sentía, y de todo lo que le pasaba. Sí, era para ella, hablaba de ella y parte de su vida en esos momentos. Estar con Inuyasha, sentirse importante y vivir una experiencia totalmente distinta a la de su vida real.Tomo aire y cantó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que su corazón estallaba de amor y de felicidad.

_**Soy una chica afortunada,**_

_**Cuyo sueño se cumplió.**_

_**Pero aparte de todo eso...**_

_**Soy como tú.**_

La música fue disminuyendo y el escenario quedó en completo silencio. Una vez más saludó al público que aplaudía y gritaba y caminó a paso rápido hasta llegar detrás del telón. Ahí estaba él, con una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos dorados brillando de emoción. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en su pecho. Que hermoso se sentía estar así. De inmediato Inuyasha correspondió a su abrazo y se acercó a su oído. En parte, era cierto que verla así le hacía recordar a Kikyo, pero, los sentimientos que guardaba hacia Kagome, eran totalmente distintos. Por primera vez en su vida, podía decir que amaba a alguien. Y eso, se lo debía a ella... Desde el primer día en que la conoció, supo que había algo en Kagome, que no lo dejaba tranquilo, como si lo atrajera desde un primer momento.

- Cantó muy bien... señorita- Susurró con alegría mientras que le acariciaba los cabellos.

- ¿Sí?... entonces... gracias- Respondió ella de igual manera, separándose después de unos minutos. Ladeó el rostro un tanto nerviosa e Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Kagome respiró hondo y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos- ¿puedo hacerte... una pregunta?-

- Claro que sí, preciosa- Dijo él con el corazón en la boca por la mirada tan penetrante de ella.

- Inuyasha... yo quiero... ir... a ver a Sango... más bien... ella me invitó a dormir y yo quería... bueno... saber sí tu... me... -

- No entiendo por qué el nerviosismo pequeña... - Interrumpió Inuyasha con algo de fastidio ante su inseguridad- ¿quieres preguntarme si puedes ir con ella?- Kagome asintió rápidamente con algo de temor a lo que seguía después de eso. Su respuesta sería la última palabra a lo que haría esa noche. Inuyasha suspiró con algo de dolor y angustia. Vaya, y él que tenía mejores cosas pensadas para esa noche, pero debía dejarla. Era lógico que quisiera ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo incomunicadas. La observó con sus intensos ojos dorados y luego movió la cabeza a ambos lados- seré sincero... no me gusta la idea, pero... ve- Kagome pegó un grito de alegría y se lanzó a abrazarlo y darle pequeños besos en el rostro y los labios. Inuyasha correspondió gustoso a las muestras de afecto y agradecimiento que la chica le daba. Una vez que ella se separó de él, Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente y se rascó la cabeza con algo de inquietud- si este va a ser el agradecimiento, te dejaré ir más seguido- Comentó con una risa, seguida de la de Kagome.

&&&&&&&&

Estacionó el auto frente a la casa de Sango y la miró fijamente a los ojos con algo de preocupación. Kagome acomodó la mochila en su espalda y luego le devolvió la mirada con algo de inquietud de que Inuyasha la mirara de esa manera. Él estiró una de sus manos y la colocó arriba de la de ella. Suspiró con algo de frustración e hizo más fuerte el agarre. Kagome también posó su mano sobre la de Inuyasha y entonces él la miró.

- Cuídate mucho... y mañana por la mañana cuando tengas que volver me llamas para que te venga a buscar¿entendido?- Ordenó con un temor interno que no entendía del todo. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera?.

- Sí, puedes quedarte tranquilo... lo haré... - Afirmó Kagome con una sonrisa tratando de transmitirle confianza.

- Bien... ve... - Murmuró con algo de tristeza de saber que se quedaría solo.

Kagome se acercó y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios y luego abrió la puerta del auto para salir. Cruzó la calle y tocó el timbre de la casa de su amiga. A los pocos minutos, Sango salió a recibirla y la abrazó con fuerza. Saludó con la mano a Inuyasha que hizo lo mismo y antes de entrar Kagome le tiró un beso con la mano. Inuyasha sonrió complacido sintiendo que, en realidad, ese beso había llegado a su mejilla. Finalmente ambas entraron y cerraron la puerta. Inuyasha esperó unos segundos y luego arrancó el auto. Mientras manejaba, sentía como si no todo estuviera bien. Llegó a su casa y dejó las llaves en la mesa. Se tiró pesadamente en la cama pensando que, tal vez, lo mejor hubiera sido tener a Kagome a su lado, en vez de haberla dejado ir. De a poco fue cerrando los ojos y se quedó dormido.

&&&&&&&&

Cuando cerraron la puerta, Sango la miró con una sonrisa traviesa. Kagome le sonrió tímidamente, sabiendo que después de eso vendría una pregunta acerca de lo que había pasado antes de que entraran a la casa. Suspiró cansada y dejó la mochila en el suelo. Sango la siguió con la mirada y se reía internamente, desde el primer momento en que los vio juntos supo que algo sucedería entre aquellos dos. Lo que nunca se imaginó es que verdaderamente sería algo serio. Después de todo, las estrellas solían "divertirse" con el tema de las relaciones en pareja, sobre todo los hombres. Pero realmente, su corazón le decía que la historia entre Inuyasha y su amiga era distinta, no sabía por qué, pero simplemente lo sentía, después de todo tenía el don de ser muy observadora. Ahora se venía la pregunta, la miró con una sonrisa cínica, cosa que le encantaba hacer con Kagome.

- ¿Te trajo hasta aquí?- Preguntó la castaña con maldad.

- Siii... es que verás, es muy... guardaespaldas... - Sentenció ella con una sonrisa.

- Jajaja, si ya me doy cuenta... - Rió Sango con alegría de tener a su amiga con ella después de tanto tiempo sin verse- y dime... ¿qué tienes para contar?- Animó sabiendo que ella le escondía algo. En realidad lo suponía, más bien, lo sabía, pero quería oírlo de Kagome, de su querida amiga.

- Bueno... eee... yo... no tengo nada... ¿y tú?... - Contrarrestó con algo de nerviosismo y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Ya te conté todo... y sé que te pasó algo y no me lo quieres contar... anda... dime... por favor- Suplicó con las manos juntas.

- Ahhhh... de acuerdo... Inuyasha y yo... estamos de novios... -

Sango la miró con unos minutos, congelada en el tiempo y con los ojos bien abiertos. De pronto comenzó a gritar y Kagome se espantó, se le abalanzó y le tapó la boca para evitar que todo el barrio se enterara de lo que le acaba de decir. Sí, definitivamente Sango lo sabía, pero estaba feliz, porque por primera vez en la vida, Kagome le había contado sin temor lo que sentía y lo que le estaba pasando. Lo de ella e Inuyasha era obvio a mil cuadras de distancia, pero necesitaba saberlo de su amiga, que ella se lo confirmara, para lo que luego sería la etapa de las preguntas más intimas de los hechos.

- ¡¡No puede ser Kagome¡¡Te felicito!!- Gritó Sango con emoción.

- Gra... graciiias... - Susurró con algo de pesar. De pronto se sintió tonta. Decir que estaban de novios, era cierto, pero... ¿por cuánto?. No era que dudara de Inuyasha, pero¿qué sucedería si Kikyo aparecía nuevamente?. Tal vez terminaría todo en la nada... no, definitivamente no quería eso. Sintió que Sango le acariciaba la mejilla y se sorprendió levantando la vista, sonrojada.

- ¿Qué sucede Kagome?... ¿por qué lloras?- Kagome se sorprendió. Se toco la mejilla y sintió que había lágrimas en ellas. Pero¿acaso había estado llorando sin darse cuenta?. La miró con dolor y Sango la abrazó sin preguntar nada. Por más que ella no le dijera, la entendía, sabía cuales eran sus temores. La sombra de la verdadera cantante seguramente la estaba atormentando- tranquila amiga, todo estará bien, te lo prometo... - Dijo con una media sonrisa acariciando sus cabellos.

Kagome se apartó de ella y la miró con vergüenza. Se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez reprochándose su egoísmo. Era la primera vez que se veían después de mucho tiempo, no podía arruinar ese momento tan lindo con sus tontas dudas e inseguridades. No, además, Sango no se lo merecía de ninguna manera. Movió la cabeza a ambos lados y Sango la miró sin entender. Kagome la tomó de las manos y le sonrió dulcemente tratando de dejarla tranquila.

- Amiga, no hagamos caso a nada. Hoy, es toda la noche para nosotras, nada de Mirokus e Inuyashas, solo nosotras, nadie más que nosotras y nuestras locuras. No permitamos que la oscuridad de nuestro corazón y nuestras inseguridades nos ganen la partida y nos arruinen la oportunidad de estar juntas¿sí?, Te lo pido- Comentó intentando mantener las fuerzas y mostrándole a su amiga que esa noche quería solamente pasarla bien para olvidarse de la loca vida que ahora llevaba.

- De acuerdo... ¿qué te parece si vemos unas películas que alquilé y comemos algo?- Preguntó Sango intentando levantar el animo de su amiga. Kagome sonrió y asintió con la cabeza animada de la idea. La castaña entonces dio un pequeño salto de alegría y corrió hacia la cocina- yo preparé todo, solo siéntate y en un momento estará todo listo¿sí?- Gritó desde donde estaba.

- ¡Claro!- Kagome apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos y bajó la vista. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan insegura¿Por qué dudaba de Inuyasha?. No quería, no quería sudar de él. Ella lo amaba... ¡no quería!. De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar y se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje. Abrió el pequeño teléfono y luego el mensaje para leer las palabras "TE AMO" en mayúsculas. Era de Inuyasha. Sonrió y se puso muy colorada, sintiéndose más tranquila, más segura. Ella respondió el mensaje con un "YO TAMBIÉN, PERO MÁS" y luego lo apagó, sabiendo que él iba a contestarle y comenzarían a pelear por eso, mejor apagarlo y no gastar en cosas que obviamente ganaba. Al rato, Sango volvió con todo listo y ambas comenzaron a comer y a mirar una película de comedia, favorita de ambas. Más tarde, después de hablar y reírse varias horas, quedaron rendidas y finalmente se durmieron.

&&&&&&&&

- ¿Tienes todo?... ¿no te olvidas de nada?- Preguntó la castaña con ojos rojos de cansancio.

- No, descuida, todo en orden... - Contestó Kagome mientras que se acomodaba la mochila con algo de rapidez.

- De acuerdo, amiga, llámame por favor¿sí?... ¿lo prometes?- Suplicó Sango, que a pesar de su estado vegetativo tenía algo de conciencia todavía.

- Claro, descuida, no debes preocuparte... nos vemos amiga... ¡muchas gracias por todo!- Ambas se dieron un abrazo largo y finalmente Kagome se despidió saludándola con la mano. Sango le devolvió el saludo y finalmente entró a su casa para poder dormir y recuperar todo lo que había gastado de energía.

- ¡Hermana¡Hermana!- Gritó Kojaku mientras que entraba a la habitación de Sango.

Sango frunció el ceño y se levantó molesta por el ruido. Miró el reloj, era tarde, habían pasado varias horas desde que se habían despedido con Kagome. Levantó la vista enojadísima y miró a su hermano menor con instintos asesinos. Kojaku le prestó poca importancia y le extendió el teléfono con ojos asustados. La joven al verlo tan perturbado, se calmó y le preguntó muy inquieta.

- ¿Qué sucede Kojaku¿Por qué estás así?- Dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

- Es Inuyasha, casi tronó por teléfono, quiere hablar contigo- Comentó con la voz entrecortada.

Sango abrió los ojos enormemente y sentía como su corazón latía con violencia. ¿Inuyasha¿Por qué la llamaba a ella?. Sin esperar más acercó el auricular a su oreja y tomó aire con algo de temor y sintiendo que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura.

- Ho... ¿hola?- Saludó.

- ¡¡Sango¿En dónde está Kagome?... ¡¡aún no ha vuelto!!- Bramó Inuyasha desde el otro lado con la voz totalmente descolocada y sintiendo que cada vez estaba más cerca de caer en la locura.

- Pero... ¿qué estás diciendo?... Kagome se fue de casa hace más de tres horas... - Soltó Sango ya casi sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Inuyasha se quedó mudo. No sabía que decir. ¿Hace más de tres horas?... eso quiere decir... que algo malo había sucedido. Él le había dicho claramente que debía llamarlo, pero no lo hizo. Fue por eso que esperó unas dos horas más para ver si todavía estaba en lo de Sango, pero después de la espera, no lo soportó y finalmente llamó a su celular, pero no contestaba... lo tenía apagado. Después de varios intentos fallidos, optó por llamar a la casa de la castaña con la esperanza de alguna noticia... ¿y ahora esto?... No, no, no podía estar pasando no... De pronto miles de imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza... Aquella noche, la llamada que le habían hecho a Kagome. La horrible idea ya había llegado a su mente, y todos los cabos se estaban atando rápidamente. A Kagome la habían secuestrado, pero no cualquier persona, no, esa persona era la misma que tenía a Kikyo bajo su poder, pero ahora más que nunca, encontraría a esa bastardo para darle finalmente lo que se merecía. Colgó el teléfono dejando a Sango preocupada y tomó su abrigo, el celular y las llaves de la casa y el auto. No iba a perder ni un minuto, no iba a romper su promesa... a Kagome jamás le pasaría nada malo... eso sobre su cadáver.

Continuará...

**N/A**: Bueno, después de varios años de incógnita, aquí estoy nuevamente. Espero que todas las dudas hayan sido aclaradas a través del comentario que encabeza la página, pero si alguna quiere saber algo más, pregunten tranquilas en los comentarios, yo les voy a responder por medio de los capítulos. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo incondicional y por estar siempre. Son de oro y sin ustedes no sé que sería de este fic!!!. Muchas gracias!!!! Las amo con el alma!! Saludos y mucha suerte en todo!!!

Con amor.

_**Kagome-**_


	17. Encuentro

**Capítulo 17: "Encuentro"**

Ya estaba oscureciendo. Había pasado horas sin saber a donde ir o que hacer. La locura estaba apoderándose de él poco a poco y no entendía que estaba pasando a pesar de todo. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y no sabía como afrontar esta situación. Se sentía desorientado, incompleto y terriblemente agobiado. Una suave llovizna comenzó a caer sobre su cuerpo, pero nada le importaba. Se dejó caer sintiéndose completamente vacío. Bajó el rostro con pesar, invadido por la tristeza. ¿Dónde estaba Kagome?... ¿por qué a ella?. De pronto miles de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente. Cuando la había conocido, todos sus encuentros y desencuentros. La vez que la besó y toda la mezcla de sentimientos, hasta el último beso y el último mensaje. Alzó la vista con lágrimas en los ojos. Jamás había llorado en su vida, pero esto era demasiado para él, no lo soportaba. ¿Y sé no la encontraba?... definitivamente se mataría. No podía seguir sin ella a su lado, ahora se daba cuenta que importante que era en su vida, todo en ella. Cerró sus ojos evocando todos aquellos momentos felices de ambos. De pronto se vio sumergido en la visión del último recital, ella terminando de cantar y dirigiéndose hacia él con una amplia sonrisa y ambos abrazándose. Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, no podía estar pasando esto, no podía. Golpeó el suelo con furia incontenible y sintiendo que nada podía hacerlo sentir mejor en ese momento. Su puño, rojo por la presión que hacía contra el suelo mojado, se detuvo y se quedó en apegado al frío cerámico de la calle. Sus cabellos caían desordenadamente alrededor de él y nada le importaba. Podía sentir como todo el mundo se movía a su alrededor, pero para él nada tenía sentido. Todo estaba confuso y la vida tenía menos valor que nunca. Además se había prometido protegerla con su vida, y no había cumplido, había permitido que se la quitaran y no sabía dónde estaba. ¡Maldición¿Por qué demonios la había dejado salir aquella noche?. ¡¿Por qué?!. De pronto una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Alzó la vista nublada y apenas divisó a Miroku que lo observaba con preocupación.

- Inuyasha, levántate- Dijo con pesar al verlo en semejante estado.

- Miroku... la dejé ir, dejé que todo esto le sucediera... ¡es mi culpa¡No la cuidé lo suficiente!... ¡me quiero morir Miroku!... ¡nada tiene sentido si Kagome no está!- Gritó lleno de dolor y con la voz entrecortada.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- Bramó una voz. Inuyasha levantó su mirada dorada, oscura por tanto dolor, y vio como Sango estaba parada al lado de Miroku con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y con el ceño fruncido- ¡¡no te voy a permitir que digas que no la cuidaste!!... ¡¡tú eres lo que Kagome más ama en la vida, y si ella estuviera aquí te diría lo mismo!!, Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que está pasando... nadie la tiene... por eso no debes culparte- Sango se arrodilló al lado de ambos jóvenes- si todos nos unimos para buscarla, estoy segura que la vamos a encontrar... pero, no perdamos las esperanzas... - Susurró.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos enormemente. Kagome... era ella quien estaba hablando a través de Sango, de alguna manera podía sentirlo. Cerró sus ojos y evocó su imagen una vez más. La vio, sonriendo como siempre, tan feliz de todo... "No te rindas Inuyasha", escuchó. Kagome tocándole la mejilla y dándole animo. Volvió a levantar la vista algo animado por aquellas palabras y miró a sus amigos. Sango sonrió a medias a través de las lágrimas y Miroku pasó un brazo por su hombro al mismo tiempo que sostenía el brazo de Inuyasha. Él los miró y tomó aire, intentando recuperar fuerzas para lo que debía hacer.

- Donde sea que esté, encontraremos a Kagome... yo... le prometí que daría mi vida por cuidarla, pues bien... es hora de que lo vea... y lo haré... la encontraré sin importarme en donde esté o como tenga que hacerlo... Kagome... no te abandonaré... -

&&&&&&&&

La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía como le dolía todo el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos apenas y una completa oscuridad la rodeó. ¿Dónde estaba¿Qué estaba sucediendo?. Llevó una mano a su frente para intentar mitigar el dolor, pero era en vano. Intentó ver más a través de la oscuridad, pero no lograba hacerlo. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?, No lo recordaba... Al instante abrió los ojos, es cierto... la noche anterior ella había ido a la casa de Sango y después, en la mañana cuando iba para su casa, olvidó llamar a Inuyasha, y cuando iba a hacerlo... sintió un golpe en la cabeza, y después de eso... no recordaba más nada. Inuyasha... es cierto... Su rostro se ensombreció, quería verlo... Inuyasha. Se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Tenía miedo y se sentía totalmente desprotegida¿qué sucedería con ella ahora?. Se acurrucó lo más que pudo contra sí misma.

- Inuyasha... - Susurró muy bajito- tengo miedo... - Las lágrimas la interrumpieron y no podía dejar de llorar. Pensó en todos, en Sango, en su familia, la gente que la quería y en Inuyasha. Toda su vida poco a poco fue pasando por su mente. Su padre... ¡cuánto lo extrañaba!. Era cierto, a veces por las noches lloraba sin saber por qué... lo necesitaba tanto... si tan solo él estuviera con ella. Volvió a bajar el rostro. Le encantaría volver el tiempo hacia atrás y podes remediar todo. Pero para su desgracia eso era imposible, solo en los cuentos de hadas. Por veces ella creyó que vivía en un cuento o en un mundo de fantasía, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era todo una mentira, porque en los cuentos siempre todo terminaba con un final feliz, pero ahora ella no sabía ni dónde estaba, ni por qué estaba ahí, ni que le pasaría luego. Más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron al suelo húmedo de ese horrible lugar, que bien podía ser un sótano¿qué sería de su destino?.

Sintió unos ruidos y alzó la vista con terror¿qué sería?. Se abrió una reja y una lamparita se prendió al instante. Un hombre bajo de cabellos blancos la miró con rencor y la tomó del brazo bruscamente. Kagome se resistió, pero el hombre le dio una mirada llena de maldad, por lo algo en su interior le dijo que lo mejor sería obedecer, porque podría ser una persona peligrosa, además de como la trataba. La llevó hasta un salón en donde la dejó con poca delicadeza y se fue cerrando la puerta con llave. En cuanto este se fue, un hombre alto de cabellos largos morochos entró al lugar. Su mirada oscura la lleno de temor. De pronto abrió los ojos terriblemente. No, no podía ser cierto, ese hombre... ya lo había visto antes... era... era el que la llevó aquella vez que había peleado con Inuyasha... ¡Naraku!. Retrocedió horrorizada y con un pánico que le heló la sangre. No podía ser cierto, no podía estar pasando. Naraku la miró con ojos enfermizos y sonrió de una manera escalofriante.

- Hola... Kagome... - El que pronunciará su nombre le dio una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Q... qué es lo que quieres conmigo?- Preguntó con vos entrecortada por el miedo que le causaba hablar con ese hombre.

- Nada, solo te tendré aquí conmigo... ya que, no puedo dejar que sigas ocupando el lugar de Kikyo... eso no es correcto... además, estaba advertida que no debías hacer esto, pero no hiciste caso y cuando una niña desobedece hay consecuencias... un castigo... - Comentó con ironía.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendidos. ¡Claro!, Ahora todo le cerraba. Se llevó una mano al rostro con sorpresa. No podía ser¿y esta era la persona en la cual confiaba Inuyasha?. Que ciego estaba. Movió su cabeza a ambos lados en señal negativa. Ahora todo encajaba. Había sido él, siempre él.

- ¡Tú!... ¡fuiste tú quién llamó esa vez a la casa de Kikyo!... ¡siempre fuiste tú!- Gritó horrorizada. Naraku sonrió de manera cínica y se acercó a Kagome, ella retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con la puerta que el hombre había cerrado con llave- ¡no te acerques!- Bramó con un nudo en la garganta.

Naraku tomó la barbilla de Kagome y la levantó. Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente e intentando alejarse de aquel hombro que tanto miedo le causaba, pero la fuerza que este hacía era más que la suya, por lo que le resultaba imposible deshacerse del agarre.

- Vaya, eres hermosa, de eso no hay duda... pero... jamás igualarás a Kikyo... - Comentó sonriendo.

- ¡Jamás he querido hacerlo!- Contrarrestó ella sintiendo que el corazón se le salía de la boca.

- Mejor así... - Contestó Naraku riendo estruendosamente.

- ¿Va a dejarme ir?- Preguntó ella inocentemente, con un nudo y unas ganas de llorar terribles. Necesitaba a Inuyasha, quería estar con él, se sentía tan desprotegida así. Naraku la miró fijamente a través de sus ojos oscuros y llenos de maldad. Le sonrió cínicamente y Kagome frunció el ceño, sintiendo que en cualquier momento estallaría en llantos y gritos de desesperación- ¡respóndeme!- Gritó ya fuera de control.

Naraku la miró con odio y le abofeteó la cara. Kagome cayó al suelo sintiendo el terrible ardor en su mejilla. El hombre la observó desde lo alto y sonrió de medio costado con frialdad y sin darle importancia. Fue en ese momento en el que Kagome entendió que a él no le importaba lo que le pasara, ella podría llegar a morir sin moverle un pelo. Las lágrimas se agolparon de pronto en sus ojos.

- Nadie me obliga a nada, y no... no pienso soltarte, te quedarás aquí hasta que yo me encargue de todo lo que tengo que hacer, no te diré más nada- Acotó mientras que miraba hacia la puerta- ¡Hakudoshi!- Llamó con autoridad. El hombre de cabellos blancos se asomó y Naraku lo observó con detenimiento- lleva a esta mocosa y cuida de que no intente nada en el camino... - Ordenó con dirigiéndole una mirada rencorosa.

- De acuerdo- Afirmó el otro levantando a Kagome- ¡camina!- Dijo mientras que la empujaba con violencia.

Una vez que llegaron al sótano, la encerró en una especie de cuarto húmedo y algo oscuro. Kagome se acarició la mejilla adolorida y limpió las lágrimas que caían de su rostro. ¿Por qué todo esto le pasaba a ella?. ¿Qué acaso no podía ser una chica normal?... ¿solo eso?. Bajó el rostro con dolor y con ganas de gritar. Volvió a levantarlo con furia y sintiendo que el corazón le estallaba de tanto dolor.

- ¡¡Inuyasha!!- Gritó- ¡¡Inuyasha!!- Y finalmente rompió en llantos tapándose el rostro, frustrada.

- Acaso... ¿dijiste Inuyasha?- Preguntó una voz no muy lejos de ella.

Kagome levantó la mirada asustada. ¿Había alguien más con ella?. Miró hacia todos lados sorprendida. Se levantó con rapidez. Su corazón, estaba tranquilo, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que esa voz la llenaba de paz. Era muy familiar, buscó con la vista intentando ver de donde provenía.

- ¿Qui... quién eres¿Dónde estás?- Susurró Kagome por miedo a que la escucharan.

- Por aquí, solo sigue mi voz... - Contestó la otra.

Kagome se acercó hasta llegar a una sombra. Caminó con cuidado, pero sin desconfianza. Se agachó frente aquella persona e intentó mirarla bien. Abrió sus ojos enormemente cuando pudo ver quien algo. Era una mujer, un poco más grande que ella, de piel muy blanca y ojos marrones, pelo largo y negro lacio. Tenía una expresión muy tranquila, pero seria al mismo tiempo. No podía ser cierto¿era?... La miró con más detenimiento y esta le devolvió la mirada sin tener expresión alguna en el rostro. Parecía estar cansada y ¿golpeada¿Acaso la habían golpeado como recién a ella?. Acercó una de sus manos a la de la mujer y notó que estaba levemente fría, seguramente porque estaba apoyada en el suelo quien sabe desde hace cuanto. Kagome volvió a mirarla una vez más y entonces con algo de temor se animó a preguntarle.

- ¿Acaso... eres Kikyo?-

Continuará...

**N/A**: Hola!! Bueno, después de largo trabajo aquí les dejo el capitulo número 17. Gracias por incondicional apoyo y por estar siempre amigas!! Por sus tan rápidos comentarios y por los mails. Muchísimas gracias por la preocupación y por seguir leyendo después de todo!!!! Las amo con el alma!! A todas, a las que dejan el comentario y a las que simplemente leen el fic. Gracias por todo!!!! Cuídense muchoo!!!!!!!! Besos y les deseo lo mejor!!!! Espero sus reviews...

**_Kagome-_**


	18. Cerca de ti

**Capítulo 18: "Cerca de ti"**

Respiraba forzosamente y con algo de dificultad a causa del asombro. ¿Era cierto?... ¿Acaso era Kikyo?. La miró con más detenimiento para cerciorarse de que no estuviera equivocada, pero no lo estaba. Muchas veces la había visto en la televisión y reconocía su rostro aunque fuera en la cueva más oscura del mundo. La admiraba tanto que nunca habría podido no reconocerla. Sonrió a medias sintiendo que no todo estaba bien, pero ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido. La miró con algo de lástima por los golpes que tenía, seguramente le habían pegado, al igual que a ella.

- Kikyo¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó con temor de que la cantante no respondiera a sus preguntas. Pero por el contrario ella levantó el rostro y la miró con un poco de desconfianza. Kagome le sonrió sintiendo lo que ella sentía, era obvio que después de estar tanto tiempo ahí desconfiara de todo- tranquila, puedes confiar en mi... - Susurró tomando sus manos con firmeza e intentando transmitir confianza.

Kikyo la observó sin estar muy segura, pero vio que Kagome parecía no ser mala, además estaba golpeada al igual que ella. Ahora que lo veía, eran muy parecidas físicamente, solo que ella era menos blanca y con el pelo más ondeado. Sus ojos eran más expresivos y obviamente era menor que ella. Suspiró cansada y se acomodó para poder, por lo menos, sentirse con algo de libertad para hablar.

- Es... muy largo de explicar... yo... lo tenía todo... - Murmuró con lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas- fama, admiradores, dinero... amor... - Kagome abrió los ojos, sabía a que se refería. Inuyasha. Bajó la mirada y en seguido Kikyo la observó, notando que la chica había cambiado de actitud. Frunció el ceño recordando que Kagome había mencionado a Inuyasha- ¿de dónde conoces a Inuyasha?... ¿por qué estás aquí?-

Kagome la miró dejando de respirar. ¿Qué podía decirle?... ¿Qué ella e Inuyasha...?. No¿pero qué tonterías estaba pensando?. Una vez que Inuyasha encontrara a Kikyo seguramente se olvidaría de que ella alguna vez existió en su vida. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos, pero las contuvo. No podía mostrarse débil. Debía ser fuerte, al menos hasta que alguien pudiera encontrarlas. Miró a Kikyo y le sonrió lo más forzadamente que pudo.

- Yo... estoy aquí... porque... - Dudó un momento, pero luego volvió a mirarla a la cara. Debía ser sincera- yo... fui a uno de tus recitales... y en ese mismo nos enteramos que habías desaparecido. Salimos y mi amiga me llevó a mi casa, ahí fue donde me encontré con Inuyasha. Él me dijo, que ambas éramos muy parecidas y me ofreció reemplazarte, hasta que supieran donde estabas tú. Así fue que me hice pasar por ti, por lo menos hasta que aparecieras... pero bueno, no dio buen resultado, ya ves... estoy aquí como tú- Comentó con un dejo de tristeza sintiendo que su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos.

- Vaya... Inuyasha es tan inteligente... tiene tan buenas ideas... es el hombre perfecto¿sabes?- Agregó mirándola. Kagome solo sonrió y desvió la vista- apuesto, inteligente, amable, sincero, algo terco e impulsivo es cierto... pero muy buena persona. Ideal para cualquier mujer... -

Kagome sintió que su corazón se estaba quebrando poco a poco. Ahora veía que Kikyo estaba enamorada de él y entonces podía suponer que Inuyasha también de ella. Después de todo, se conocían desde hace tiempo, y ella solo era un simple parecido físico de Kikyo, tal vez por eso... era que habían estado saliendo, por la sombra de Kikyo. La miró con algo de rencor, sintiendo que gracias a ella, Inuyasha la había utilizado. Pero... ¿qué culpa podría tener la cantante?. Ninguna, o al menos de eso quería convencerse. Aunque, no podía evitar sentir algo de rencor y celos por Kikyo, y de sentirse tonta por haber creído un cuento de hadas, un estúpido cuento que jamás había existido más que en su mente. Kikyo la observó confundida, había algo extraño en esa chica. Definitivamente. Kagome se sintió una mala persona, solo pensando en sus sentimientos, después de todo, Kikyo lo había conocido antes, tenía mas "derechos" sobre él¿o no es así?. Se levantó decidida y la miró con sus ojos castaños brillantes, por las lágrimas que estaba intentando contener en ese momento.

- Kikyo, voy a ayudarte a escapar de este lugar... - Afirmó sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía.

- Pero... ¿cómo?- Preguntó la otra incrédula, intentando descifrar los locos pensamientos de esa joven secundaria que parecía ser una niña débil y sin sentido de lo que era la vida en realidad. Pero al parecer, se había equivocado respecto a como la calificó.

- Descuida, ya pensaré en algo... tú solo... debes confiar en mi... ¿sí?- Dijo con la voz quebrada sintiendo que ya no podría sostener más la mentira acerca de sus sentimientos.

Buscó alrededor del sótano como si realmente tuviera oportunidad de encontrar una salida. Pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba cerca de encontrar algo, para poder salir de ahí. Tanteó con las manos en el suelo y luego las paredes en busca de algo que ni siquiera ella sabía. De pronto encontró un ladrillo un tanto flojo. Abrió sus ojos sintiendo que su corazón latía con violencia. Lo tiró al suelo y descubrió que había un hueco bastante grande. Seguramente eso conduciría a otro lugar fuera de la casa o algo así. Miró a Kikyo con satisfacción y luego se acercó a ella.

- Encontré una manera- Dijo señalando el agujero- podrás irte por ese lugar, de seguro conduce a algún lugar fuera de la casa o a una habitación que te permita huir sin dificultad. Vamos, debes irte- Acotó mientras que la ayudaba a entrar.

- Pero... ¿y tú?- Preguntó Kikyo como si realmente le importara.

- Yo... - Respondió ella bajando la vista- me quedaré para cubrirte y ocultar la salida, de lo contrario si ven que ninguna de las dos está, lo más probable es que busquen en la casa y nos encuentren, y de esa manera ninguna pueda salir, así que... ve tú- Kikyo asintió apenas y se metió más a fondo en el hueco. Kagome lo cerró rápidamente por miedo a que alguien viniera y las viera. Suspiró cansada y se sentó en el suelo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró todo lo que había querido llorar, porque se sentía una tonta por haber creído en cuentos de hadas y en un príncipe que ni siquiera existía.

_**No puedo creer que pude ser así de ciega.**_

_**Mientras tú te elevabas, yo caía,**_

_**Pero aún así, no me importaba...**_

Ahora, había ayudado a escapar a la que seguramente se quedaría con Inuyasha por el resto de su vida. Más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Cada vez se sentía más tonta y más ingenua del mundo. Sin poder creer que todo esto le había pasado a ella. Pero ahora, debía ser fuerte y creer que todavía tenía una esperanza, pero, no estaba muy segura de que todo eso fuera así. Por alguna extraña razón, ya no veía motivos para pensar que todo podía cambiar.

_**Porque me gustaba la vista,**_

_**Y pienso que lo sentiste tú también.**_

_**Cuando éramos tú y yo.**_

&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo corría con todas fuerzas fuera de la casa. Una vez lejos miró a su alrededor y paró un auto con mucha desesperación. El hombre la miró y ella le dio las indicaciones necesarias para volver a su apartamento. El auto se estacionó frente a la puerta y ella bajó apurada sin poder pagarle al hombre que muy enojado bufó y arrancó el auto. Se quedó parada frente a la entrada sin saber que hacer. Buscó las llaves donde solía dejarlas, adentro de la maceta. Abrió la puerta con algo de miedo y entró. Recorrió todo con la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Al fin estaba en su casa. Cerró la puerta y se metió en la ducha para relajarse. Las horas pasaron y cuando se terminó de cambiar sintió que la puerta se abría. Se llevó las manos al rostro aterrorizada pensando que nuevamente había venido por ella. Tomó una escoba que tenía cerca y se asomó al living. Vio a un hombre sentado en el sillón. Prendió la luz con rapidez y el joven se levantó y ladeó el rostro con algo de impaciencia. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. No podía ser cierto, sin pensarlo dos veces soltó el palo y se abalanzó a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ki... Kikyo... ¿qué... estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó el hombre consternado.

- ¡¡Inuyasha¡¡Inuyasha!!- Gritó Kikyo.

Inuyasha se mantuvo quieto, sin saber que hacer, no podía ser posible, en verdad... era Kikyo. Suspiró desilusionado mientras que la apartaba y se pasaba la mano por el cabello con algo de disgusto. Kikyo lo observó confundida sin entender, en otra ocasión él le habría correspondido el abrazo, pero ahora todo parecía ser distinto. ¿Por qué?. Lo miró consternada e Inuyasha paseó por la habitación sin saber por donde debía comenzar a preguntar. De pronto se paró en el medio del living y dirigió su dorada mirada a la castaña, que tanto le hacía recordar a Kagome.

- ¿Cómo... llegaste aquí?- Preguntó sin entender.

- Yo... estaba en ese horrible lugar. Todo sucedió cuando iba a aquella noche para el concierto, estaba a punto de salir del departamento cuando ese hombre de cabellos blanco me tapó la boca y me metió adentro de un auto, después de eso no recuerdo más nada. Cuando desperté estaba en aquel horrible sótano y creí que ya no volvería a ver la luz del sol, ni a ti... hasta que llegó ella... - Musitó con nostalgia y algo de lástima.

- ¿Ella?- Volvió a repetir Inuyasha con algo de confusión.

- Si... aquella chica... jamás me dijo su nombre, era muy parecida a mí, aunque un poco más chica de edad... parecía estudiante de secundaria... fue quien me ayudó a escapar- Reflexionó con algo de dificultad, ya que, no recordaba muy bien el rostro de Kagome, a causa de la oscuridad del lugar.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos dorados. ¿Parecida a ella¿Más chica de edad?. ¿Acaso... sería...?. Movió la cabeza a ambos lados, era cierto. Él muy bien suponía que la persona que se había llevado a Kikyo se había llevado a Kagome también. Entonces... ¿sería Kagome la persona que la ayudó a escapar?. Sí, ese rasgo era muy de ella. Siempre ayudando, sin importar cuales fueran las consecuencias.

- Kikyo... - Dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros- necesito, que me digas en donde estabas tú, si puedes recordarlo, podré encontrar a Kagome, por favor... necesito que lo hagas... dime... te lo suplico- Rogó con desesperación.

Kikyo lo miró sin entender. De pronto recordó que aquella chica le había dicho que conocía a Inuyasha, de hecho, él mismo le había pedido que la reemplazara a ella en su rol de cantante. Entonces... Inuyasha, sí la deseaba encontrarla. ¿Qué...¿Qué había pasado en el tiempo que ella no estuvo?. Lo miró sin entender.

- La casa... es... de ese hombre... - Murmuró con desprecio recordando a esa persona tan horrible- Naraku... -

Inuyasha la soltó con lentitud y se quedó casi en shock. Kikyo lo observó sin entender que le pasaba. Definitivamente estaba muy cambiado a comparación de la última vez que lo vio. Él joven se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón sin poder entender. Sin querer creer. Ahora... ahora comprendía todo. Kagome, ella siempre tuvo un mal presentimiento acerca de Naraku, por eso aquella vez había reaccionado así. Además, ese hombre sabía todo acerca de sus vidas, ya que, era de absoluta confianza para él. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, no podía ser cierto. Definitivamente no podía. De pronto su rostro se contrajo y la furia lo invadió por completo. Se había acercado a él con el solo fin de secuestrar a Kikyo y a Kagome, solo con ese fin. Apretó los puños sintiendo como poco a poco perdía el control. Había visto claramente que Kikyo tenía algunos golpes en la cara. Si le había tocado tan solo un cabello a Kagome, juraba que lo mataría.

- Maldito... - Murmuró con la vista baja y la voz ronca. Casi demoníaca.

- I... Inuyasha... ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó la cantante sin entender.

- ¡¡Lo mataré...!! - Sentenció mientras que se levantaba como poseído y corría hacia la puerta con el solo objetivo de matar a Naraku.

&&&&&&&&&

Caminó descolocado hasta que llegó al sótano con intenciones asesinas. Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y la vio. Sentada estaba en el suelo con la cabeza baja y los cabellos cayéndole alrededor del rostro. Parecía estar en otro mundo, pero él la haría volver de inmediato. Se acercó con rapidez y le levantó el rostro bruscamente. Kagome alzó la vista asustada y sus ojos demostraban terror. Tenía miedo por lo que pudiera a llegar a hacerle ese hombre. Sus intenciones eran malas, demasiado malas. Desde la primera vez que lo vio lo supo. Naraku sonrió de una manera enfermiza y la observó.

- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó en un tono paciente, esperando la respuesta sincera de la chica.

- ¿Quién?- Contrarrestó ella de una manera inocente.

- ¡¡No te hagas la tonta!!- Gritó el otro apretándole más el rostro, de una manera casi asesina.

Kagome frunció el rostro por el dolor de la presión que la mano pesada del hombre ejercía en ella. Lo miró horrorizada y sintió que era capaz de matarla sin importarle nada. Cerró los ojos y se prometió que no diría que Kikyo había escapado y gracias a ella. De lo contrario, la matarían y después a la cantante.

- No sé... de que hablas... - Musitó entre sollozos.

Naraku se hartó de la actitud rebelde y la soltó con brusquedad. Luego dirigió su mano sobre ella y la golpeó de una manera descontrolada. Kagome gritaba del dolor, pero sabía que por más que lo hiciera, nadie la ayudaría. Hakudoshi entró al cuarto y detuvo a Naraku, al ver que podía matar a la chica. El hombre miró al albino y entonces comprendió que ya la había golpeado lo suficiente. Kagome yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Naraku se levantó y se limpió las manos.

- Señor, perdone que lo haya interrumpido, pero noté que era necesario, además... Inuyasha está aquí-

Naraku abrió sus ojos de par en par. Maldición, si Kikyo había escapado, lo más seguro era que haya ido a buscar a Inuyasha y le contara todo. Miró a Hakudoshi con impaciencia y luego a Kagome, maldita chica, por su culpa todos sus planes se estaban cayendo. Las ganas de seguir golpeándola volvieron a él, pero se contuvo.

- ¿Has dicho que Inuyasha está aquí?- Preguntó con algo de nerviosismo.

- Sí señor, pero al parecer no sabe nada... él... estaba muy tranquilo y solo vino a hablar con usted por un tema de trabajo- Comentó el albino.

Naraku suspiró un poco más calmado. No, lo más probable era que ese imbécil no supiera nada. De lo contrario, hubiera entrado a su casa de una manera atropellada y casi asesina. Lo conocía muy bien, ese Inuyasha era impulsivo cuando e traba de algo que quería, y al parecer, esta chica le importaba más de lo que todos pensaban. Incluso más que Kikyo.

- De acuerdo... vamos-

Ambos salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta con llave, dejando a Kagome inconsciente en el suelo. Naraku caminó escaleras arriba y llegó hasta donde vio a Inuyasha. Tragó con impaciencia y se acercó a él. El joven representante lo miró con una sonrisa fingida y entonces le extendió la mano. Naraku la tomó con gusto y también le sonrió de manera descarada.

- Naraku... ¿cómo has estado?- Preguntó con normalidad- vine porque quería hablar contigo... a solas... - Dijo mirando a Hakudoshi y dándole a entender que estaba de más. Naraku asintió con la cabeza y el albino se retiró de la habitación. Ambos se sentaron en un amplio sillón.

- ¿Y?... ¿has sabido algo de la chica?- Investigó el otro con algo de inquietud.

- No sé... eso deberías decírmelo tú... - Comentó Inuyasha mientras que se cruzaba de piernas y lo miraba con seriedad.

- No... entiendo de que me hablas... - Contrarrestó Naraku sintiéndose atrapado.

- Oh... yo creo que si lo sabes... no es necesario que sigas fingiendo... encontré a Kikyo, y ella me habló de ti... y de Kagome- Naraku se llevó una mano al cinturón, pero Inuyasha se adelantó sacando un revolver- yo en tu lugar no lo intentaría... - Advirtió con la voz siniestra- ahora dime¿dónde está Kagome?-

- Inuyasha... amigo... -

- ¡¡¡No me llames así maldito!!!... confié en ti con mi vida, pensando que eras una buena persona, pero me fallaste, eres un bastardo... y te aprovechaste de nuestra amistad para secuestrar a Kikyo y luego a Kagome... ¡¿con qué fin¡Explícamelo por que no lo entiendo!- Demandó.

- Kikyo... yo... estaba enamorado de ella... pero... ella estaba contigo, y eso, no lo soporté, por eso, decidí sacarle lo que más amaba, el canto y la alejé de ti con ese fin, pero luego, llegó la otra, Kagome. No podía permitir que la gente siguiera amando a Kikyo, quería que la odiaran, pero con esa chiquilla en el medio, no podría hacerlo, jamás podría... por eso fue... que lo hice- Contó con paciencia Naraku. Inuyasha apretó los puños y el hombre sonrió- ¿qué sucede Inuyasha?... ¿te sientes engañado?... ¿impotente acaso?- Bromeó.

- ¡¡¡Maldito!!!- Bramó mientras que lo golpeaba en la cara con toda sus fuerzas. En ese momento entró Hakudoshi, pero también la policía, que estaba en la puerta. Inuyasha se había tomado la molestia de llamarlos.

- Tranquilo Inuyasha... tranquilo- Miroku lo separó de Naraku y la policía procedió a arrestarlo.

- Kagome... - Susurró mientras que apartaba a Miroku y corría escaleras abajo para poder reencontrase con ella después de tantos días de no verla.

Finalmente se encontró parado ante la puerta del sótano en el que estaría encerrada ella. Su mano se posó nerviosa en la perilla y sentía que el corazón se le salía del cuerpo. Finalmente abrió la puerta...

Continuará...

**N/A**: Hola amigas!! Bueno, aquí yo escribiendo el capítulo número 18. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que les guste y también espero sus comentarios, me alegro que se hayan sumado algunas chicas más al fic, eso me hace sentir muy bien La canción es de "When There Was Me And You", de High School Musical, Vanessa Hudgens, a pesar de todo es muy linda. Bueno, las voy dejando para poder empezar con el próximo capítulo, no me maten por dejarlas así en suspenso... hahaha!!! Las amo!!! Gracias por todooo!!!!!!!!

**_Kagome-_**


	19. Por mi camino íré

**Capítulo 19: "Por mi camino iré"**

Tragó con mucha fuerza, los puños los tenía cerrados y muy fuertemente apretados. La sangre corría a borbotones por sus venas y sentía como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo por la furia. Se acercó a ella con mucha velocidad, se arrodilló a su lado y colocó una mano sobre su rostro girándolo lentamente. Tenía la cara manchada y un poco ensangrentada por los golpes de aquel maldito bastardo. Pasó una mano detrás de su espalda y la acercó a su pecho con dolor. Estaba tan... golpeada y maltratada, de no haber sido por su culpa. Miroku se acercó a su lado y observó a Kagome, luego a Inuyasha. Dirigió una mano a su hombro, sabiendo que el hombre no estaba tranquilo, que estaba furioso y que se contenía por el solo de hecho de que debían llevar a la chica a un hospital a ser atendida lo más pronto posible, de lo contrario, asesinaría a Naraku, sin importar los miles de policías que había en el lugar. Se estremeció de tan solo pensar en las consecuencias de aquella acción impulsiva.

- Ese maldito... te juro que lo pagará Miroku- Murmuró con la voz siniestra.

- Pero Inuyasha, ya no puedes hacer nada... está en manos de la policía y más tarde en las manos de la justicia... nada podemos hacer... - Respondió Miroku, sabiendo que, por más que tuviera ganas de estrangularlo en ese mismo lugar, ya no podían hacer más nada.

- Oh amigo... en esa parte te equivocas, tengo contactos en la policía, haré que sufra... que lo golpeen de la misma manera que lo hizo con Kikyo y con Kagome, no se saldrá con la suya, sufrirá... sufrirá lo mismo que las hizo padecer a ellas... - Dijo mirándolo con sus ojos dorados oscuros por la furia y las ganas de verlo muerto.

- Ahora lo importante es llevar a Kagome a que sea atendida¿no lo crees?- Acotó con algo de miedo.

- Si, eso... haremos... - Inuyasha la levantó en brazos y subieron a la ambulancia que los esperaba fuera del lugar. Inuyasha acompañó a Kagome, mientras que Miroku llamó a Sango a su celular para avisarle que todo estaba bien y contarle que llevarían a su amiga al hospital para que la revisaran, ya que, ella estaba inconsciente.

Una vez en la sala de espera, Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango esperaban ansiosos a que el médico saliera del cuarto de la chica para contarles que le estaba pasando, después de todo, hacia horas que no despertaba, y eso seguramente no era una buena señal. Inuyasha se paseaba por el pasillo como un león enjaulado, mientras que los otros dos lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo y tratar de no dejarse llevar por su impaciencia. Finalmente, el doctor salió de la sala y los tres saltaron en sus lugares. Se acercaron con rapidez al médico y este suspiró cansado.

- ¿Y bien...?- Preguntó Inuyasha con el corazón en la boca.

- Hicimos una serie de estudios bastante largos, no encontramos nada grave. Todo está bien y no tiene ningún traumatismo, nada serio. Aún sigue dormida, por lo que es mejor que la dejemos descansar, ella perdió el conocimiento a causa de los golpes, por eso temimos que pudiera haber alguna fractura craneal, pero por suerte, todo está en orden, lo más probable es que despierte en algunos días- Comentó el doctor al ver la cara de alivio de todos.

- ¿Algunos días?... quiere decir... ¿qué no podemos verla ahora?- Se atropelló el joven de ojos dorados ya a punto de la locura.

- Lo siento, señor, pero por ahora lo más recomendable es que no la vean- Inuyasha bufó y se volvió a sentar- pero, también les pedimos que se retiren de la sala, la señorita estará en buenas manos, pueden confiar en las enfermeras- Anunció al ver las intenciones de Inuyasha.

- ¡¿Qué¡¿Me está pidiendo que me retire?!- Desafió descargando en el pobre hombre todo el enojo que había estado reprimiendo.

- Si... es por su bien y por el de la paciente... - Contestó el doctor con algo de susto.

- ¡¡No puede decirme cual es su bien¡¡Usted no lo sabe!!- Gritó ya harto de que todos le dijeran que debía hacer.

El hombre se quedó de pie sosteniendo la libreta de anotaciones y con los anteojos bajos. Le temblaban horriblemente las manos, y no sabía de lo que era capaz aquel joven descontrolado. Miroku viendo la situación, lo tomó de los hombros mientras que lo empujaba a la salida. Inuyasha gritaba en contra del joven oji azul que lo único que quería era calmar las cosas y seguir las regla del hospital. Sango los miró salir y luego se dirigió al doctor que aún seguía temeroso y muy nervioso.

- Discúlpelo, hoy no fue un día fácil para ninguno de nosotros¿sabe?. Está muy inquieto y exaltado por como encontramos a Kagome, por favor, perdone los inconvenientes que le trajo, es un hombre bueno después de todo- Comentó con la voz suave y muy bajita.

- Comprendo, no tiene porque disculparse y descuide, la señorita estará en buenas manos, como ya le había mencionado antes-

- No lo dudamos, muchísimas gracias-

Finalmente la joven se retiró del establecimiento y el joven doctor suspiró agobiado. Se giró y vio a Kagome asomarse por la puerta. Ella lo miró con algo de vergüenza y salió de la habitación observando la salida del hospital. El hombre la miró y luego de estar unos segundos en silencio observó también la salida.

- Disculpe que lo haya hecho pasar este mal momento- Dijo con un poco de angustia.

- Descuide señorita, no hay problema en eso, pero sepa que no me está permitido hacerlo, lo hice porque me conmovió su historia y porque pensé en mi hija y la entendí... puede estar tranquila, será un secreto entre nosotros- Afirmó guiñándole un ojo.

- Muchísimas gracias, se lo agradezco mucho, en verdad... - Respondió Kagome y finalmente salió del lugar.

Una vez afuera recibió el aire frío de la noche y sintió que no podía estar mejor. Respiró hondamente y luego cerró los ojos. Si, lo mejor sería irse sin que nadie lo supiera, no quería... encontrase con Inuyasha, después de todo, él y Kikyo... una lágrima rodó nuevamente por su mejilla. De pronto sintió una mano en su espalda, giró el rostro y se encontró frente a frente con un par de ojos dorados que la miraban sorprendido y con algo de dolor.

- I... Inuyasha... - Musitó.

- Ka... Kagome... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Acaso ella se estaba yendo sin querer que sus amigos lo supieran?.

- Inuyasha... yo... me voy... - Dijo con firmeza, intentando ser fuerte.

- ¿Te vas?... pero... ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo¡No puedes irte!- Contrarrestó él con algo de fastidio y por el miedo que le ocasionaban esas palabras.

- Es que... yo... ya no tengo lugar aquí¿sabes?... además, ahora que Kikyo volvió, nada tiene sentido, tampoco lo... nuestro... yo, tengo que seguir por mi propio camino, este no es mi lugar- Comentó sintiendo que nuevas lágrima se asomaban por sus ojos. Inuyasha la observó sin comprender y Kagome comenzó a cantar.

_**Te diré lo que en mi mente está,**_

_**Algo acerca de nosotros no se ve bien, estos días.**_

_**La vida sigue poniéndose en el camino.**_

_**Cada vez que lo intentamos, de alguna manera el plan siempre cambia.**_

_**Es muy difícil de decir, pero tengo que hacer lo que es mejor para mí,**_

_**Vas a estar bien...**_

_**Tendré que alejarme y ser quien soy,**_

_**Mi sitio no es este, espero que lo entiendas.**_

_**Es posible que encontremos nuestro lugar en este mundo algún día,**_

_**Pero por lo menos por ahora, **_

_**Por mi camino iré.**_

Kagome se alejó de él y caminó lejos intentando olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pasando ahora. Le dolía mucho, pero debía ser lo que era mejor para ella y para su futuro. No podía seguir pendiente de una ilusión o un cuento de hadas que jamás había existido.

_**No quiero dejar todo atrás, **_

_**Pero consigo subir mis esperanzas y las veo caer todo el tiempo.**_

_**Otro color se vuelve gris, **_

_**Y es difícil de ver que todo aquí lento se desvanece.**_

_**Me voy hoy, porque tengo que hacer lo que es mejor para mí.**_

_**Vas a estar bien...**_

_**Tendré que alejarme y ser quien soy,**_

_**Mi sitio no es este, espero que lo entiendas.**_

_**Es posible que encontremos nuestro lugar en este mundo algún día,**_

_**Pero por lo menos por ahora, **_

_**Por mi camino iré...**_

_**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?**_

_**¿Qué hay de todo lo que pasamos?)**_

Kagome se detuvo y ladeó el rostro al escuchar la repentina voz de Inuyasha. Lo observó con dolor y se acercó a él. Inuyasha la miró con los ojos lacrimosos y sintiendo verdaderamente el gusto amargo de lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Luego frunció el ceño y ella le respondió.

_**¿Que hay de la confianza?**_

Inuyasha sintió punzadas en el corazón al ver que ella estaba herida, herida, pero por alguna razón no sabía por que lo estaba.

_**(Sabes que nunca quise lastimarte).**_

Kagome sonrió a medias sintiéndose tonta, porque él no comprendía que no se trataba de su vida, sino de la de ella.

_**¿Y qué hay de mí?.**_

Inuyasha se sintió sin salida, atrapado en la cruel realidad de las palabras de ambos, ninguno tenía el deseo de marcharse, pero era Kagome quien estaba dando el paso de decir adiós. No quería seguir siendo herida, y lo comprendía, pero... ¿qué haría?.

_**(¿Qué se supone que debo hacer yo?).**_

Kagome lo observó con dolor, sintiendo que no quería irse, pero no podía, no soportaría la idea de ver a Inuyasha junto a Kikyo delante de sus ojos, sería demasiado doloroso, por eso había tomado esa decisión.

_**Debo marcharme, pero te extrañaré.**_

_**(Te extrañaré).**_

La última frase quedó en la boca de ambos. ¿Se extrañarían¿Sería eso cierto para Inuyasha?, se preguntó Kagome. ¿Qué no estaría demasiado ocupado con Kikyo como para pensar en ella y en lo que vivieron juntos?. Sus ojos castaños se perdieron en los dorados de él e Inuyasha la abrazó fuertemente. ¿Por qué sucedía todo esto?.

_**Así que...**_

_**Tendré que alejarme y ser quien soy, **_

_**(¿Por qué te tienes que ir?) **_

_**Mi sitio no es este, espero que lo entiendas.**_

_**(Trato de entender)**_

_**Es posible que encontremos nuestro lugar en este mundo algún día,**_

_**Pero por lo menos por ahora, **_

_**(Quiero que te quedes)**_

_**¡Por mi camino iré!.**_

_**Tendré que alejarme y ser quien soy,**_

_**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?).**_

_**Mi sitio no es este, espero que lo entiendas.**_

_**(Trato de entender).**_

_**Es posible que encontremos nuestro lugar en este mundo algún día,**_

_**Pero por lo menos por ahora, **_

_**Por mi camino iré...**_

_**Por mi camino iré...**_

_**Por mi camino iré.**_

Inuyasha la vio alejarse y subir a un auto. Este arrancó y dobló en la esquina. Inuyasha se quedó prendido en sus última palabras. Su camino... ¿cuál sería su camino esta vez?. Bajó el rostro y se sintió impotente de no poder hacer algo, de no haber podido convencerla de quedarse a su lado. Caminó lejos del lugar observando el suelo, sin poder evitar sentir una gran tristeza y un vacío enorme. ¿Y qué sucedería con ellos después de esto?...

Continuará...

**N/A**: Hola amigas!! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. La canción se llama "I Gotta Go My Own Way", si pueden escucharla mientras leen esas partes del fic, sería mucho mejor, la voz de Zac Efron sería la de Inuyasha y la de Vanessa Hudgens la de Kagome. Perdonen el sufrimiento, pero bueno, hay que hacerlo dramático :p Aclaro que lo que está entre paréntesis es la parte que canta Inuyasha. Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews, les cuento que es muy lindo entrar a mi página y ver que recibí reviews nuevos. Espero sigan dejando sus comentarios. Les deseo lo mejor!!!! Muchísima suerte!! Con amor!!

**_Kagome-_**


	20. Traicionada

**Capítulo 20: "Traicionada**"

Se sentó en el sillón y miró el techo, aún sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado. Kagome... ella había elegido seguir su propio camino. Eso para él significaba la soledad. Lo había dejado¿por qué?. Tampoco entendía eso muy bien¿qué había hecho mal?. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y cerró los ojos intentando pensar, tratando de armar lo que no podía. Sintió una mano delgada en su hombro y ladeó el rostro con sorpresa. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Kikyo que lo observaba un tanto preocupada. Intentó calmarse y vio como ella se sentaba a su lado y apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. Se puso de piedra y no movió un solo músculo, el contacto con Kikyo, ahora, le era poco cálido y nada deseado. Ella cerró sus ojos y entonces suspiró.

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- Preguntó con algo de preocupación- desde que llegué has estado muy callado y no haces más que tratar de evitarme, antes no eras así- Musitó con la voz juguetona y enroscando su dedo en la corbata del joven.

- No... no sucede nada- Respondió él intentando no escuchar sus palabras.

- Oh... vamos... estas muy arisco... ¿por qué no nos divertimos un rato ahora que todo volvió a la normalidad?- Invitó dándole pequeños besos en el cuello y luego en los labios.

Inuyasha solo se dejó hacer sin resistencia¿qué¿Qué podía hacer?. Kagome se había ido y era obvio que no quería volver a verlo. Después de todo, su vida continuaba, y seguramente ella, volvería a sus rutinas diarias. No podía dejar que ese sentimiento se quedará con él por siempre, no podía. Debía salir adelante, además, iba a olvidarla¿O no?, Después de todo era una chiquilla. Se dejó llevar por la cantante y finalmente comenzó a responder a lo que ella le hacía. Con cada beso que le daba intentaba sacar de su cabeza todo lo que había vivido con Kagome, cada vez se dejaba llevar más y más, hasta que finalmente ambos se separaron y Kikyo sonrió satisfecha. Lo único que hacía falta era romper el hielo. Se acurrucó nuevamente a su lado y siguió besando su cuello. Inuyasha llevó una de sus manos a la cintura de Kikyo y finalmente sucedió lo que era de esperarse. Una vez que ella se quedó dormida, él se levantó de la cama y se restregó la cara con algo de cansancio. Sentía algo en su corazón, un sentimiento que recién ahora había aparecido, la culpa. Se levantó y se vistió rápidamente para salir fuera del apartamento. Finalmente se encontró frente a la casa de Kagome. La miró por largo rato sintiéndose un cretino por ir a verla. De pronto vio que la puerta se abría, se escondió detrás del enorme árbol en el que la había encontrado por primera vez y se asomó a espiar. Kagome suspiró pesadamente y observó el cielo, aunque el día estuviera de lo más bonito, a ella verdaderamente no le interesaba. Bajó la cabeza y se sintió frustrada. Que ironía, hacía tan solo un día que se había despedido de Inuyasha y ya necesitaba verlo. Pero no, negó con la cabeza y la levantó con orgullo. Ella había elegido seguir su camino... le había dejado en claro que ella lo pertenecía a ese lugar y que él lo tenía que entender. Además, comenzarían nuevamente sus vidas, ambos. Una lágrima cayó sin que ella se percatara y para cuando lo hizo esta ya había desaparecido. Volvió a suspirar. Inuyasha la miró desde su escondite¡maldición! Ahora se sentía peor que antes... era un maldito, un maldito bastardo. ¿Por qué no supo tratarla?.

- Kikyo... - Susurró ella. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos enormemente¿qué acaso todo esto era... por Kikyo?- que suerte... - Dijo mientras que se mordía el labio inferior. Sacudió la cabeza otra vez intentando espantar los malos pensamientos, no debía tenerlos, no podía- ya basta Kagome... no puedes seguir reprochándole a los demás lo que te pasa... -

Inuyasha tragó con dolor. ¿Y ahora?. No, debía hablar con ella, no podía dejar que se fuera de su lado, pero... antes de que pudiera dar un paso lo recordó. ¿Con qué derecho iba a pedirle él que vuelva a su lado después de lo que había sucedido con Kikyo?. No podía, se volvió para atrás y supo que no podía ser tan cara dura como para decirle eso a ella, justamente a ella. ¡Qué tonto había sido!. Kagome ladeó el rostro en dirección al árbol y lo miró extrañada. Algo no andaba bien. Caminó con cautela hasta el lugar y se pegó al tronco, espío y vio a Inuyasha que estaba con una de sus manos en la cabeza, la vista baja y los ojos cerrados. Ella enseguida se pegó de su lado con la vista al frente y muy sonrojada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí?, Se supone que todo había quedado claro, que ninguno de los dos volvería a verse. ¿Por qué le hacía esto?. Sintió que nuevas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. ¡Que injusto que era con ella!. Se llevó una mano a la boca intentando no hacer ruido. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y volvió a mirar, pero Kagome ya no estaba, seguramente ya se había marchado, era lo mejor para ambos. Se separó del árbol y caminó alejándose del lugar. Kagome lo observó partir en silencio y luego de que él no estuviera la vista cayó de rodillas, sintiendo que todo estaba perdido, que ya no había manera de volver atrás.

&&&&&&&&&

Se sentó en su banco con la cabeza sobre sus brazos, sintiéndose tonta. Sango miró a Miroku que le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Ambos sabían lo que había pasado, por supuesto, Miroku por Inuyasha y Sango por Kagome, pero... ¿y ahora?. La castaña se acercó y arrimó un banco al de ella y le tocó el brazo suavemente. Kagome levantó la vista apenas y la miró. Sango pudo notar claramente sus ojos enrojecidos, había estado llorando. Se mordió el labio inferior y entonces la acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, Kagome escondió su rostro y comenzó nuevamente a llorar.

- Oh Kagome... - Susurró Sango. Miroku se mantuvo alejado y las observó a ambas.

Sango le dedicó una mirada y el chico entendió perfectamente. Salió del salón con su teléfono celular y marcó un número rápidamente. Esperó y esperó, pero no lo atendía nadie. Colgó y volvió a marcar esperando, pero nuevamente lo mismo. Suspiró intentando tener paciencia. Colgó y esperó unos minutos para dar tiempo. Volvió a insistir y justo cuando iba a colgar sintió que lo atendían.

- Hola... - Musitó una voz sin mucho ánimo.

- Inuyasha... - Dijo Miroku con algo de severidad- ¿qué sucedió con Kagome?- Preguntó con algo de impaciencia.

- ¿Con Kagome?... ¿qué le sucedió?- Contrarrestó el joven con nerviosismo sintiendo una punzada en el corazón.

- Eso mismo te pregunto a ti... ¿qué sucedió con ella?, Llegó a la escuela llorando como una loca y ahora está con Sango, pero ambos sabemos por qué... la razón tiene que ver contigo... - Inuyasha suspiró un tanto aliviado en parte y Miroku sintió que cada vez estaba más nervioso- ¿y bien?-

- Hoy fui a su casa... la vi, yo... la vi, y también la vi llorar, quise... quise hablarle y decirle que se retractara... pero... no pude... - Contó con dolor.

- ¿No pudiste?... ¿a qué te refieres amigo?- Investigó el morocho con ganas de seguir enterándose que había sucedido con aquellos dos.

- No... no puedo hablarle porque... no tengo cara... no merezco hablarle... todo esto... es por Kikyo... lo sé, la escuché decirlo hoy, ahora entiendo varias cosas, pero... hay algo... que ella no sabe y jamás debe saber, por su bien... yo... estaba mal... me dejé llevar por Kikyo... y bueno... terminamos... en lo que... ya sabes- Dijo con dolor y un nudo en la garganta, se sentía miserable, un maldito bastardo que no merecía ni siquiera ver a Kagome a la cara.

- ¡¿Qué tu qué?!... - Gritó Miroku sorprendido- Inuyasha... ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?-

- ¡¡Sí¡¡Si lo sé!!, Pero... ¿qué puedo hacer ahora?... estoy terriblemente arrepentido, no sabes como lo lamento, jamás debí seguirle el juego, no tendría que haberme dejado llevar, pero estaba muy mal, deprimido y pensaba que iba a poder seguir sin Kagome, pero me equivoqué... Miroku... yo la amo, más que a mi vida... no sabes como me duele no poder verla, no poder estar junto con ella en estos momentos... - Confesó amargamente y sintiendo que en cualquier momento se explotaría.

- Inuyasha... yo... no sé que decirte, descuida... Kagome no se va a enterar, pero... yo creo... - Se calló unos segundos y luego de un silencio bastante largo finalmente suspiró- yo... no creo nada... no sé que decirte, verdaderamente no lo sé- Dijo con algo de vergüenza, ya que él siempre tenía palabras para todo.

- Lo sé... yo... me siento un miserable... tal vez... tal vez lo mejor será que comience una nueva vida, con... Kikyo y me olvidé de Kagome... ya que, ella lo intenta conmigo, tal vez, lo mejor será que ambos no olvidemos el uno del otro y rehaga su vida... sinceramente no lo sé, pero por ahora, eso es lo mejor... lo siento amigo, pero... no volveré a ver a Kagome... nunca más- Anunció, luego de eso Miroku sintió que le había colgado... le cortó. Suspiró... ¿qué más podía hacer?... nada. Se sentía triste por Kagome y también por Inuyasha, sabía que él la amaba, se lo había dicho, pero... había cometido un error, y por más que las cosas se arreglaran, la marca iba a quedar y por más que quisiera ocultarlo, tarde o temprano Kagome se enteraría y eso sería mucho peor.

&&&&&&&&&

- Y dime, por favor, Kagome... ¿qué sucedió?- Preguntó Sango intentando reconfortar a su amiga.

- Lo vi, Sango... yo... lo vi- Musitó con dolor y la voz entrecortada.

- ¿A quién amiga?- Insistió, aunque tenía una ligera idea de quien podría ser.

- A Inuyasha... - Sango abrió los ojos, no le sorprendía en nada, pero... por alguna extraña razón, esta vez era algo distinto- él... estaba en mi casa, vino... a verme-

- ¿A verte?... ¿hablaron?-

- No, por alguna extraña razón, él... no me habló, solo, estaba detrás de un árbol... no me habló¿te das cuenta?... ¡él no me quiere¡Jamás me quiso!- Gritó entre llantos, intentando descargar la tristeza y la furia que tenía.

- Pero... tal vez... no era el momento indicado Kagome, él si te quiere... siempre te quiso, de eso no puedes dudar... ¿comprendes?- Animó la castaña, intentando darle credibilidad a sus palabras, ella no negaba que Inuyasha la amaba, pero a veces, dudaba que así fuera.

- Oh, vamos, Sango... ¿a quién queremos engañar?... Inuyasha jamás me quiso, él solo... jugó conmigo, hasta esperar que Kikyo apareciera nuevamente, solo... fui su distracción, solo eso... un juguete... - Dijo con dolor, dañada por sus propias palabras.

- Pero Kagome¿qué no fuiste tú la que decidió seguir su camino?- Recordó Sango- ¿qué acaso no fuiste tú la que le dijo que no pertenecías a ese lugar?-

- Si, pero... yo... creí que él, vendría conmigo, que me diría que yo era lo único importante en su vida... después de todo, eso es amar, pero.. no, él solo me dijo palabras como..._¿qué pasará con nosotros?, quiero que te quedes, te extrañaré_... ¡ja! extrañarme, no veo que lo haga- Musitó con sarcasmo.

- Amiga, escucha... yo... -

- No, esta bien Sango- Interrumpió Kagome- entiendo... entiendo que todo sea así, no lo sé, tal vez... yo estoy siendo muy dura con él, tengo que hablarle, tal vez.. si hablamos, lleguemos a una conclusión, seguramente yo soy la que está equivocada porque me estoy tomando todo muy a pecho... tranquila, yo... hablaré con Inuyasha, te lo prometo- Confesó con una amplia sonrisa.

Sango sonrió complacida y entonces le acarició el cabello. En el fondo, ella estaba muy enojada porque Inuyasha no había hablado con Kagome¿por qué la evitó de esa manera si después de todo, fue él quién estuvo en la casa de ella?. De pronto recordó que Miroku iba a hablar con Inuyasha. Se levantó del banco y miró a Kagome.

- Buscaré a Miroku, espérame¿sí?- Dijo. Kagome asintió con la cabeza y Sango finalmente se fue.

Kagome suspiró pesadamente, por alguna extraña razón ahora se sentía mejor, estaba mucho mejor, y dispuesta a hablar con Inuyasha como dos personas adultas. Si, eso sería lo mejor. Sacó un espejo de su mochila y vio lo demacrada y colorada que estaba. ¡Por Kami!, no podía estar en esas condiciones. Se levantó y se dispuso a ir al baño a arreglarse un poco, después de todo, era un desastre y no podía tomar las clases en semejante estado.

&&&&&&&&&

Sango salió del salón con una cara agotadora y sintiéndose muy mal por su amiga. Miroku la vio y se acercó rápidamente a ella, la chica hizo lo mismo, pero con un poco de lentitud, por lo que, Miroku llegó primero. El joven la miró con algo de impaciencia.

- ¿Y...?- Preguntó.

- Nada, ella... me dijo que Inuyasha fue a su casa, que lo vio... - Comentó sin mucho ánimo.

- Entonces lo vio... Inuyasha, me dijo que fue a verla, pero que no se atrevió a hablarle, sabe que ella decidió alejarse por culpa de Kikyo... - Le dijo él con la voz baja.

- ¿Y si lo sabía... por qué no se lo dijo?... ¿por qué no habló con ella Miroku?- Bramó la otra fuera de control. Estaba harta de ver a su amiga sufrir y todo por una cantante caprichosa y un inútil que no sabía como encarar las cosas.

- Es que... Inuyasha... estuvo... estuvo con Kikyo... ya sabes... estaba... mal, deprimido, creyendo que podría olvidar a Kagome y... se acostó con ella, con Kikyo- Musitó por lo bajo. Sango abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza, no... no podía ser cierto.

- ¿Y Kagome?- Preguntó aún en shock.

- Ella no lo sabe... y no debe saberlo tampoco... por su bien- Afirmó Miroku con una enorme tristeza interna.

Sango asintió y pensó que eso era lo mejor, por ahora. Kagome, cayó de rodillas al suelo. No... no podía ser cierto, Inuyasha... ¿acaso... él?. Mas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos ya cansados de tanto llorar. Se había acostado con Kikyo, la había traicionado._Inuyasha... estuvo... estuvo con Kikyo..._ _se acostó con ella, con Kikyo_. Aquellas palbras resonaban en su cabeza. Entonces... sus palabras... todas sus palabras, habían sido mentiras, solo puras mentiras. Ahora confirmaba todas sus más horribles sospechas, jamás iba a extrañarla y jamás había significado nada para él, tan solo... tan solo había sido un juguete, una entrada antes de que viniera el plato principal... Kikyo. Kikyo, de pronto ahora la odiaba, no podía pronunciar su nombre, le daba asco, repugnancia, y pensar que ella había sido su más grande admiradora. Se tapó la boca, sintiendo deseos de gritar, de llamar a Inuyasha e insultarlo como nunca había insultado a nadie en su vida, y ella que pensaba hablar con él y pedirle disculpas para volver a empezar. No podía ser cierto, todo esto era muy injusto, todo muy injusto. Ella había sido solidaria, había sido capaz de ayudar a una persona que ni siquiera conocía, había arriesgado su propia salud y su propia vida a cambio de ayudar a Inuyasha y Kikyo¿ayudarlos a que?... ¿a qué se acostaran los dos burlándose de ella?. De seguro Inuyasha le había contado a la cantante como se había divertido con ella, de seguro que mientras dormían juntos se habían reído de su tonta ingenuidad y se habían burlado de sus sentimientos. Y ella... ella que había confiado en Inuyasha, que lo había amado tanto, que lo ayudó de una manera increíble, que rescató a Kikyo de manos de Naraku. ¡Oh!, en estos momentos desearía nunca haber conocido a Inuyasha y jamás haber asistido a ese concierto, jamás en toda su vida. Ese fue su más grande error, y ahora lo lamentaba tanto, tanto. Había sido un tonta, una estúpida por confiar en esas personas que lo único que hicieron fue burlarse de ella, humillarla y hacerla sentir una tonta. Estaba cansada, harta de sufrir por culpa de otros, harta de que su vida siempre fuera arruinada y que siempre los momentos felices terminaran siendo tristes y amargos. Se paró con decisión y se prometió no volver a confiar en nadie más, no volver a permitir que se burlaran de ella y que la ilusionaran para nada. Ella saldría adelante, lo haría, había superado la muerte de su padre y logró ser quien era ahora, por eso, por eso mismo no iba a permitir que nadie nunca más la humillara como lo habían hecho el maldito de Inuyasha la perra de Kikyo. No caería fácilmente e iba a pegarles donde más les doliera a ambos, en volver a ser la persona que era, volver a ser ella misma, Kagome. Ya verían, ella comenzaría su vida de nuevo y les demostraría a ambos que no era una perdedora y que no se daría por vencida por unas malas personas que lo único que querían era arruinarle la vida. No, de ahora en más ya no sería así... había nacido una nueva Kagome Higurashi, una mucho más fuerte que nunca. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Inuyasha y con Kikyo?... pues bien... no los dejaría en paz, iba a vengarse por todo lo que le hicieron, pensaron que Naraku sería su mayor problema... pues... se equivocaron.

Continuará...

**N/A**: Bueno amigas, he finalizado, espero les haya gustado. Esto es solo el comienzo. No piensen que Kagome es mala, no, ella es muy buena. Pero ¿qué harían ustedes en su lugar?. Ayudó a Inuyasha con lo mejor de ella, dejó a su mamá, su colegio, sus amigos, todo por Inuyasha y como se lo pagan él y Kikyo, acostándose¿cómo se sentirían ustedes?. Yo, muy mal y muy lastimada, es lógico que quiera hacerlos sufrir un poquito como ellos lo hicieron con ella¿no?. Bueno, les doy las gracias a Paula, a Bela, a Carmen y a Mara con quienes he estado hablando. Chicas, gracias por sus lindos comentarios!! Y bueno, las demás, espero sigan en contacto, si tienen msn y les gustaría hablar conmigo solo me suman a sus contactos, mi mail es: ni no sale en este espacio, solo miren en la página de mi profile y lo van a encontrar, agreguen el de hotmail, es el que más uso¿sí?. Bueno, les deseo lo mejor, Feliz navidad!!!!! Ah, quiero decirles que el 29 de diciembre es probable que me vaya de vacaciones, por lo tanto espero dejarles por lo menos tres capítulos antes de irme, supongo que estaré de regreso el 15 de enero, al menos eso espero. Bueno, les deseo lo mejor, felices fiestas y que estén muy bien!! Gracias por leer!! Saludos!!

_**Kagome-**_


	21. Bella traición

**Capítulo 21: "Bella Traición"**

Ambos se acomodaron en sus asientos, dispuestos a disfrutar de la función. Vaya. Inuyasha suspiró cansado y dejó caer su cara sobre la mano que estaba apoyada en un barandal del teatro. Miró a todos lados y notó que había muchas chicas, de secundaria tal vez, y también varios chicos de la misma edad. ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo ahí?. Miró a Kikyo con aire de fastidio por haberlo obligado a ir a ese lugar. Era ella la que quería ver a ese tipo que cantaba, y él, por su deber de cuidarla tuvo que asistir, que fastidio. Estuvieron esperando un rato más y el concierto todavía no comenzaba. Finalmente los telones se levantaron y apareció el joven ese cantante. Vaya, que horror de imagen, pensó Inuyasha.

- ¡Qué emoción¿No lo crees tú también Inuyasha?- Preguntó Kikyo con entusiasmo.

- Sí... sí- Bufó él sin ánimo.

De pronto el concierto se paró en la última canción y el cantante se alejó del escenario principal. Todos lo observaron expectantes, porque no entendían que pasaba. Aunque algunas chicas ya comenzaban a gritar y varios de los jóvenes a chiflar. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?.

- Amigos... quiero ahora presentarles... a una chica encantadora... recíbanla con un fuerte aplauso... con nosotros... ¡¡**AKEMI ETSUKO**!! -

Una música pop comenzó a sonar y un juego de luces de colores iluminaba todo el lugar. Los chicos aplaudían y gritaban desesperados por la chica que estaba a punto de salir. Finalmente ella se dejó ver y comenzó a cantar con todo encanto.

_**Ya no quiero verlo otra vez,**_

_**Mi alma está partida en dos por ti.**_

_**No me importa el fuego en el que ardo hoy.**_

_**Dicen que estoy enferma de amor, **_

_**Que me levanto y vuelvo a caer por ti,**_

_**Cada vez que te apareces frente a mí.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**Por que sin ti no hay camino, ni destino, **_

_**Estoy pérdida.**_

_**Por que sin ti no me importan los minutos, ni los días.**_

_**Por que sin ti no hay presente, ni futuro, **_

_**Sálvame...**_

_**De esta bella traición, **_

_**Que mató mí razón.**_

Inuyasha la observó con algo de inquietud, esa chica... esa voz... le recordaban... a... ¡no!. No podía ser posible, ya hacía casi más de medio año que no sabía nada de ella. No podía ser cierto. Se levantó sobresaltado y Kikyo lo observó con algo de incomodidad. Se dio cuenta que miraba a la tal Akemi Etsuko más de lo debido, esa chica... Kikyo notó como los jóvenes gritaban entusiasmados. ¿Acaso podría llegar a ser competencia para ella?. Inuyasha salió del salón del concierto con un nudo en la garganta¿qué hacía ella ahí¿Por qué estaba cantando cómo si fuera... Kikyo?. Negó con su cabeza a ambos lados, sintiéndose muy mal. No podía ser cierto, pero, su voz, sus movimientos, su... todo. La canción seguía sonando y recién ahora escuchaba la letra con claridad, le estaba hablando, le estaba hablando a él. Lo sentía. Volvió a su lugar y la miró con dolor, casi se podía decir que estaban ellos dos solos, solo ellos, nada a su alrededor. Sentía como la mirada esa se clavaba en él como un puñal, lo sentía claramente. ¿Por qué?...

_**Perdona si me olvido de ti,**_

_**Lo siento si agoté la ilusión,**_

_**No me importa el juramento que te di.**_

_**Me dicen que tu amor terminó,**_

_**Que solo eres una canción de ayer,**_

_**Un suspiro que en el aire se quedó.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Por que sin ti no hay camino, ni destino, **_

_**Estoy pérdida.**_

_**Por que sin ti no me importan los minutos, ni los días.**_

_**Por que sin ti no hay presente, ni futuro, **_

_**Sálvame...**_

_**De esta bella traición, **_

_**Que mató mí razón.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**__**  
**_

_**¿Dónde estarás cuándo mis labios te busquen?,**_

_**¿Y dónde estará el sueño tan dulce que era de los dos?.**_

_**Fuiste mi bella traición...**_

_**Fuiste mi bella traición...**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**__**  
**_

_**Por que sin ti no hay camino, ni destino, **_

_**Estoy pérdida.**_

_**Por que sin ti no me importan los minutos, ni los días.**_

_**Por que sin ti no hay presente, ni futuro, **_

_**Sálvame...**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**__**  
**_

_**De esta bella traición, **_

_**De esta bella traición,**_

_**De esta bella traición,**_

_**Que mató mí razón...**_

_**Solo tú...**_

_**Que mató mí razón.**_

Ella saludó al público con una amplia sonrisa y todos estallaron en gritos. Kikyo bufó molesta. Esa chica no era más que un chiste, una mala imitación de lo exitosa que era ella. Torció la boca con desprecio, además... ¿qué clase de letra era esa?. ¡Ja!, definitivamente le faltaba un buen compositor. Ella era afortunada por tener a Inuyasha a su lado, definitivamente lo era. Sus letras eran tan hermosas. ¡Pobre chiquilla!, se llevaría una gran desilusión¡qué humillada se iba a sentir!. Miró a Inuyasha de reojo, pero notó que no estaba. Se levantó sobresaltada buscándolo, pero no estaba.

- ¡¡Inuyasha¡¡Inuyasha!!- Gritó, pero nada. Se había ido y la dejó sola. Se volvió a sentar, tal vez había ido al baño. ¿Quién sabe?, No podía controlarlo como si fuera su esclavo¿o no?.

Caminó, casi corrió por los pasillos. No podía evitarlo, quería saber, que estaba haciendo ella ahí. Había visto claramente por que parte del escenario había salido, así que, fácilmente iba a poder ubicarla. Llegó hasta el lugar con el corazón en la boca. De pronto unos guardias de apariencia bastante corpulenta se parecieron delante de él. Inuyasha los miró sin mucho ánimo e intentó pasarlos de largo, pero estos no se lo permitieron.

- ¿Adónde cree que va?- Preguntó uno de ellos.

- Soy Inuyasha... Inuyasha Taisho- Dijo casi en un gruñido y con muy poca paciencia.

- ¡Ah!... pase, pensamos... bueno, ya sabe, tenemos que mantener la seguridad... - Se disculpó haciéndose a un lado.

- No hay problema, hasta luego-

Siguió caminando a paso endemoniado hasta que llegó. Se paró en seco cuando la vio. Estaba ahí, si, era ella. Toda la furia que sentía antes se esfumó de repente. Se quedó quieto mirándola, no podía articular palabra. De pronto ella ladeó el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron. Se asombró de verlo ahí, su corazón se detuvo y sintió que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento. Intentó salir de ese lugar, pero, no lo logró. Inuyasha se acercó unos pasos.

- ¡Kagome!- Llamó con la voz casi quebrada y sin fuerza. Kagome se detuvo y quedó de espaldas a él. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. ¿Por qué le pasaba justamente esto a ella?. No se atrevía a mirarlo nuevamente, no podía hacerlo, no podía. Inuyasha siguió mirándola y ella sentía claramente la mirada dorada sobre ella. Él se volvió a acercar un poco más, con algo d nerviosismo. Por alguna extraña razón necesitaba saber por qué, por qué estaba ahí y que era lo que estaba haciendo- Kagome... ¿q... qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

- Eso... no te importa- Respondió ella secamente. Inuyasha no entendía el motivo por el cual ella le contestaba de esa manera. Es cierto, ellos... estaban peleados. Volvió a mirarla con dolor y finalmente Kagome se dio vuelta y por primera vez lo miró a los ojos con la cara seria y con los ojos brillantes del enfado. Él los conocía bien. Ambos se quedaron observando por un largo tiempo. Inuyasha luego frunció el ceño y volvió a acercarse, Kagome se alejó- ni se te ocurra acercarte... - Advirtió.

- Pero... Kagome... ¿qué te sucede?... ¿qué pasa?... - Investigó Inuyasha con impaciencia.

- Ya te dije que eso no te importa... no ahora... - Contestó con intención de no decirle más nada.

- Si me importa... - Contrarrestó Inuyasha sintiendo que cada vez lo estaba hiriendo más.

- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿acaso Kikyo se cansó de ti?- Soltó con todo el dolor que ella tenía guardado en su interior.

- ¿De que... de qué estás hablando?- Musitó él sin entender.

- ¿Cómo puedes atreverte a decir que te importa lo que hago?... ¿en verdad te importa?... no, claro que no te importa, solo quieres saberlo... para decírselo luego a esa... esa... mientras se acuestan¿no es verdad?- Dijo a los gritos con lágrimas.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos enormemente. No había escuchado mal, no, ella le dijo que él y Kikyo se acostaron, pero... ¿cómo lo sabía ella?. La miró seriamente, definitivamente lo sabía. Kagome lo enfrentó con toda la furia que ahora recordaba. Se habían burlado de ella, ambos. Inuyasha entendía, ahora lo hacía. Bajó el rostro, no podía decirle nada, nada. Tenía razón. Aunque le doliera, Kagome tenía la razón.

- No puedes negármelo¿verdad?- Sonrió ella con sarcasmo.

- No- Musitó él con angustia.

- Lo sabía- Murmuró ella ladeando el rostro a un lado. Un joven apareció en ese momento. Era alto, de cabellos largos y oscuros recogidos en una coleta de caballo. Sus ojos eran celestes y tenía la piel un poco bronceada, aunque no tanto como Inuyasha- Kouga- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada. Lo observó con odio¿Kouga?... ¿quién demonios era ese tipo?. Vio como apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Kagome y ella no le dijo nada, al parecer no le molestaba que así lo hiciera. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los celestes, y Kouga hizo lo mismo, ambos se miraron con rencor.

- ¿Sucede algo Kagome?- Preguntó sin quitar la mirada de Inuyasha.

- No, no te preocupes Kouga, no sucede nada malo, él solo vino a visitarme... por cierto... no te presenté a mi representante... su nombre es Kouga Okami- Presentó en un tono cínico mientras que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Ah... - Fue lo único que dijo Inuyasha- no voy a decir que es un gusto conocerte, porque sinceramente... no lo es para nada- Dijo con rencor y mucho odio hacia Kouga y luego mirando a Kagome de la misma manera. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto?.

- Digo lo mismo- Afirmó Kouga.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, sintiendo dolor en el fondo. Él ni se imaginaba cuanto le dolía tener que hacer esto, ni se imaginaba. Pero él se había burlado de ella junto con Kikyo, y aunque le doliera en el alma, no podía permitir que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Lo miró una vez más y Kouga le hizo una seña para que se fueran de una vez. Kagome asintió y una vez que él se alejó, ella se acercó a Inuyasha que aún llevaba la vista baja. Acercó una de sus finas manos a él y le levantó el rostro. Inuyasha la miró con asombro, por un instante se dijeron tanto. Él apoyó su mano sobre la de ella y Kagome acercó su rostro, hasta que sus labios quedaran a la altura de su oído.

- Fuiste... mi bella traición... -

Dicho esto, se alejó de él. Inuyasha aún podía sentir el calor de sus dedos sobre el rostro y también sus palabras resonando en el oído. Su bella traición¿su bella traición?. La vio alejarse y desaparecer. Es cierto, él... la había "traicionado". Volvió a sentirse miserable y tuvo ganas de no estar vivo en ese momento. Ya... no había manera de volver todo atrás. Había cometido un error y jamás iba a poder solucionarlo. Además, era muy difícil para una mujer olvidar algo semejante, no podía hacer nada. Ahora se preguntaba¿cómo demonios se había enterado Kagome de eso?, solamente lo había hablado con Miroku, acaso... ¿se lo había dicho?. No, estaba seguro que Miroku jamás iba a contarle algo semejante y menos cuando él mismo le rogó que ella no se enterara de eso, definitivamente tuvo que ser otra cosa, no, eso no era. ¿Y si Miroku se lo contó a Sango y ella a Kagome?, era lógico que él se lo contara a su novia, pero... que ella luego se lo contará a Kagome, no... tampoco. ¿Cómo se enteró entonces?, todavía no lo comprendía. Tendría que hablarlo con su amigo, él seguramente sabía la respuesta. Miroku tendría que saberla. Pero, lo que más le preocupaba ahora, era el hecho de que Kagome fuera cantante, no solo porque estaba acompañada por un representante irritante como lo era ese tal Kouga, sino porque también afectaría la carrera de Kikyo, había visto claramente como los jóvenes del lugar se volvían locos cuando la escuchaban cantar, las letras, su voz, el ritmo de la música, todo era perfecto como para convertirla en una gran competencia. Kikyo iba a volverse loca cuando se enterara, tendría que empezar a mejorar sus letras, porque... ahora que lo pensaba, a comparación de las de Kagome, las de él carecían de sentimientos, de emoción, de realidad, de todo. Eran vacías, al igual que la persona que las cantaba. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Kikyo no tenía sentimiento no carisma para cantar sus canciones, ya que, recordaba muy bien cuando Kagome cantaba las mismas letras, y la gente enloquecía. Era ella la que le daba carisma a lo que transmitía.

- Inuyasha... – Escuchó tras su espalda. Volteó y vio a Kikyo con el ceño fruncido- te estuve buscando por todos lados¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó enfadada.

- Ahh... nada, solo... estoy intentando arreglar fechas para que cantes tú¿sabes?- Mintió con algo de nervios de que no creyera su cuento.

- ¡A, Inuyasha¡siempre pensando en mí¿verdad?- Gritó ella con alegría al oír lo que él le había dicho. Inuyasha suspiró aliviado.

- Sí, claro... siempre pensando en ti... Kikyo... – Murmuró, sabiendo que no era nada cierto. Ni él se creía semejante mentira.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso y fue entonces cuando recordó el momento exacto en el cual Kagome había estado tan cerca de él. Si... se había sentido tan lleno en ese momento, había sido tan alegre, no había duda de que ella era la que le daba alegría a su triste vida. No lo dudaba, era ella, era Kagome. Sonrió de medio lado, sintiéndose un tonto, en verdad lo tenía loco, no había minuto que no pensará en ella y en su manera de ser, lo estaba volviendo un maldito enamorado. De pronto recordó sus palabras _fuiste... mi bella traición..._ Su bella traición... ¡vaya! recién ahora, notaba lo hermoso que sonaba eso en los labios de ella.

Continuará...

**N/A**: Bueno, finalmente acá está el capítulo 21. La canción se llama "Bella Traición" y es de Belinda. Quiero aclararles nuevamente que Kagome no es mala, solo está herida, solo eso... Les pasaré a explicar él por qué del nombre Akemi Etsuko, es como un nombre artístico, algo un poco más profesional que solo poner su nombre verdadero, es todo. Akemi significa "brillante y hermosa" y Etsuko significa "niña celestial". El apellido de Kouga, Okami significa "lobo", jaja, lo aclaro por las dudas. Quiero dejar saludos especiales para Paula, Bela, Mara y especialmente a Carmen que ayudó en la idea de la continuación y a escoger el nombre artístico de Kagome... ¡¡gracias!!. Igual ya te lo dije, pero prometí dedicarte el capítulo¿no?, Ajajaja!!! Bueno amigas, me voy despidiendo. Pronto el Cáp. 22. Espero que estén bien y mucha suerte¿sí?. Besos!!

_**Kagome-**_


	22. Un concierto diferente

**Capítulo 22: "Un concierto diferente"**

La miró expectante sintiendo que la curiosidad le carcomía el alma. Pero, ella estaba tranquila, revolviendo con una pajilla el contenido de su vaso y mirando hacia otro lado, pérdida en su mundo. Su mente divagaba, aún tenía grabado en la memoria como había tocado el rostro de Inuyasha, sus dedos aún tenían aquella sensación. ¿Por qué?, cada vez que quería olvidarlo pasaba algo que no se lo permitía. Suspiró con algo de derrota¿sería capaz de seguir llevando todo esto?. Torció la boca, ella muy bien sabía que no podía hacerlo, si no fuera por sus amigos que la estaban apoyando. Fue su amiga quien le presentó a ese representante amigo de la familia para que la ayudara. Ese chico... Kouga. Se detuvo a pensar en él. Cuando por primera vez hizo un intento de salir con ella, bien le había dejado en claro que no lo haría, que no saldría con él, pero no porque no fuera apuesto o bueno, sino por el simple hecho de que, aunque le doliera admitirlo, todavía sentía algo por Inuyasha, y a pesar de que él la había traicionado, ella no podía hacerlo. Por más que no tuvieran relación alguna ya, tenía la sensación de que lo estaba decepcionando, por eso rechazaba a todo hombre que se acercara con alguna intención de ser más que amigos o compañeros de trabajo. Aunque eso no podría ser así por siempre¿no?. Nuevamente iba a suspirar cuando alguien le tocó la mano. Ladeó el rostro y se encontró con el rostro de Sango... ¡cierto!, había olvidado que estaba con ella. Sonrió un tanto nerviosa y desvió la vista.

- Kagome... hace minutos que estamos aquí y solo estás en tu mundo, ya dime que pasó... - Suplicó con impaciencia.

- Oh... nada, nada importante... solo discutimos... ya sabes... por Kikyo- Musitó ella al recordar que a pesar de todo habían discutido.

- Pero... ¿qué le dijiste?- Preguntó ya un poco cansada de la poca comunicación de su amiga.

Kagome la miró de reojo, y soltó la pajilla. Se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a la mesa observando a su amiga fija y seriamente. Sango tragó con algo de inquietud, cuando Kagome se ponía seria era porque algo malo pasaba y realmente esperaba que no fuera nada demasiado grave. Kagome sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Lo había estado pensando todo el día, si decirle o no decirle y después de tanto pensar tomó una decisión, se lo diría o más bien... se lo preguntaría.

- Dime Sango, tú sabías... ¿cierto?- Interrogó con algo de misterio.

Sango abrió sus ojos con algo de sorpresa. ¿Saber?... ¿saber qué?. La miró algo asustada, no entendía de lo que le estaba hablando. De pronto se vio atrapada¡oh¿acaso sería lo que ella estaba pensando?. ¡No!, por favor que fuera todo menos eso... ¡por favor!.

- ¿Saber?... ¿saber qué?- Dijo inocentemente intentando sonar convincente.

- ¡Sango¡por favor¡ya somos chicas grandes!... o al menos eso intentamos ser- Bromeó con una amplia sonrisa. Sango suspiró relajada, eso significaba que no estaba de mal humor, para alivio de ella- Sango... - Volvió a llamar Kagome. La castaña levantó la vista asustada otra vez y la miró atentamente- Miroku y tú lo sabían¿cierto?... que Inuyasha y Kikyo... sé... bueno... eso... ya sabes- Musitó con algo de tristeza. Sango bajó la vista, sí, había sido sorprendida, y no podía mentirle. La pobre estaba harta de las mentiras, además... ¿para qué decirle que no?. Ella muy bien sabía que ambos se enteraron de ese asunto- ¿y bien?- Insistió.

- Si... lo sabíamos... - Respondió apenas.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa. No podía enojarse con ellos, lo hicieron por su bien. Entendía eso. Además, confiaba en Sango y Miroku más que en cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Simplemente, no querían hacerla sufrir, y ella... lo comprendía. Acercó una mano a la de su amiga y esta levantó la vista rápidamente con algo de sorpresa al ver la amplia sonrisa que llevaba la morena en el rostro. Abrió sus ojos de par en par y luego bajó la vista hasta la mano que Kagome estaba sosteniendo entre las suyas.

- Gracias... - Susurró lo bastante alto como para que Sango la pudiera escuchar.

- ¿No... no estás enojada?- Casi soltó la otra sin poder evitar la curiosidad que la embargaba.

- ¿Cómo podría estar enojada...? yo sé que lo único que hicieron fue querer evitarme que sufra, no podría enojarme, lo que hicieron fue protegerme y eso... no tiene nombre amiga, gracias... gracias- Fue lo que atinó a decir antes de limpiar una traviesa lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

&&&&&&&&&

Nuevamente se vio envuelta de luces de colores y sintió a la gente que gritaba emocionada. Las pancartas se movían de un lado a otro. Sonrió de medio lado, sintiendo que eso ya lo había visto antes. Sí, le recordaba terriblemente a cuando estaba con Inuyasha. ¡Por Kami!... ¿no había nada que no le recordara a él?. La música comenzó a sonar llenando cada rincón del lugar y los jóvenes comenzaron a saltar y a agitar sus manos.

_**Sola recordando,**_

_**Mientras los segundos van pasando,**_

_**No sé como te podré olvidar.**_

_**Cae la lluvia en la ventana,**_

_**Dibujando tú mirada,**_

_**Un instante es una eternidad.**_

_**Estoy cansada de soñar sin ti,**_

_**Confundir la realidad.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------- **_

_**Y no sé si volverás,**_

_**Para amarme y esperar.**_

_**Sin pedirme nada más,**_

_**Si pudiera ser verdad,**_

_**Ya no habría oscuridad.**_

Mientras cantaba esa canción, nuevamente nacía en ella aquella sensación. Sí, otra vez estaba cantando para él, no lo negaba. Aquellas letras las había escrito casi inconscientemente, y fue fácil para Kouga ponerle música y nombrarlas como propiedad de Kagome. Sí, solo ella y los que la conocían sabían cual era el doble sentido de aquellas canciones. Hablaban de su vida, de ella... y de Inuyasha. Sintió que en cualquier momento se iba a quebrar, pero de pronto los vio. Kikyo sentada al lado de Inuyasha, mirándola. Frunció el ceño... ¡Por Kami!. Se sonrojó terriblemente y quiso salir corriendo de ese escenario, pero no podía hacerlo... no. Debía ser fuerte, ahora más que nunca. Se enderezó con autoridad y siguió cantando con más espíritu y ganas que antes.

_**En cada historia hay un final,**_

_**En cada amor hay desamor,**_

_**En cada encuentro hay una ilusión.**_

_**Somos tanta gente sola y diferente,**_

_**Amanecer contigo hasta morir.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------**__**  
**_

_**Y no sé si volverás,**_

_**Para amarme y esperar.**_

_**Sin pedirme nada más,**_

_**Si pudiera ser verdad,**_

_**Ya no habría oscuridad...**_

Inuyasha sintió un nudo en la garganta. Estaba sucediendo otra vez. Ella le estaba cantando a él. ¿Qué no podría ir a ver nunca sin que ella le recordara con alguna de sus canciones lo triste y sola que estaba por su culpa?. Kikyo le dio una mirada y luego frunció el ceño. No... no podía ser cierto. Esa chica... Akemi Etsuko... acaso... sí, no podía equivocarse, ahora que la veía bien, era idéntica a la chica que la salvó aquella vez de la casa de Naraku. ¡Claro!, ahora comprendía todo. Ella la había estado reemplazando mientras que no estaba y una vez que Inuyasha la sacó a patadas para darle paso a la verdadera estrella... se murió de la envidia y se lanzó a ser cantante. Pero pobre ilusa, nadie jamás podría seguirla, no tenían comparación, esa chica no le llegaba ni a los talones... ¡Ja!, pobre chiquilla, pensar que podría ser famosa, que simpática, jamás podría llegar a ser lo que a ella le costó ser en muchos años de trabajo. La miró con desprecio y bostezó aburrida, era un desperdicio de tiempo estar ahí.

_**Y no sé si volverás,**_

_**Para amarme y esperar.**_

_**Sin pedirme nada más,**_

_**Si pudiera ser verdad,**_

_**Ya no habría oscuridad...**_

_**Solo luz sin gravedad...**_

_**----------------------------------------------------**__**  
**_

_**Si pudiera ser verdad,**_

_**Ya no habría oscuridad,**_

_**Ya no habría oscuridad...**_

_**----------------------------------------------------**__**  
**_

_**Sola recordando,**_

_**Mientras los segundos van pasando,**_

_**No sé como te podré olvidar.**_

Los aplausos era estruendosos y todos gritaban sin dejar del aclamarla al grito de "¡¡Akemi!!" ya que nadie conocía su nombre original. Ella sonrió ampliamente y se agachó haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Luego levantó ambas manos y saludó a todos con mucho entusiasmo. ¡Estaba tan feliz!. Miró de reojo a Inuyasha y vio como Kikyo se acomodaba en su hombro. Sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero intentó seguir sonriendo, tenía que ser fuerte, aunque le doliera en el alma. Ya pensaría en algo, de hecho, ya lo había estado pensando. Se retiró del escenario y se acercó a Sango y Kouga que la esperaban a un costado. Kouga le dio una gaseosa y ella la tomó con gusto. Sango la miró esperando a que ella dijera algo, pero nada salía de la chica.

- Estaba Inuyasha... - Dijo la castaña finalmente.

- Sí... los vi... parece que quieren hacerme la vida imposible- Musitó con algo de enojo. Se detuvo a pensar y luego dirigió su vista hacia Kouga- oye Kouga¿crees... que puedes conseguirme que cante un tema más por separado antes de dar mi primer concierto entero?- Preguntó con algo de miedo.

- Claro, tenemos que asegurarnos que le simpatices a todos antes de decidirte... - Afirmó con un tono de autoridad. Kagome asintió y entonces él sonrió- pues bien... yo me encargo- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

&&&&&&&&&

La gente se amontonaba a gritos. Inuyasha salió se asomó por el telón a ver que sucedía, pero vio con gracia como los jóvenes se apretaban cerca del escenario para ver mejor. Suspiró aliviado en parte y miró a Kikyo con una media sonrisa. Ella se acercó y tomó el micrófono que él le estaba ofreciendo. Lo miró apenas y lo besó rápidamente en los labios. Inuyasha se quedó quieto por unos instantes, pero no dijo nada.

- Es hora... de que salgas- Anunció aún un tanto incómodo.

- Sí... ya verás... todo saldrá excelente- Se animó ella misma y finalmente salió.

Inuyasha escuchó los gritos de los chicos, pero, para ser tantos los que habían ido, solo muy pocos la aclamaron. Se asomó nuevamente por el telón y la música comenzó a sonar con mucha fuerza por todo el espacio. A diferencia de otra veces, habían elegido un espacio abierto, por lo que, la música tenía que estar más alta. Kikyo comenzó a bailar mientras las luces la seguían.

_**Difícil creer, que no pude ver,**_

_**Que estabas a mi lado.**_

_**Y yo estaba aquí, pensando en ti,**_

_**Y solo estabas a mi lado.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------**__**  
**_

_**Te quiero como a nadie, tienes que saber.**_

_**Nunca conoceré, a alguien como tú**_

_**solo eres tú.**_

_**Tan sola sin ti, hoy puedo decir,**_

_**Eres lo que buscaba.**_

Inuyasha sintió que esa canción no tenía sentido, no, definitivamente era un asco. Suspiró con algo de desilusión, pero aún así, que muchos de los jóvenes que estaban ahí la cantaban, claro, después de todo... era uno de los éxitos de Kikyo, el primero. Volvió a suspirar y de pronto la música se paró. ¿Qué había sucedido?. Kikyo miraba para todos lados buscando una explicación cuandod e repente comenzó nuevamente la música, pero... una diferente. Los jóvenes comenzaron a gritar alborotados y casi descontrolados. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos enormemente y no podía creer lo que veía. Esa... ¡era Kagome!

_**Cuadro perfecto, sí,**_

_**No vaciles de conducir tus sueños.**_

_**Es más que digno de ti, oh**_

_**Si sabes lo que deseas ser.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------**__**  
**_

_**¿Por qué esperar?,**_

_**Ahora es el tiempo.**_

_**Hoy está para guiarnos.**_

_**¿Por qué espera?,**_

_**Es tu vuelta, es tu vida.**_

_**El futuro es lo que hacemos,**_

_**Entonces¿porqué esperar?.**_

Kikyo la miraba con odio. Kagome cantaba con una amplia sonrisa y la miraba de reojo, lo que más le divertía era ver la expresión de Kikyo, estaba furiosa. Pues bien, se lo merecía. Y la cara de Inuyasha... pues bien, no podía contener la risa. Ambos estaban desconcertados, bueno, Inuyasha más que Kikyo, ella estaba que sacaba chispas, además, los carteles con su nombre se levantaban a lo alto y los jóvenes gritaban de una manera increíble. De pronto Inuyasha comprendió por que había tanta gente, no había venido a ver a Kikyo... sino a Kagome.

_**Conseguiste extender los brazos,**_

_**Y ve, el mundo esta en tus manos.**_

_**Sé que sabes como,**_

_**Ir por eso y conseguir una oportunidad**_.

_**----------------------------------------------------**__**  
**_

_**¿Por qué esperar?,**_

_**Ahora es el tiempo.**_

_**Hoy está para guiarnos.**_

_**¿Por qué espera?,**_

_**Es tu vuelta, es tu vida.**_

_**El futuro es lo que hacemos,**_

_**Entonces¿porqué esperar?.**_

Kikyo estaba roja de la furia, sentía que la cara le ardía del enojo. Tiró el micrófono y salió del escenario como una fiera. Inuyasha la vio pasar, pero aún así, no fue capaz de seguirla. No, se quedó mirando a Kagome que seguía cantando con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. ¡Vaya que se estaba vengando!. Se sorprendió de ella misma. Jamás la había visto como ahora. Tenía tanto espíritu. La gente la aclamaba de una manera sorprendente. No podía creerlo.

_**Oh, aquí estás conmigo,**_

_**Para vivir y cumplir tus sueños.**_

_**Y luchar por lo que has querido,**_

_**encuentra tu luz, sigue, vive sin miedo, oh.**_

Seguía observándola sin ser capaz de sacarle la vista de encima. De pronto sintió una mano en la suya de una manera fiera. Miró a Kikyo que estaba más que enojada. Llegó a escuchar que ella le decía lago, pero no entendió que, ya que la música y la voz de Kagome eran como una droga para él. Kikyo lo tironeó con brusquedad y finalmente salieron de ahí. Kikyo con ganas de matar a esa chica e Inuyasha con un recuerdo grabado en su memoria.

_**¿Por qué esperar?,**_

_**Estamos listos para hacer esto, **_

_**No hay camino que no puedas reempezar.**_

_**¿Por qué esperar?,**_

_**La mañana puede estar tan**_

_**Lejana o ya aquí.**_

Kagome sonrió satisfecha y muy contenta, lo había logrado. Ahora sí, su corazón estalló en alegría y comenzó a cantar como nunca lo había hecho. Con toda pasión y ganas de seguir haciendo lo que ahora más le gustaba. La gente estaba enloquecida, Kouga y Sango la observaban con alegría al verla tan feliz. Su amiga sabía que ella estaba muy alegre, ya que. conocía a Kagome a la perfección.

_**¿Por qué esperar?,**_

_**Acabas de conseguir lo que dejaste ir.**_

_**Puedes creer en ti mismo todo el camino,**_

_**Sabes que es lo que vas a escoger,**_

_**Entonces... ¿por qué esperar?**_

Kagome paró de cantar y la música terminó. La gente estalló en gritos y aplausos, aún los fans de Kikyo que habían quedado impresionado con esa nueva chica. Vaya, y ellos que habían seguido a Kikyo todos ese tiempo sin saber que había tan buenas cantantes. Kagome saludó con las manos muy feliz. Había cumplido su misión, arruinar el concierto de aquella odiosa cantante, que lo único que hacía era herirla cada día más. Caminó fuera de la vista de todos y se escondió detrás del telón. Abrió su teléfono celular y escribió un mensaje y lo envió a un número que había sacado de la agenda de Inuyasha. Kikyo sintió que su celular sonaba, lo sacó y vio que tenía un mensaje de texto, lo abrió un tanto esperanzada de que fueran buenas noticias, pero para su sorpresa leyó¿te gustó el concierto? Akemi Etsuko. Kikyo pegó un grito de furia y tiró el teléfono celular por la ventana. Inuyasha paró el auto asustado, pero, sin decir nada, Kikyo bajó del mismo y cerró la puerta de una manera violenta, luego de eso desapareció. Inuyasha se quedó sorprendido y un poco asustado. Sabía que Kikyo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa cuando se trataba de su fama, el dinero y su carrera, además, le había costado años llegar a tener todos los fans que ahora tenía, ella era capaz de hacer todo lo que fuera necesario, eso... era lo que Kagome no sabía.

Continuará...

**N/A**: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. La primera canción se llama "Luz sin Gravedad" de Belinda al igual que la última que se llama "Why Wait?", la que canta Kikyo es "Eres tú" de Belanova, era la más trucha que encontré, por eso la puse. Jajaja!!! Gracias por el apoyo. Un saludo especial para Carmen (que tiene página propia, les recomiendo que la visiten es: para Paula, Bel, Mara, Lorena y Anto que leen el fic. Muchas gracias por los reviews!! Les dejo mis saludos!!!! Que estén bien!!!

_**Kagome-**_


	23. Peligro

**Capítulo 23: "Peligro"**

Nuevamente estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos. Es cierto, todo le estaba yendo de maravilla. La fama, sus fans, las canciones, los conciertos. Todo iba bien. Ya pasaban dos años desde que había decidido seguir ese camino. Pero... ¿a costa de qué?. Poco a poco se había olvidado de todo, hasta de sus propios sentimientos, y eso no estaba bien. Suspiró cansada y miró a su alrededor. Hacia horas que estaba esperando a Sango en ese bar. Lo bueno era que al estar todo a oscuras nadie podía reconocerla, eso, en parte era un alivio. Miró su reloj una vez más. ¡Qué lindo de parte de su amiga!, dejarla esperando tanto tiempo en el día de su cumpleaños. Revolvió con su cuchara la chocolateada que había ordenado y dejó caer el rostro sobre una de sus manos. La música era tranquila al menos, era relajante. El lugar estaba dentro de todo bastante concurrido y había gente bailando en la pista. Sus ojos castaños volvieron a hundirse en el contenido del vaso. De pronto su canción preferida comenzó a sonar por los parlantes. Sonrió a medias, amaba esa canción. Cerró sus ojos, cada vez que la escuchaba el inevitable recuerdo de Inuyasha volvía a su mente.

- ¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita?- Preguntó una voz masculina a su espalda.

Ella ladeó el rostro sorprendida dispuesta a espantar a quien fuera. Pero cuando lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron de para en par. Ahí estaba él, extendiendo su mano hacia ella y con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en ella y quedó casi encantada en ellos.

- I... Inuyasha- Balbuceó.

- Kagome... ¿quieres bailar?- Insistió con una gran desesperación por bailar con ella.

Kagome asintió apenas y tomó su mano. Inuyasha la aferró y fueron a la pista. Kagome no entendía que sucedía, pero no protestó. No esta vez. Una parte de su corazón anhelaba esto, verlo, tenerlo cerca. Una vez juntos, comenzaron a bailar y Kagome casi por impulso recostó su cabeza en su pecho, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría morir por culpa de lo que sentía por aquel hombre.

_**Estas ahí a mi lado,**_

_**En todos lados.**_

_**Sé que no me desampararas.**_

_**Te entrego mi vida,**_

_**No lo pensaría dos veces,**_

_**Tu amor es todo lo que necesito, créeme.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------**_

_**No debo decirlo más de lo que deba,**_

_**Pero cuando digo que te amo cariño eso significa para bien.**_

_**Abre bien tu corazón y déjame entrar...**_

_**--------------------------------------------------**__**  
**_

_**Y te amaré, hasta siempre.**_

_**Hasta que la muerte nos separe estaremos juntos.**_

_**Entonces toma mí mano,**_

_**Y sostenla fuerte,**_

_**Y llegaremos allí,**_

_**Y esto lo juro..**_.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Susurró ella casi sin posibilidad de negarle algo.

- Vine por ti... te... necesito... - Contestó él con algo de miedo de que ella lo rechazara.

- Men... tiroso... - Murmuró. Sin embargo no se separó ni un centímetro de él.

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado, sintiendo que por primera vez estaba completo, sentía que estaba feliz, que... Kagome no lo alejaba. La miró de reojo y notó que ella llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro. Eso lo relajó en parte. ¿Sería correcto hablar ahora de todo?. Bajó el rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos color chocolate que lo miraban fijamente, perdiéndose en un mar de sentimientos sin palabras.

- Kagome... yo... - Intentó decir.

Pero ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. Inuyasha frunció el ceño con algo de miedo de que ahora fuera el momento de tener que alejarse o el momento de recibir una cachetada, un reproche, un escándalo, pero por el contrario, Kagome volvió a recostarse en su pecho.

- Shh... no digas nada... no ahora- Rogó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

_**Me pregunto como siempre pase,**_

_**Sin ti en mi vida para guiarme.**_

_**Dondequiera que vaya,**_

_**La única cosa que es verdad, **_

_**Es todo lo que hago, hago por ti.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------**__**  
**_

_**No debo decir la mitad de lo que deba,**_

_**Cuando digo que te amo cariño eso significa para bien.**_

_**Abre bien tu corazón y déjame entrar...**_

_**--------------------------------------------------**__**  
**_

_**Y te amaré, hasta siempre.**_

_**Hasta que la muerte nos separe estaremos juntos.**_

_**Entonces toma mí mano,**_

_**Y sostenla fuerte,**_

_**Y llegaremos allí,**_

_**Y esto lo juro...**_

Sabía que él quería explicarle, pero no, ese no era el momento para hablar. Esta vez, no quería pelear, no quería alejarlo de su lado, quería que se quedara. Levantó la vista y por primera vez lo miró a los ojos después de tanto tiempo, con un sentimiento distinto. Se paró de puntitas y alcanzó sus labios. Inuyasha sintió que ella lo estaba besando. Primero se sorprendió y casi no reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, pero cuando volvió a la realidad, le correspondió. Simplemente no podía creerlo¿qué estaba pasando entre ellos?. Fuera lo que fuera, era bueno¿cierto?. Sonrió entra los labios de la chica y sintió que nada podía estar mejor en el mundo que lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Y... ¡maldita sea¡Estaba tan feliz!, no podía ocultarlo... tenía ganas de gritar. Kagome sintió que su corazón explotaba de sensaciones, se sentía... extraña. Pero, no podía evitarlo, había querido odiarlo, olvidarse de él, pero era imposible, terriblemente imposible. Algo no la dejaba, no sabía que era, tal el simple encanto de aquel hombre de ojos dorados. No lo sabía, pero lo que entendía era que jamás había podido dejar de amarlo.

_**Entonces cuando sea que consigas ser libre,**_

_**Solo extiéndeme el brazo.**_

_**Nunca te dejare caer, mi amor.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------**__**  
**_

_**Y te amaré, hasta siempre.**_

_**Y te amaré, hasta siempre.**_

_**Hasta que la muerte nos separe estaremos juntos.**_

_**Entonces toma mí mano,**_

_**Y sostenla fuerte,**_

_**Llegaremos allí,**_

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos con una ola de nuevos sentimientos. Ahora lo entendía, jamás podría dejar de amarlo, jamás podría llegar a no perdonarlo y mucho menos a odiarlo. Inuyasha la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura, estaba tan agradecido, tan... feliz. La acercó tanto a él, de una manera en la cual casi parecían fusionarse en uno solo. No podía evitarlo. Ninguno de los dos se movió ni fue capaz de articular palabra alguna. No podían hacerlo. Kagome quiso decir algo, pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió, se acercó a su oído de una manera tierna y ella casi pudo sentir que se quedaba sin aire.

- Perdóname... yo... lo siento... soy un tonto... - Dijo en un susurro casi suplicante.

- No hay nada que perdonar... - Contestó ella con un nudo, sabiendo que ya no tenía motivos para recriminarle nada.

- ¡Sí lo hay!- Casi gritó Inuyasha sintiéndose aún con un remordimiento que le carcomía el alma todas las noches- ¡todo lo que sucedió... fue culpa mía!, todo por ser un maldito idiota que no se da cuenta de las cosas y las maravillas que tiene frente a sus ojos... - Esto último lo susurró mirándola a los ojos.

- No, amor... - Inuyasha se sorprendió al oír esas palabras provenientes de los labios de Kagome- tú no tienes la culpa, yo... fui una niña caprichosa y ciega que no fue capaz de entender que... cuando... aquello sucedió... yo me había alejado de tu lado, había escogido seguir mi propio camino¿recuerdas?- Él asintió apenas y entonces ella sonrió- no es culpa tuya, fui yo la que no entendió las cosas, eras libre de hacer lo que quisieras... - Inuyasha quiso protestar, pero ella volvió a callarlo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios- no... mi amor... ya no vale la pena... no digas más nada, todo lo que haya pasado... será olvidado... empecemos otra vez... desde cero... por favor, ya no más... te lo ruego... Inuyasha... olvidemos todo- Rogó ella abrazándolo fuertemente. Inuyasha asintió y correspondió el abrazo agradecido y muy feliz.

_**Y te amaré, hasta siempre.**_

_**Hasta que la muerte nos separe estaremos juntos.**_

_**Entonces toma mí mano,**_

_**Y sostenla fuerte,**_

_**Y llegaremos allí,**_

_**Ohh, llegaremos allí**_

_**Y esto lo juro...**_

&&&&&&&&&

Estaba sentada en la cocina de su casa cuando sonó el teléfono. Se levantó de la silla y caminó a desgano hasta donde estaba el aparato. Suspiró pesadamente y bostezó, después de todo, estaba muy aburrida mirando la tele. Tomó el auricular y no fue capaz de decir "hola" ya que una lluvia de reproches se vino encima de ella casi sin avisar que así sería. Se asustó tanto que casi dejó caer el teléfono al suelo, pero lo agarró antes de que eso pasara.

- ¡¡¿¿Cómo pudiste??!!- Gritó la morena del otro lado del auricular.

- Hola Kagome¡¡feliz cumpleaños!!- Bromeó la castaña.

- Eres malvada Sango... muy mala... - Sentenció la otra medio ofendida.

- Oye, no puedes negarme que no fue un buen regalo de cumpleaños- Dijo en un tono sarcásticamente.

- Bueno... sí... pero... ¡¡no me cambies de tema!!- Dijo al darse cuenta a lo que estaba yendo su amiga- no intentes hacerme caer en una conversación inconsciente... -

- ¿Conversación inconsciente?- Repitió la otra sin entender de lo que estaba hablando Kagome.

- Es cuando comienzas a hacerme perder y luego me haces decir lo que querías oír... no lo haré... ¿ves?, ya lo estás haciendo... me desviaste de la conversación... ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo venir al bar?... ¡Sango! pensé que ese tema estaba terminado- Le reprochó con algo de molestia.

- ¡Oh vamos Kagome!... ¡ya tienes 18 años! eres toda una mujer... ambas lo somos... amiga, no puedes seguir comportándote así por siempre, escucha... si no lo llevaba a ese lugar, jamás ibas a volver a hablar con él, además... supe que decidieron olvidar todo¿no es así?- Soltó con felicidad al ver que finalmente las cosas estaban volviendo a su lugar de origen, y sobre todo, porque ella tenía que ver en eso.

- ¡¡¿¿Qué¡¿y tú como lo sabes?!- Tronó Kagome roja hasta la médula.

- Inuyasha habló con Miroku, y después de horas de presionarlo, finalmente soltó todo... y contó. Kagome, me alegro de que después de todo las cosas se estén solucionando... ¡estoy muy feliz amiga!-

- Sango... voy a... - De pronto sonó el timbre. Kagome se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Bufó con algo de molestia- llaman a la puerta, espérame... - Sango se quedó del otro lado de la línea y Kagome apoyó el auricular sobre la mesa.

Caminó hasta la puerta. Bueno momento para ir a visitarla, justo que estaba por decirle todo a Sango, bueno... no todo. De igual manera¿quién podría ser a esas horas de la noche?. Se miró un poco en el espejo y tomó las llaves que estaban sobre la mesa ubicada a poco pasos de la puerta. Ahora que vivía sola, todo era diferente para ella. Al haber cumplido la mayoría de edad, y después de varias charlas con su madre, ella la había autorizado para irse a vivir sola. Después de todo, ella ahora estaba con su nueva pareja y su hermano de casi 2 años, Souta. Ella se sentía muy feliz, al fin tenía una familia, pero, quería tener algo más de responsabilidad sobre su vida, por eso había tomado esa decisión. Espió por el ojo de la cerradura pero no vio nada. Frunció el ceño extrañada.

- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó. Pero aún así nadie contestó- que extraño... - Susurró, puso la llave en la cerradura y cuando abrió la puerta sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ahí estaba Kikyo, de pie frente a ella, lucía muy mal, con la cara desquiciada y llevaba un revolver en su mano. Kagome palideció de pronto y sintió que la sangre se congelaba dentro de sus venas- Ki... Kikyo... - Balbuceó con terror.

- Hola... Kagome- Dijo ella con la voz de una loca.

Sango comenzó a preocuparse al ver que se tardaba tanto. De pronto sintió un disparo. Gritó horrorizada al sentir los gritos de Kagome. Algo estaba sucediendo. Inmediatamente tomó su teléfono celular y llamó por él. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?. ¡Por Kami Sama! lo único que esperaba era que a Kagome no le pasara nada, ese disparo y sus gritos. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sintiendo que podía llegar a desmayarse del miedo. Sintió otro disparo del otro lado del teléfono y volvió a gritar llorando aún más fuerte. ¡Por favor¡Qué Kagome esté bien!. Volvió a tomar el auricular, pero ya no sintió más ruidos, ni gritos, al parecer todo había quedado en silencio absoluto, como si ya no hubiera nadie en la casa...

Continuará...

**N/A**: Bueno amigas, este es el penúltimo capítulo. Sí, sí, pronto llega el final... que terrible... jajajaja. Espero que les haya gustado. La canción se llama "This I Swear" de Nick Lachey, es muy linda, les recomiendo la escuchen mientras leen el fic o por lo menos mientras releen esa parte jaja. Sigo agradeciendo a las chicas que dejan sus reviews. _**Carmen, Paula, Bela, Mara, Lorena, Setsuna17, Aho-Chan, Anto, Thaiss Black, Jenniffer Garza Gutiérrez, serena tsukino chiba, Saku-Kag15, Cattita, Izayoi-san**_. Chicas, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN!!! Las quiero mucho, mucho!! Espero que estén muy bien y les deseo lo mejor!!! Gracias por todo!!

_**Kagome-**_


	24. Heart's song

**Capítulo 24: "Heart's song"**

Levantó la mirada con terror. Se sujetó con fuerza el brazo conteniendo las lágrimas de dolor. Tanto su pierna como su brazo estaba sangrando por el impacto de la bala. Bajó el rostro sintiendo que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, ya que, empezaba a ver nublado. Apenas alzó los ojos se encontró con Kikyo que la miraba de una manera siniestra. Ella reía de una manera casi enfermiza, eso fue lo que la asustó aún más. Volvió a apuntarla, pero esta vez en la cabeza. Se horrorizó con el solo hecho de verla levantar el arma. Sintió un escalofrío correr por toda su espalda. ¡Por Kami!. En ese momento comenzó a llorar y la miró suplicante.

- Por favor... Kikyo... no tienes que hacer esto... te lo suplico- Musitó con miedo al verla tan decidida.

- Oh... lo siento... pero voy a hacerlo- Rió casi apretando el gatillo.

- ¡Kikyo¡te lo suplico¡no me mates, por favor, te lo suplico!- Gritó estallando en un ataque de pánico e intentando convencerla, aunque sus ojos fríos le daban a entender que no la haría cambiar de opinión.

- ¡No mereces vivir¡me quitaste todo lo que amaba¡por eso voy a matarte!- Tronó revoleando la pistola. Kagome sollozó más fuerte sintiéndose débil- tranquila, te aseguro que no va a doler nada... - Bromeó.

- Por favor Kikyo... no- Musitó.

- ¡Haz silencio!... ¡¡tú provocaste todo esto¡¡fuiste tú la que me desafió!!... no debiste involucrarte conmigo, lástima que eso... no te lo advirtió Inuyasha... - Dijo con sarcasmo cuando lo nombró- pero bueno... una vez que desaparezcas del mapa, Inuyasha no tendrá ojos para nadie más que yo... es el precio de ser tan hermosa... además... pensaste que podrías triunfar como cantante¡pero que buena broma!... todos saben que ¡¡no eres nadie!!... solo un falsa de copia de lo que soy yo... ¡ja!... pobrecilla de ti... lo siento, pero bueno... así es el destino, a veces es cruel, y parece que esta vez no está a tu favor... - Sentenció con rencor- ahora... te deseo un feliz viaje... -

Kagome cerró los ojos asustada esperando el impacto de la bala, pero nada sucedió, ni siquiera un ruido. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con Inuyasha forcejeando con Kikyo por el arma. El joven de ojos dorados estaba muy nervioso, ya que, no quería lastimar a Kikyo, a él mismo y mucho menos a Kagome. Siguieron tironeando unos cuantos minutos más, pero nada. Varios disparos comenzaron a soltarse y Kagome gritaba asustada de que algo pudiera pasarle a Inuyasha. Finalmente, él alejó el arma de las manos de Kikyo y esta cayó al suelo, inmediatamente corrió hasta Kagome y vio con dolor las graves heridas que tenía. La policía irrumpió en el apartamento y muy pronto tuvieron a Kikyo apresada. Se la llevaron mientras que ella gritaba y gritaba. Inuyasha se agachó a la altura de Kagome y la inspeccionó de arriba abajo con mucho cuidado. Ella sonrió apenas sin poder ocultar el miedo que tenía por todo lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó temeroso y muy preocupado imaginando que podría haber ocurrido si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

- Sí... descuida... - Musitó Kagome sintiendo un gran alivio.

- Oh Kagome... - Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza sin importar que se mancharan de sangre ni nada parecido.

Cuando Sango lo llamó por teléfono y le contó todo sintió una aguda punzada en el pecho, el solo hecho de pensar que podía llegar a perder a Kagome para siempre, le congelaba la sangre, lo horrorizaba. No terminó de hablar y salió corriendo para el apartamento de ella. Al llegar, llamó a la policía, y lo que tenía pensado, era encontras con un ladrón o algo parecido, pero cuando vio que la persona que cargaba el arma era Kikyo, sintió que no podía respirar. Era Kikyo, la misma Kikyo dulce que él recordaba, la misma que siempre le había dicho que lo amaba, la que estaba agradecida a aquella muchacha que la había salvado de las manos de Naraku, esa Kikyo, la amada que Kikyo que alguna vez creyó que amaba, era la que tenía intenciones de arrebatarle a la verdadera dueña de su corazón, eso lo había herido en lo más profundo del alma. Pero ahora, ya todo estaba bien, ya nada volvería a pasar, estarían juntos por siempre, nada iba a separarlos nunca, nunca. Eso... lo juraba.

&&&&&&&&&

Ambas estaba sentadas en la cocina hablando animadamente. Kagome observó con una amplia sonrisa a su amiga. Ella se veía muy feliz, después de todo, estaba ya casada. Suspiró con ánimo y de pronto una pregunta comenzó a rondar por su mente¿y que sucedería con ella?. Suspiró con un dejo de duda y la castaña paró de hablar de pronto. La miró con una sonrisa maligna y chasqueó los dedos delante de su amiga. Kagome parpadeó varias veces y volvió a la realidad. Sango rió estruendosamente, a pesar de ya casi tener 20 años seguía siendo la misma niña distraída de siempre, y eso era lo que le encantaba de ella, que siempre seguía conservando aquella esencia tan especial que la caracterizaba. Kagome frunció el ceño sin entender cual era el chiste.

- ¿Qué te sucede amiga?, pareces estar pérdida en un mundo remoto- Comentó Sango mientras que hacia gestos con las manos.

- Bueno, sí... es que... yo... Sango... estoy... un tanto preocupada... - Confesó con las mejillas encendidas.

- ¿Preocupada?... ¿por qué?- Preguntó un tanto impresionada y a la vez interesada en lo que su amiga le estaba por contar.

- Bueno... es que... - Balbuceó con algo de vergüenza- me preocupa algo... respecto a Inuyasha... - Soltó bien rápido para que a su amiga tardara en entender.

- ¿Qué te preocupa respecto a él?- Contrarrestó con algo más de intriga.

- Es que... ya... Sango, hace dos años que estamos saliendo y todavía... no ha... dicho nada... ya sabes... no es lo mismo que con Miroku, él... te lo propuso con mucho entusiasmo y muy rápido también, apenas terminaron la secundaria... eso... es algo... que... no sé amiga... - Ni ella misma se entendía.

Es cierto, en parte envidiaba a Sango por eso. Miroku y ella se habían casado unos meses después de terminar la secundaria. Y en verdad... lo que ella más quería en ese mundo, era que Inuyasha le dijera algo semejante, pero, a veces dudaba de eso, ya que, él parecía ser un hombre sin compromisos.

- Kagome... solo tienes que esperar, tal vez... se está tomando el tiempo necesario para hacerlo... en verdad no lo sé... gracias a Dios que no tengo la mente de ese sujeto, si no, podría decirte que está pensando en estos precisos momentos... - Rió para intentar levantarle el ánimo.

Ambos estallaron en risa, ya que, luego de eso comenzaron a imaginarse a Sango vestida como Inuyasha y hablando de la misma manera que él. Obviamente las chicas no se perdieron la oportunidad de imitarlos. Eso las hacía morirse de la risa una y otra vez. No podía parar, Kagome se secaba las lágrimas y Sango se agarraba el estómago, ya que, era demasiado gracioso para ellas.

- Debo... debo reconocer que imitas muy bien a Inuyasha- Rió Kagome casi sin poder para de llorar.

- ¡Feh¿qué demonios pensabas Kagome...¿acaso me ves cara de tonta?- Dijo imitando la voz de Inuyasha y sus gestos. Ambas siguieron riendo por más tiempo y no podían para de hacerlo.

- Si llegaran a enterarse de lo que estamos haciendo... seguramente nos matarían... - Comentó la morena imaginándose la cara de su novio al enterarse semejante burla que le hacía su amiga.

- Se lo merecen... después de todo... ellos nos eligieron- Comentó la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sí... pero no creo que eso estuviera en el contrato... - Se burló Kagome con algo de sarcasmo.

- Pues bien... tendrán que empezar a leer las letras pequeñas... - Gritó la otra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ambas volvieron a estallar en risas y lágrimas de alegría, no podía parar de reír. De pronto se abrió la puerta del departamento y ambas miraron a Inuyasha que se las quedó mirando extrañado por sus risas. Hubo un silencio en cual todas las miradas se cruzaron, finalmente después de unos segundos, las risas volvieron a invadir el lugar. Era demasiado, la imitación de Sango y ahora Inuyasha que entraba sin saber nada, pobre de él. Sango se puso de pie y Kagome la imitó, saludó a Inuyasha y luego ambas fueron a la puerta. Se miraron y Sango volteó a ver a su amiga.

- Argg... Kagome ten cuidado con lo que haces... ¿has comprendido?- Gruñó Sango, Kagome rió una vez más y luego de eso se saludaron y se despidieron.

&&&&&&&&&

Kagome cerró la puerta y se apoyó encima de ella. Inuyasha se acercó un tanto dudoso, ya que, en verdad estaba un tanto confundido por como lo miraron cuando entró y como se reían del aire, o al menos eso pensaba él. Ella suspiró y caminó hasta él. Ambos se sentaron en un sillón y se quedaron en silencio. Inuyasha la miró de reojo, no sabía como iba ella a tomar lo que tenía para decirle. Suspiró pesadamente sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba muy tenso, que no podía mover un músculo sin que ella no lo notara. Estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que Kagome lo miró fijamente.

- Oye... estás... muy callado... ¿sucede algo?- Preguntó un tanto temerosa.

- Ah... bueno... yo... - No continuar. Estaba muy nervioso y asustado al mismo tiempo, no quería cometer ningún error, y conociéndose, seguramente fallaría en algo tan simple como comunicar lo que tenía que decirle. La miró a los ojos un tanto asustado y con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué le diría cuando se enterara¿qué iba a responderle?. Suspiró casi temblando.

- Inuyasha... ¿algo anda mal?- Insistió ahora un poco preocupada.

¿Qué si algo andaba mal?... bueno, de pende de como se viera la situación. No podía mirarla, sentía miedo, inseguridad, jamás había hecho eso y al ser la primera vez, temía que algo saliera mal. Es que... era difícil, no podía evitar sentirse así, y no quería ponerla nerviosa a ella tampoco. Tomó mucho aire y finalmente cruzó su mirada con la de ella y la enfrentó. Tenía que ser valiente, no podía ser tan complicado¿o si?. Bueno... había llegado la hora, tenía que decírselo y abstenerse a lo que viniera, ya fuera bueno o no. Kagome lo miró ansiosa¿qué es lo que estaba sucediendo con él?. No entendía nada, quería hablar, pero no sabía que iba a decir¿decir qué?, ni siquiera sabía que le pasaba a Inuyasha, era todo muy extraño, no podía negarlo. Estaba ansiosa y muy preocupada por lo que pudiera llegar a pasar, pero debía mantenerse tranquila para no sobresaltarlo a él también, de lo contrario, sería difícil para ambos sobrellevar lo que estaba por venir. Nuevamente quedaron en silencio un par de minutos más. Inuyasha se armó de valor y decidió que ya era el momento. La miró fijamente y Kagome sintió que su corazón comenzaba a dar golpes muy fuertes en el pecho.

- Kagome... escucha... yo... tengo algo muy importante que decirte... - Kagome asintió suavemente con la cabeza y entonces Inuyasha suspiró- desde que... nos conocimos... supe que... había algo... en ti... bueno, yo... pasamos muchas cosas... juntos... reímos y también... lloramos... -

- Sí, es cierto... ambos somos responsables, tanto de esas risas... como de esas lágrimas... - Recordó ella casi en un susurro. Inuyasha asintió.

- Así es... ambos somos culpables... pero... no son... los malos momentos los que quiero recordar, sino... todos los buenos ratos que pasamos juntos, desde que nos conocimos hasta este momento¿sabes?... siempre pensé que... jamás encontraría una persona indicada para mí- Kagome levantó la vista sorprendida.

- Pero... ¿y Kikyo?... ¿qué acaso no la amabas?- Preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Eso pensé... hasta que te conocí... yo... necesitaba que alguien... me amara¿sabes?... fue por eso, que... cuando decidiste alejarte, fácilmente caí en los brazos de Kikyo... - Kagome se llevó una mano al rostro y bajó la mirada- pero no creas que fue culpa tuya... fue... un impulso, necesitaba sentirte cerca, y Kikyo... amabas... eran tan similares... bueno, en ese momento lo eran- Se corrigió al ver la mirada de ella.

- Inuyasha... no entiendo... ¿porque... me dices todo esto?- Susurró un tanto confundida por lo que estaban hablando- creí... que esto se había terminado cuando Kikyo se fue... además... habíamos dejado en claro que no era necesario volverlo a hablar ni dar explicaciones de lo sucedido- Musitó.

- Lo sé... pero... yo... quiero que todo quede claro... - Justificó.

- No es necesario... porque yo decidí quedarme a tu lado, aún sabiendo que eso no había quedado claro, pero no me importaba saberlo, ya que, confío en que eres un hombre fiel y que si lo hiciste fue por alguna razón, que jamás ibas a decepcionarme a pesar de que yo dudara de eso... porque... lo que me importa es que yo te amo y saber que estás a mi lado y que siempre va a ser así- Comentó con una sonrisa.

- Sí, yo también te amo... y te dejé en claro mis sentimientos, pero... a veces siento que dudas de mí- Confesó con dolor.

- ¿Dudar de ti?- Contrarrestó ella sin comprender del todo.

- Sí... es... una sensación que tengo... ya que... después de todo lo que sucedió... sobre todo... en estos últimos tiempos... yo... -

Inuyasha fue interrumpido por un dedo de Kagome en sus labios. Luego de eso, ella se acercó a él cuidadosamente y lo besó tiernamente. Inuyasha se dejó hacer fácilmente, sintiendo que no había rencores ni nada parecido. Que tal y como se lo había dicho hace algún tiempo atrás todo comenzó de nuevo y ellos olvidaron lo que había sucedido, todo lo malo que les había pasado. Kagome se separó de él y finalmente lo miró a los ojos.

- Ya no tienes que explicar más nada... no es necesario... y tampoco quiero que dudes de mí... suponiendo que yo lo hago de ti, confío completamente en tus palabras y lo que me demuestras día a día, no necesito nada más... cada día me confirmas lo que sientes y sé que hago lo mismo... por eso, no es necesario que sigamos dudando, no ahora, Inuyasha... deja todo esto, ya no pensemos en lo malo, pensemos en lo bueno de tenernos cerca y de estar juntos- Animó Kagome con una amplia sonrisa.

Inuyasha sonrió también y la abrazó dulcemente con mucho amor, un amor infinito que no podía expresarse en palabras, no podía hacerlo. Ella era tanto, era solo para él, cada centímetro de su cuerpo era de él, cada suspiro, cada acción de ella, era de él. Inuyasha escondió su rostro en el cuello de Kagome. Era tan feliz, y sabía que ella también lo era. Kagome suspiró satisfecha, estaba completa, simplemente ahora era una mujer completa. Se separaron y entonces Inuyasha sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez, el brillo en sus ojos era diferente, era más... encantador, más soñador... cautivante... seductor.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó sin comprender.

- Kagome... hace algún tiempo que quiero pedirte esto... ¿quieres casarte conmigo preciosa?- Propuso casi con desesperación.

Kagome se quedó perpleja, casi no podía emitir sonido alguno. Luego de unos minutos de no reaccionar, Inuyasha pasó su mano por delante de sus ojos intentando hacerla volver a la realidad. Ella pestañó repetidas veces para poder aclarar su mente. Luego de eso una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Pegó un salto y gritó muy fuerte, casi como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello y le besó el rostro agradecida.

- ¡¡Claro que sí¡¡por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo¡¡oh, Inuyasha!!- Dijo emocionada mientras varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Te prometo.. que nunca nadie te hará más feliz que yo... - Bromeó en un tono sarcástico.

- Ah... ahora nos damos de creídos- Acotó ella separándose de él y levantando una ceja.

- Pues sí... tienes que admitir que te ganaste la lotería... no cualquier mujer encuentra un hombre como yo... ya no existen... en cambio... niña caprichosas como tú... ¡¡hay por millón!!- Comentó pasando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

- Oh, claro... eres el chico perfecto¿verdad?, no eres más que un creído, arrogante- Le dijo con tono de ofensa en su voz.

- ¡Feh!... ¡cómo si me importara!- Bufó él con indiferencia.

Kagome suspiró cansada. Sí... ya conocía la faceta orgullosa de Inuyasha. Lamentablemente, era muy orgulloso y testarudo... además de cabeza dura. Lo miró de reojo y entonces se levantó del sillón con una vena en la cabeza. ¿Qué acaso no le había dicho niña caprichosa?. Inuyasha la miró extrañado.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó sorprendido.

- No... yo no voy a ningún lado... él que se va eres tú- Musitó.

&&&&&&&&&

Sango y Miroku llegaron al apartamento de Kagome y abrieron sus ojos enormemente. ¿Acaso era broma?. No, era verdad. Era el mismísimo Inuyasha en el medio del corredor con un enorme sillón encima. Sango se empezó a reír a grandes carcajadas y Miroku no pudo evitar el reírse también. El verlo con un enorme sillón encima del cuerpo era muy gracioso. Inuyasha movió su mano apenas.

- Miroku... Sango... ¿son ustedes?- Preguntó con la voz adolorida.

- ¿Pues quién más sino?- Contrarrestó Miroku sin dejar de reírse.

- ¡¡Ya deja de reírte idota y sácame este maldito sillón de encima!!- Bramó.

Ambos se lo sacaron con algo de esfuerzo. Finalmente hicieron el terrible asiento a un lado e Inuyasha siguió en su misma posición. Tirado en el suelo muy cansado y con la cara de sufrimiento más grande de su vida.

- Inuyasha... ya no tienes el sillón, puedes moverte- Comentó Sango por las dudas de que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Lo sé... ¡no soy tonto!... es solo que... me duelen hasta los huesos que no tengo... - Dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera?- Preguntó Miroku intrigado.

De pronto se abrió la puerta con brusquedad. Inuyasha se sobresaltó y puso cara de terror, sintiendo que se le helaba la sangre. Miró hacia arriba y efectivamente era Kagome quien estaba parada detrás de él. Miroku y Sango volvieron a reír al ver la cara de esos dos.

- Es que me dijo niña caprichosa... por eso lo eché... - Comentó Kagome con una mirada asesina.

- Si esto te hizo por eso, no me quiero imaginar por otras cosas... - Susurró Miroku al oído de Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&&

Todos se sentaron a la mesa. Después de estar hablando bastante rato, Inuyasha les dio la noticia del casamiento a Sango y Miroku. Ambos los felicitaron con la mayor sinceridad y estaban muy felices de saber que iban a casarse después de tantos malos momentos que habían pasado. Se merecían un poco de felicidad para ellos. Finalmente los dos chicos se fueron y Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron solos. Ambos estaba impresionados y no podían creer que pronto serían marido y mujer. Era algo increíble. Kagome sonrió para sí misma. Y pensar que todo esto había comenzado por un simple concierto, un concierto que de hecho jamás olvidaría. eso la llevó a pensar en Kikyo, es cierto, ella... había terminado en un neuropsiquiátrico porque estaba loca. Se sintió mal por Kikyo, después de todo, no debería ser tan mala, ella lo hizo por el dolor de no ser correspondida por el hombre que amaba, es cierto que había intentado matarla, pero eso... había sucedido por la enfermedad mental que tenía, no porque realmente fuera una mala persona. Bajó la mirada sintiéndose triste por esa mujer, a pesar de todo, en el fondo, todavía seguía admirándola por sus hermosas canciones. En secreto había vuelto a comprar todos sus cd's, a pesar de que Inuyasha no lo supiera. A menudo llamaba al internado para ver como seguía. Sí, en el fondo la quería y tenía fe de que pronto saldría curada y que comenzaría una vida normal. Eso la tranquilizaba en parte y se ponía feliz de tan solo pensarlo. Inuyasha se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda. Ella sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo.

- ¿En qué pensabas? Susurró junto a su oído.

- Nada... solo que... - Se calló de repente. No, no iba a decírselo, eso sería un secreto entre ella y Kikyo, entra nadie más- en nada... -

- Que bueno¿sabes?... tengo planes... después de que nos casemos...quiero que vuelvas a tu carrera de cantante... - Propuso.

- Pero Inuyasha... - Protestó ella.

- Nada de peros... quiero que lo hagas, seré tu representante... mucho mejor que ese papanata de Kouga¡vaya tipos que buscas!- Kagome rió alegremente. Es cierto, después de todo, Kouga se puso de novio con una de sus coristas, Ayame. Se alegró mucho cuando se enteró, en parte la había dejado más tranquila- ¿y bien...?- Dijo Inuyasha sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿qué dices?-

- Lo haré... por ti- Murmuró dulce y posando sus labios en los de él.

- Eso me gusta... - Asintió Inuyasha con mucha alegría.

- ¿Y sabes...? creo tener el nombre de la primera canción a estrenar... - Comentó soñadora mientras que jugaba con los dulces labios de Inuyasha.

- ¿A sí?... me gustaría oírlo... - Suplicó concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, que era besarla a ella.

- Heart's song... Canción del corazón... ¿te gusta?- Preguntó suspirando.

- Claro... es hermoso... aunque no tanto como tú- Bromeó mientras que la seguía besando, ahora sí, más profundamente y con más dedicación.

Kagome sonrió y le correspondió. Sí, así era... Al final, todo había terminado bien. Entonces... los cuentos de hadas si existían después de todo. No como los que ella recordaba, no, tal vez no tan detallados, pero lo que sí sabía, es que siempre estaría al lado de la persona que amaba y que a veces los momentos y las situaciones desagradables o tristes, son para hacer a una persona más fuerte. Se tranquilizó con ese pensamiento. Además, sabía que estando junto a Inuyasha... nada malo sucedería, siempre iban a estar juntos, apoyándose el uno al otro. Que hermoso pensar que así sería... Inuyasha, sí, él era la persona que amaba con el alma y por la cual daría su vida. Su canción, Inuyasha era su canción... era la canción de su corazón... su Heart's Song.

_**FIN**_

**N/A**: Agotadísima!!!!!!! jajajajajaja :D Y bueno, acá está el final. Espero que les haya gustado, ahora sí a mis merecidas vacaciones, de todos modos no se preocupen. Supongo que el 20 de enero estoy de vuelta y con un nuevo fic ;) si, si, amigas, me voy con una remota idea de un nuevo fic, seguro que cuando vuelva de allá tendré algunos capítulos hechos, así que a no deprimirse!! xD Gracias por el apoyo, _**Carmen, Paula, Bela, Mara, Lorena, Setsuna17, Aho-Chan, Anto, Thaiss Black, Jenniffer Garza Gutiérrez, serena tsukino chiba, Saku-Kag15, Cattita, Izayoi-san**_!!! no saben que lindo es encontrarse con casi 60 reviews. Es tan hermoso...!! Espero que pronto sean muchos más!! Bueno, las voy dejando. Gracias por todo!!! Nos vemos en el próximo fic!!! Las amooo!!!

_**Kagome-**_


End file.
